THE PRIMARY MAGIC
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: la historia viene del pasado de Nanoha y porque la chica se recupera totalmente de las heridas cuando ella, Vita y todo un grupo del exploración fue atacado. Es una Guerra de Dioses...unos tratan de salvar las dimensiones y otros destruirla...
1. El Reencuentro

**Prologo**

**El Reencuentro**

Nanoha volaba como una flecha en el aire. Junto a ella volaba Vita. Ambas iban a Velocidad Supersónica….Fate, Tea y Arf estaban en apuros….

Ellas estaban protegiendo a los padres y hermanos de Nanoha….

Ellas aterrizaron en la casa de la muchacha. Vita estaba furiosa….se había prometido proteger a los padres de su amiga…la persona que había ayudado a sobrevivir a su ama….y ella como le pagaba…Vita soltó un grito de rabia y voló hacia la casa. Sin embargo chocó contra una barrera que la mandó al otro lado de la calle y ella quedó enterrada en la pared de la casa del vecino.

Nanoha miró angustiada la casa de sus padres. En ese momento un encapuchado apareció sobre la barrera y dijo:

- ¡Shadow! –

Debajo de sus pies apareció un extraño círculo de poder. Vita dijo sorprendida…

- Eso….eso…eso es magia…la magia de los antiguos…. –

El desconocido permaneció en su puesto pero un báculo se materializó…un báculo azul clarito con un sol y una luna entre el sol, este símbolo estaba en la punta del báculo. El chico dijo:

- Shadow, levanta a toda prisa la restricción de poder a nivel ocho… -

El báculo no cambió y el chico se puso en posición de disparo. Es allí cuando notó sus presencias. Para sorpresa de Vita y Nanoha. El chico dijo:

- Guardián, Capitana por favor evácuenlos….yo me encargo de los intrusos. La prioridad es su familia –

Ellas cabecearon aturdidas y el chico levantó su arma por encima de su cabeza y para sorpresa de ellas no usó el sistema de cartuchos, el chico dijo:

- Lighting Blast –

Un poder de color plata descomunal se estrelló contra la barrera. Esta no aguantó la descarga y se hizo añicos. Vita entró a la casa a toda prisa, Nanoha le miró y dijo:

- ¿Cómo pudiste romper esa barrera sin usar el sistema de cartuchos? –

- No los necesito, Mi poder es más fuerte que ese sistema...y si lo usara… –

En ese momento el chico descendió con velocidad al piso al escuchar un golpe seco dentro de la casa. Nanoha y el chico entraron para ver a Vita sosteniendo protectoramente a su hermana, Arf lo hacía con su padre, Fate cubría con su cuerpo a su madre y Tea cubría con su cuerpo a su hermano. El chico se interpuso ante el atacante y gritó….

- Shadow….situación A… -

Un espectacular sigil apareció a sus pies...Una luna dominaba todo el sigil con un sol más pequeño a su lado. Alrededor de este símbolo había letras y runas desconocidas que bañaban todo el sigil. El sigil tomó un color rojo sangre y pronto una barrera de pequeña escala rodeó a la familia de Nanoha, Vita, Fate, Arf y Tea. Ellas miraban la barrera y tragaban saliva...era la más poderosa jamás vista. Nanoha se hizo al lado de la barrera en actitud defensiva. El chico que había armado la barrera de protección le miró y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes inclinó su cabeza ante ella como si viera a una vieja amiga. En ese momento un ser con una armadura negra con unas runas muy raras salió por la pared la cual había destruido cuando las chicas habían protegido a la familia de Nanoha. El hombre alzaba un artefacto con la forma de una espada pero esta no era una espada ordinaria. Al ver la barrera soltó un gruñido lleno de fastidio y dijo mirando al cielo:

- Veo, Dios de la Sabiduría que has aprovechado el momento como era debido, sin embargo no podrás proteger a todos a lo largo de las Dimensiones. –

El hombre soltó una estruendosa carcajada y avanzó hacia Nanoha que alzó su arma dispuesta a dar su vida por los que estaban dentro del escudo. El encapuchado simplemente contestó...

- Si ni siquiera podrás pasar las dos barreras que he montado...y si lo haces no creo que esta muchacha sea vencida fácilmente - el chico se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a su enemigo y continuó - ...sin embargo no te puedo dejar avanzar ni un solo paso a partir de ahora...Dios Bestia –

El hombre dio un leve respingo ante el hecho de que lo habían reconocido. Sin embargo se detuvo prudentemente al sentir la presencia del Dios Sabiduría en los alrededores, dijo:

- Veo que me has reconocido, mi poder al hacer esta barrera que lograste destruir...por ahora me retiro ya que a pesar de estar herido me has podido retrasar y yo tengo que cumplir mis misiones antes de ir a donde mis hermanos Dioses Oscuros que me esperan... -

De repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nanoha que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para girarse cuando ya el ataque estaba en camino. El chico desapareció en el acto y pronto donde estaba Nanoha hubo una explosión. Fate, Tea, Vita, los padres y hermanos de Nanoha soltaron gritos de rabia y dolor. Cuando el humo se disipó el enemigo había huido. Las barreras que el chico había invocado desaparecieron con suavidad. Todos vieron una escena terrible...

Nanoha estaba a salvo y sostenía en su regazo al chico...todos en ese instante comprendieron todo...

El chico se había interpuesto ante el ataque de su enemigo para salvarla a ella...

Nanoha lloraba a lágrima viva ante el chico que estaba terriblemente herido...su brazo derecho estaba en una posición que la articulación jamás daría. Su brazo izquierdo estaba tomando el rostro de Nanoha. Cuando todos llegaron a su lado le oyeron decir:

- …Está a salvo por ahora, tienes grandes amigos...no los pierdas jamás...compañera...-

El chico perdió el sentido. Fate en ese momento requirió ayuda médica y unos instantes después Shamal y varios médicos aparecieron en la escena. Pronto lo estabilizaron y lo subieron a un helicóptero donde Nanoha observó con sorpresa al ver a todos los demás. Signum, Zafira, Subaru, Hayate, Elio y Kyaro. Nanoha cabeceó en su dirección reconociendo sus presencias pero no se separó ni un solo instante del muchacho que había salvado su vida pero para la vista de todos Nanoha le prodigaba sus cuidados al muchacho. Eso daba a entender que Nanoha de alguna manera conocía al chico de antaño y ese chico le hubiese salvado más de una vez la vida. El helicóptero aterrizó en el Hangar de una nave grande que todos reconocieron como la nave insignia de la Flota del Bureau...

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por Chrono y su madre. Los médicos llevaron al chico al cuarto médico pero en ese momento este abrió débilmente los ojos, mirando a Nanoha sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias chica, El Dios de la Sabiduría se lo agradece profundamente…si necesitas de mi ayuda o la de él no dudes en usar esto. –

El chico levantó su mano derecha y de la nada se materializó un libro plateado muy parecido al de Hayate. El chico sonrió y desapareció ante la total sorpresa de los presentes dejando el libro de color plata en las manos de Nanoha.

Quince días después del encuentro con el muchacho, Nanoha organizó a sus padres en un nuevo hogar en Midchilda cerca de donde Hayate había ubicado a su tío. A su sorpresa Nanoha y Vita observaron como una figura encapuchada les miraba desde un poste cercano. Vita invocó su martillo pero se detuvo al ver la capa de color plata del visitante y ella se relajó al reconocer dicha capa y su dueño. Nanoha caminó hacia el encapuchado, este descendió y se acercó a ellas. El chico dijo:

- Señorita Nanoha, he venido a ver a su familia y crear las protecciones pertinentes –

Nanoha Takamashi cabeceó y Vita sonrió. El chico se quitó la capucha y Vita le reconoció como el chico que había salvado a la familia de Nanoha. Vita arqueó su cabeza respetuosamente. El muchacho levantó su báculo y murmuró….

- _**Maximun Protectio Scutum and Redevera**_ –

Un aro de luz dorada y plata rodeó la casa y desapareció. El chico dijo:

- Hay dos escudos. Uno para protegerles y el plata de aviso si las protecciones son atacadas para que yo pueda venir en su auxilio. Ahora me dirijo a la casa de los Yagami…. –

El chico cayó al piso sin sentido. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el chico y lo alzaron. Vita miró al chico inconsciente en sus brazos y gritó mentalmente llena de angustia a Shamal recordando el accidente de Nanoha años atrás….ese era el mismo chico que Nanoha les había contado que le había mostrado su vida y su misión mientras le curaba el cuerpo con su magia.

- ¡SHAMAL, VEN AQUÍ AHORA! ¡NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA! –

La nombrada apareció cinco minutos después en un helicóptero que ni siquiera aterrizó y Nanoha con Vita saltaban al aparato con el chico en sus brazos.

Diez minutos después llegaron al hospital de Midchilda y al aterrizar todo un equipo de médicos ya los estaban esperando. Lo atendieron de prisa y cada médico se encargaba algo en la condición del muchacho. El que controlaba el Core soltó una exclamación…

- ¡Por dios! ¡Este chico tiene un poder impresionante! ¡ESTA ENCOGIDO UN TREINTA PORCIENTO PERO SU NIVEL DE PODER ES IGUAL AL DE LA GENERAL YAGAMI….Y TIENE UN SELLO DE RESTRICCIÓN PROPIO! ¡SI NO LO TUVIERA ESTARÍA IGUAL AL DE HAYATE SIN SELLOS! –

Todos miraron al médico y pasaron saliva. Se ordenó por Shamal al verlo estable llevarlo a una habitación. De inmediato le fue dada una habitación y allí le pusieron unos aparatos básicos para seguir sus signos vitales. Finalmente lo dejaron solo. Nanoha y Vita se sentaron y diez minutos después Hayate y el resto de los Wolkenritter llegaban en tropel para ver a Nanoha y Vita sentadas en un sofá en el cuarto. Al ver al enfermo Hayate soltó una exclamación de asombro. La chica corrió a la cabeceara y le tomó las manos al chico…

- Gracias –

Nanoha cabeceó a eso entendiendo a la chica. Fate Testarossa llegó a la media hora junto a Teanna y Subaru. Fate al ver al chico suspiró aliviada al verlo reposar en la cama. Subaru se acercó a Hayate y murmuró…

- Hayate déjalo descansar. Cuando despierte hablaremos con él –

Hayate cabeceó y se sentó a esperar su despertar al lado de Fate. Durante el transcurso del día vinieron a visitar al chico. Incluso los Hallaoun pasaron a verlo.

_**Cinco días después **_

El chico abrió débilmente sus ojos y vio que estaba en un cuarto médico. Giró débilmente su cabeza para ver al Dios de la Sabiduría dormido en el sofá y al lado del Dios, Vita estaba dormida. El chico se movió para tratar de acomodarse mejor. Vita abrió sus ojos y le ayudó a acomodarse. El chico preguntó…

- ¿Quién eres? Estabas al lado de Nanoha ese día –

- Si, yo soy Vita. Guerrera del Martillo y Guerrera Guardiana de Hayate Yagami –

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos y bajó su cabeza. Vita le alzó el rostro y dijo:

- No tienes porque hacerlo. Yo era la que debería inclinarme ante ti. Tu Core nos mostró la esencia de tu magia y estudiamos las fenomenales protecciones que hiciste en la casa de los Takamashi….en ellas reconocemos el poder que le salvó la vida a Nanoha…te lo agradezco en el alma…tu poder curó a Nanoha de alguna manera….salvaste la vida de su familia….todos te lo agradecen…incluso nosotros los Wolkenritter te lo agradecemos en el alma….tenemos una deuda de vida con ella al haber ayudado a nuestra Ama a controlar el Tomo…. Ahora tú le salvaste la vida…..en ese terrible accidente…hiciste lo que nosotros los Wolkenritter nos prometimos hacer con Nanoha y Fate….ahora nosotros contraemos una gran deuda hacia ti…por lo menos yo te cuidaré como si fueras mi Ama Hayate –

- Yo no creo que…-

- Lo es –

El chico y Vita giraron su mirada para ver a Hayate de pie detrás de ellos. El chico negó con la cabeza y ella dijo:

- Cuando te recuperes yo te haré un nombramiento…serás mi igual dentro de las Fuerzas Militares y trabajarás conmigo…eso eres…te asigno a Signum o a Vita dependiendo de varias cosas y mis Guerreros obedecerán tus ordenes que cumplirán religiosamente como si fueran las mías -

- Pero yo…no… -

- No puedes rechazarlo….la amistad que creaste con Nanoha…es muy fuerte…la has ayudado tanto, cosa que nosotros no lo hemos podido hacer….gracias –

El chico conmovido aceptó en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y su cara se transformó en una de profundo dolor y respeto. El chico murmuró sentido:

- Gracias…yo solo lo hago…para honrar un legado…de mi pequeño tesoro…perdido… -

Hayate alzó una ceja y el chico comenzó a contarle su vida en el mundo de Yaga-Mannor y su apoyo al clan Scrya. No notaron los tres como Nanoha se hacía la dormida y escuchaba todo lo mismo que Fate y Signum que se detuvieron en la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación del chico. Las dos se miraron con sorpresa en sus rostros y escucharon toda la conversación posterior y los ojos de Signum brillaron en el respeto hacia aquel muchacho que había luchado por el bien de muchas personas siguiendo el legado de su padre y tratando de cumplir el deseo de su hermana fallecida pero no dio nombres de ninguno de ellos y tanto como Hayate como los demás presentes le respetaron su privacidad fuertemente conmovidos por su relato.

**Un Año después**

**Ciudad de Ulia – Planeta Derim 1**

**Oficina de telepuerto Nº2 - plantas bajas**

Una niña corría a toda prisa de una sombra que le perseguía. La muchacha en medio de su carrera y su llanto solicitaba ayuda milagrosamente llevando a su hermanito en sus brazos mientras corría. Sin embargo su perseguidor la alcanzó y la golpeó contra una pared. Ambos niños cayeron al piso llorando de dolor. La sombra se hizo delante de ellos y los niños aterrados pudieron notar que la sombra tenía unos ojos amarillos muy raros. Este levantó su mano y delgados pámpanos de energía negra comenzaron a salir y cuando hubo una buena cantidad las sombras atacaron a los chicos en ese momento….

POV Niña

Corrí lo que más pude llevando en mis brazos a mi hermano pero esa horrible criatura nos alcanzó y nos tiró contra la pared. Escudé con mi cuerpo a mi hermanito para que no se hiciese daño. Me senté en el piso casi a llorar. A comparación de mi hermanito en realidad era muy débil y llorona. Cuando sucedía algo triste o doloroso, yo no hacía más que llorar.

Veía como la figura se acercaba lentamente hacia los dos como si jugara al gato y al ratón con nosotros….

- papá…mamá… -

En ese momento una explosión remeció el lugar. La pared cercana estalló y me mando a volar a unos metros de allí mucho más cerca de las otras horripilantes criaturas…Escuché a mi hermanito decir entre sollozos…

- Duele…Duele mucho…¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero irme a casa!...¡sálvennos…alguien…sálvennos… -

El ser de sombras decidió en ese entonces acabar con nuestras vidas y levantó sus manos para darnos el golpe mortal…Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca vino…

Al abrirlos vi el porqué…

Un muchacho de unos veinticinco años tenía estirada su mano y con una magia extraña estrangulaba al ser que me iba a atacar. Noté como una muchacha de un vestido blanco cogía a mi hermanito con sumo cuidado y lo alzaba a su regazo…

- Gracias a los Dioses, llegamos a tiempo…hemos venido a salvarlos… –

El chico estaba vestido con un pantalón plateado y una camisa del mismo color con una runa dorada en su pecho, la camisa parecía una armadura porque a la altura de sus hombros dejaba espacio y era dura con unas salientes en los hombros. Su capa era blanca y le colgaba majestuosamente. Su acompañante lucía impresionante también con ese vestido blanco y azul tan bonito. Su báculo dorado y rosa quedó grabado en mi memoria lo mismo que el chico…usaba magia pero sin tener un dispositivo….

Mi rescatador me tomó con cuidado, me alzó, se acercó a mi hermanito quien estaba ahora llorando de la felicidad. La chica me dijo con una sonrisa:

- Te has esforzado bastante para cuidar de tu hermano…buena chica. Ya no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora nos iremos a un lugar seguro –

El chico liberó un brazo, un sello de color plata apareció debajo del chico con unas extrañas runas y en ese momento apareció un báculo en su mano que apuntó a las otras criaturas y tan pronto hizo esto las criaturas comenzaron a aullar de dolor y explotaron en pedazos…el ser que nos estaba atacando trató de huir pero la chica con un movimiento de su báculo le partió en dos y sus dos partes explotaron en pedazos ante mi sorpresa…

El báculo del chico tenía en la cima una estrella de cinco puntas y estaba rodeada por una circunferencia…la estrella era de color dorado y el borde también y el bastón que lo sostenía era de color dorado…

Los Magos de Guardia del complejo les habían dado con todo y aún así no había podido ni siquiera producirles alguna herida pero nuestros dos rescatadores con una facilidad los habían acabado. El chico levantó su báculo al techo y su amiga se hacía detrás de él. El chico dijo:

- Autorización de disparo confirmada…evacuada la zona de disparo -

Su círculo mágico vino a la vida nuevamente de forma muy poderosa causando sorpresa en los niños y la sonrisa de su amiga. El chico levantó su arma mientras decía…

- Despejaré el camino a la superficie, ¿de acuerdo Nanoha? –

- De acuerdo Seki –

Ella levantó el suyo y creó un domo rosado para protegernos de los restos que cayeran. La chica dijo:

- Puedes usar mi ataque –

Seki solo cabeceó y en la punta de su báculo comenzó a congregarse una esfera de poder de color plata y comenzó a concentrarse. Seki cuando almacenó cierta cantidad de magia en el disparo dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción….

- ¡DIVINE BUSTER! –

El poderoso disparo de magia llegó hasta la superficie y fue visto por todos al atravesar el piso y perderse en el cielo. Por el agujero hecho salieron los dos llevándonos en brazos. En el aire la chica dijo:

- Aquí brigada 01 de Rescate. Seki y yo encontramos a dos sobrevivientes en las inmediaciones de las salas de espera y necesitan de atención médica –

Por el radio le contestaron…

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Era de esperarse de nuestra experta de Expertas y Jefe Supremo de las Fuerzas Aéreas y la Tercera de los Cuatro Dirigentes de Midchilda y del Experto de Expertos y el Segundo de los cuatro Dirigentes de Midchilda! –

- Continuaremos nuestras operaciones tan pronto les dejemos con el equipo de rescate en el oeste. –

- Contamos con ustedes dos –

La señal enmudeció y yo miré a nuestros rescatadores fijamente para grabarlos como fuego en mi memoria. Esas dos personas nos salvaron la vida de esos seres y nos llevaron por el majestuoso cielo. La brisa era fría, miré a mi hermano que se arrunchó contra el pecho de su salvadora y supe que ella le transmitía seguridad y calor. En mi caso pasaba lo mismo y esos fuertes brazos eran muy cálidos pero me sostenían con delicadeza. Luego sentí como aterrizábamos en tierra y ellos mismos nos ponían en camillas mientras personas nos rodeaban para seguramente atendernos. Oí al chico decir:

- No los vayan a separar entendido y sus gastos corren por mi cuenta. –

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente a nosotros y dijo:

- A mi cuenta también…tenemos que volver a ayudar así que por favor cuídenlos por nosotros –

Yo sonreí entre lágrimas…las personas que nos salvaron eran muy fuertes, amables, nobles de corazón y geniales. Los vi elevarse en el aire con prisa y volver al lugar del desastre…me sentí sucia y patética…ya que solo me quedé mirarlos partir….al verlos desaparecer de nuevo en la humareda yo solo me puse a llorar, sin poder hacer nada…y por primera vez en mi vida pensé, desde el fondo de mi corazón…estaba cansada de llorar, de no poder hacer nada, no quería seguir así. Me volvería más fuerte….

Dos días después Nanoha visitaba el hospital y el cuarto que les habían asignado a los niños que habían rescatado. Nanoha entró y vio a la niña mirar la puerta...al reconocerla salió de la cama y se ensopó en sus brazos y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Una enfermera entró y al ver a Nanoha bajó su cabeza. Ella le dijo:

- No hemos despertado de su sueño a su hermano, tiene una contusión muy fuerte en su cabeza y no sabemos qué hacer. La doctora Shamal dice que no se quiere arriesgar a usar magia curativa en él por temor a hacerle daño al niño en vez de sanarlo - Nanoha se mordió el labio furiosa con la situación.

La niña miró a su rescatadora y dijo:

- No es tu culpa el estado en el que está mi hermano... - aquí bajó su cabeza y murmuró - ...si yo fuera más fuerte... -

A Nanoha se le partió el corazón al escuchar ese comentario y a la enfermera se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella miró a la enfermera y dijo:

- Cuiden de él. Seki y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, usen todo lo que esté disponible para salvarlo, no importa el costo. -

Nanoha dejó en la cama a la niña, caminó a la ventana y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio del cuarto. Ella cerró sus ojos y no aguantó más y se puso a sollozar totalmente frustrada pero en silencio para que la niña no le escuchase. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y al abrirse la niña sonrió con alegría al ver al recién llegado...era su rescatador...y se llama Seki

Seki se acercó, la alzó, le dio un giro en el aire y cargándola se acercó a la cama del niño. Se sentó en la misma y murmuró...

- Perdona por mi lentitud...por mi culpa...estás así...perdóname -

A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a sus dos rescatadores pedir disculpas. Ella silenciosamente se puso de pie. Cogió de la mano a la chica y la sentó al lado de Seki. Ella dijo:

- Ustedes dos...ya dejen de lamentarse por lo que le pasa a mi hermano...ustedes hicieron lo que humanamente era posible...rescataron a más de cien personas en menos de diez minutos...todas esas personas hubieran muerto sin su rápida intervención, así que no los quiero ver llorando ni echándose la culpa por esto...ustedes no tienen la culpa -

Nanoha y Seki se miraron. Nanoha miró a Seki y este con una sonrisa triste dijo:

- Ha hablado las palabras de la sabiduría...joven y fuerte pero sabio como un viejo. -

Seki miró a la niña y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul eléctrico muy impresionante. La niña abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su rescatador transformarse en una especie de felino de color blanco con una gema verde incrustada en su frente con una especie de armadura en todo su cuerpo de color plata. Esta figura habló:

- Estas hablando con el Dios Sabiduría que habita el cuerpo de este chico de Yaga-Mannor. He escuchado tus palabras de sabiduría y respeto que le tienen al muchacho que también es mi orgullo. Sé que Seki les quiere mucho y por eso hago esto. Al fin encontré una forma de agradecerle por lo mucho que ha hecho por este espíritu...le ha dado cobijo y me ha prestado su cuerpo para ayudarme a cumplir mi misión - Aquí miró a Nanoha y continuó

- Curaré al chico y para eso debo fusionar mi conciencia con la suya. El solo usa su poder y casi no me pide ayuda para no molestarme pero soy yo el que debería ayudarlo. Hoy dejare de ser lo que soy. En pocos minutos surgirá un nuevo Dios Sabiduría llamado Seki Othoa. -

La hermosa bestia cerró sus ojos y de pronto hubo una explosión de luz tan impresionante que todos los presentes cerraron sus ojos y la enfermera caía inconsciente. Al abrirlos Seki se miraba las manos...

El chico no había cambiado físicamente pero un libro estaba en sus manos...un libro de color verde olivo muy hermoso. Hubo un maullido lastimero y los chicos miraron la cama del niño para ver a un gatito blanco con una gema en su frente retorcerse a causa del frío. El niño dormía plácidamente lo que causó el llanto de su hermana y Nanoha. La enfermera estaba inconsciente por la magia de la hermosa bestia, no había sido testigo del proceso y Seki miraba al niño con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. El felino sonrió para sus adentros...

Debido a la fusión, el espíritu del Dios se había fusionado con el del chico causando ciertos cambios en su figura. Sin embargo no fueron muy grandes solo cambiaron sus ojos a un color azul muy impresionante. El poder y la sabiduría permanecía en el chico quien había creado a esa criatura con su nuevo poder sin siquiera saberlo.

Diez días después el niño abrió sus ojos ocasionando el llanto de Nanoha y de su hermanita. Durante esos diez días la niña se había presentado a sus rescatadores como Karen y su hermano como Akio y le contaron lo que recordaban hasta el día de su encuentro. Justo en ese momento Akio abrió sus ojos. Akio notó a sus rescatadores y les sonrió con mucha alegría. El rescatador de su hermana cabeceó mientras Karen notó que había lágrimas que luchaba por contener. En ese momento entró una joven maga de los servicios de protección al niño huérfano y había pedido que cuando salieran del hospital iban a ser llevados a una casa donde estarían con otros niños que habían perdido a sus padres mientras conseguía unos padres adoptivos. Los niños se miraron y sus ojos se volvieron distantes.

- Yo lo siento – dijo la maga con tristeza. La Señorita Kirsen me llamó hace poco. Ha encontrado un hogar para los dos niños… -

- No…- gimió Nanoha mirando a los niños y Seki bajaba su cabeza. La enfermera se llevó a los niños para su ducha de la mañana. Seki se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los dos niños. En ese momento entró Vivio (más o menos con doce años) y dijo:

- Mamá…eres muy buena….no me importa….puedo recibirlos como mis hermanitos –

Nanoha abrazó a su hija adoptada con frenesí y su hija le devolvía el abrazo de la misma forma. Seki en ese momento alzó su mirada y todos vieron un fuego azul que pugnaba por salir. Acababa de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. - Yo no puedo permitirles ir Nanoha -

- Seki, no tenemos opciones – la Señorita Kirsen dijo simpáticamente mirando a los dos jóvenes con una mirada que rayaba del respeto a la veneración.

- Yo quiero que se queden a mi lado. Ellos pertenecen aquí…conmigo - Seki dijo firmemente.

- Seki…espera ¡¿que, qué? ¡¿Estás diciendo lo que yo estoy pensando? – dio la maga sorprendida.

- Yo quiero adoptarles… – Seki dijo mirando la puerta - …y estoy más que nunca seguro de eso -

- No es tan fácil Nanoha, Seki. Hay mucho papeleo involucrado. Ellos como mínimo deben tener un cuarto con todas las comodidades y que tenga el amor que solo un padre o una madre lo puede dar…y aún su estatus como dirigentes nuestros no les servirá de algo si no cumplen con ese requisito…-

Ella se interrumpió al ver la mirada de la hija adoptada de Nanoha, la de Nanoha y la de Seki…ella no solo vio determinación pero también vio un profundo amor por los pequeños y ella supo que sobre sus cuerpos muertos los niños iban a ser lastimados. Ella suspiró y dijo:

- …pero eso no va a detenerlos ¿cierto? -

- Sabes que nada me ha detenido – contestó Seki

Ella cabeceó y dijo:

- Yo haré algunas llamadas, veré si puedo aplanar el proceso. Ayudará que los dos sean los rescatadores de los niños -

- Voy a contactarme con Hayate, Fate, Chrono y los demás. Nosotros vamos a necesitar su ayuda para salir de esta. –

La excitación se notaba en la voz de Nanoha

- ¿Nosotros debemos decirle a los niños? – dijo la maga del Servicio Social

- No, yo quiero sorprenderles. Yo quiero que sea tan especial como sea posible - contestó Seki y el animal alzó su cabeza de su posición en la cama y miró a su creador con una mirada brillante de orgullo. En los pocos días que había estado a su lado, se había enterado de cómo era en persona y su amada era lo mismo…solo con el rescate sabía la forma de ser de su amo. Ahora entendía porque el Dios Sabiduría había escogido a los hermanos Othoa como posibles reemplazos suyos. Se juró cuidar a su amo, a sus pequeños amos y a la Señorita Nanoha….la amada de su amo. Se sacó de sus cavilaciones con la voz de la maga empleada del Servicio Social.

- Nanoha, Seki…ustedes dos son unas personas muy buenas…había escuchado el rumor de Ángeles Guardianes…y ahora lo creo…porque delante mío tengo a dos…eso niños tienen la fortuna de haberlos encontrado –

A este comentario la bestia creada por Seki y el Dios Sabiduría sonrió

Karen estaba recostada en la cama del hospital llorando desconsoladamente. En su mente ella había sabido que esto iba a ocurrir y cuanto ella deseó que nunca sucediese. Era la primera vez en su vida que ella realmente se sentía que pertenecía a alguna parte. Sus padres habían muerto poco tiempo después de su hermano nacer y sus padres adoptivos muertos en el accidente los había amado pero no era lo mismo. Y ahora ella iba ser llevada lejos de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría para salir? ¿Cuánto más para decir adiós?

- ¿Karen? – Seki en ese momento entró por la puerta y se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acarició el cabello…

- Yo se que estás disgustada. Pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Porque no pasan la noche en el hospital y mañana veremos. Te veo en la mañana –

Seki se retiró y Karen quiso llamarlo para decirle como se sentía pero ella no pudo. Karen lloró toda la noche hasta dormirse queriendo que no llegase la mañana siguiente. Al otro día fiel a su palabra Seki y Nanoha estaban con ellos y desayunaron juntos. Los cuatro no tuvieron mucho que decir. Seki y Nanoha llevaron a los niños a la base de la Sección Seis y los dejaron a cargo de Vivio, Subaru, Teana y Elio. Cuando los niños preguntaron porque Nanoha dijo:

- Seki y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –

Karen entendió de golpe…Nanoha y Seki estaban intentando separarse de ellos…era como un esfuerzo para aliviar el dolor en sus corazones. Eso la entristeció pero ella creyó que era lo mejor. Ella pidió que le prestaran un cuarto, que la dejaran sola y que cuidaran de su hermano. Los chicos cabecearon y Nanoha le cedió su propio cuarto.

Karen no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras ella estaba en el cuarto pero ella supo que había pasado unas buenas cuatro horas. Fate vino por ella con su hermano de la mano y los llevaron a una casa muy bonita y Karen supo que era la casa de Nanoha y de Seki. Karen no quiso pasar por las despedidas que sabía que estaban a punto de suceder. Ella entró a la casa para despedirse de sus rescatadores y las defensas que ella había construido para este momento explotaron en pedacitos cuando ella terminó de entrar….a su gran sorpresa toda la casa estaba adornada para una fiesta y todos tenían una sonrisa muy grande en sus caras.

- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? – contestó la niña desconcertada. Aunque no los conocía personalmente, los conocía por lo que Nanoha le había contado. Nadie contestó, en cambio Seki se arrodilló a la altura de ambos niños. Su cara estaba muy nerviosa como si tuviera miedo de algo.

- Karen, Akio, yo tengo algo que mostrarles. Después hay algo que yo quiero preguntarles y los dos tendrán que tomar una gran decisión ¿De acuerdo? –

Ellos cabecearon y Seki los llevó de la mano ante dos puertas y dijo:

- La puerta de la derecha es para Karen y el de la izquierda es la de Akio – Los niños se miraron y Seki terminó – Entren no se preocupen –

Los niños cumplieron el mandato vacilantemente. El primero en entrar fue Akio. Karen escuchó el chillido de sorpresa de su hermano y supo que no era nada malo…

Ella entró al cuarto para ver a su hermano saltando en una cama doble…el cuarto de su hermano era enorme….el cuarto era de un tinte azul, los pisos eran brillantes…al frente de la cama había un escritorio grande de madera y un armario al fondo. Había una mesita de noche y también una pequeña salita para recibir a sus amigos. Los ojos de Karen se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a su habitación, ella empujó la puerta para abrirla y abrió la boca a lo que ella vio. Tenía una cama grande en una esquina con una cómoda al lado de él. Encima de la cómoda un reproductor de música de última tecnología. También tenía una minisalita, un armario de madera estaba al fondo. Sobre el escritorio de madera la chica se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar un dispositivo…

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y Seki dijo reverencialmente….

- Es hora de que Shadow cambie de amo…. -

Los ojos de Karen se abrieron como platos al ver como el dispositivo con forma de gema azul en sus manos cambiaba de forma para tomar la forma de un báculo que ella conocía tan bien. Ella miró a Seki consternada….era su propio báculo…

Seki negó con la cabeza, dijo:

- No te preocupes por eso, Karen, yo no necesito un dispositivo para hacer magia. Shadow nueva identificación…Karen es tu nueva dueña…

- Entendido, rescribiendo comandos…Karen, Nanoha y Seki…completado… -

El báculo se transformó en una especie de joya azul y Karen se la puso en su cuello con un cordelito muy sencillo pero elegante. Akio entró en el cuarto y sonrió a su hermana. Ella preguntó en voz baja….

- ¿Todo esto es para nosotros? -

- Seguro, no creo que esto sea para alguno de nosotros – contestó Signum quien fue silenciada por Hayate con un coscorrón amistoso en el brazo

- Si, es para ustedes dos chicos – dijo Seki – Un cuarto propio si lo quieren llamar así. Yo quiero darles un hogar, aquí conmigo y con mi querida Nanoha. Yo los amo y quiero hacerlos mis hijos –

Akio y Karen se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y comenzaron a tartamudear. Seki se puso de pie y dándoles la espalda dijo:

- Eso si quieren, no puedo obligarles a nada. Ustedes tienen a muchos de mis amigos que quieren ser sus tíos y tías. Que dicen, ¿me permiten adoptarlos? - Había un rastro de miedo en la voz de Seki al haber hecho la pregunta, como si pensara que la niña y el niño fueran a decir que no pero no había ninguna oportunidad para eso….

Karen y Akio como un solo cuerpo se lanzaron contra Seki y Nanoha. La fuerza de su embestida los tumbó al suelo. Seki y Nanoha abrazaron a los niños con fuerza y los niños contestaron con mucho más fuerza si eso era posible llorando de alegría

- ¡Claro que nos quedaremos mamá! – gritó Akio

- ¡No lo duden! ¡Mamá, papá! – Karen contestó en medio de su llanto

Nanoha y Seki se miraron mientras lágrimas de alegría bajaban de sus mejillas y todos los amigos presentes se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la hermosa escena ante ellos…incluso Signum y Vita.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – dijo Nanoha sollozando

- ¡Tiempo para la fiesta! – gritó Teana causando un ataque de risa en los presentes.

Zafira y Urx (la bestia creada por Seki) se miraron con una sonrisa. Urx les lamió la cara causando la risa de los niños y la bestia murmuró afectuosamente en sus oídos…

- Bienvenidos a esta loca familia…mis pequeños amos –

Un mes después Karen y Akio eran conducidos en un coche lujoso. Al entrar vieron que estaban en una impresionante base militar. Al llegar a la entrada del Edificio vieron en la zona de entrenamiento personas volando y lanzando magia. Karen entornó sus ojos para ver mejor y sus ojos miraban asombrada la figura que lanzaba el hechizo que ella lo conocía tan bien….

Era su madre adoptiva…

En ese momento sonó un pitido que dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y todos bajaron a Tierra. Cinco minutos después jóvenes venían caminando hacia el edificio administrativo con caras totalmente sucias y sus caras mostraban que estaban agotados. Al acercarse mejor pudo reconocer a Fate y a Vivio entre los entrenadores. Vivio al verles corrió hacia sus hermanos y los abrazó con alegría. En ese momento a su lado aterrizó un Mago con una túnica de color plata que al reconocerla todos los estudiantes se pusieron en actitud firmes. La Protección pronto desapareció y el joven quedó vestido con su traje de Almirante y ese cambio les reveló…

A Seki, el padre de los niños….

Karen, Akio y Vivio al verlo se le echaron encima y el pobre joven no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, cayó al piso y sus hijos le cayeron encima. Eso causó la risa general de los estudiantes que fue cortada por Vivio que salvando la "honra" de su padre giró su cabeza y dijo a los discípulos de su madre y suyos…

- Diez vueltas a la base por su falta de crecimiento –

Los aprendices tragaron saliva y corrieron a cumplir la orden como alma que lleva el diablo como si un Androide de la insurrección J.S les siguiera de cerca. Seki y Nanoha alcanzaron a escuchar…

- Entendido Teniente….de inmediato –

Esto causó una sonrisa de Seki. Nanoha miró a los niños y preguntó:

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –

Karen y Akio se rascaron la cabeza de forma tan adorable que hicieron que Nanoha y Seki se callaran en el acto tragándose el regaño que ya les estaban preparando. Urx se bajó del automóvil y dijo:

- Lo siento mi Señor Creador, pero ya sabes que no puedo contra tu propio poder y lo sabes muy bien. Ahora tus hijos usan tu tipo de magia y yo no los puedo detener, solo los puedo proteger de las tontadas que hagan –

Seki sonrió a Urx y Nanoha dijo:

- No es tu culpa tampoco Urx, solo que nuestros niños son muy avispados o si no, no sabrían que podrían contigo usando la magia de Raging Heart o de Shadow –

Urx dio un gruñido lleno de fastidio ocasionando la mirada culpable de Vivio. Urx le miró en ese instante y al ver la mirada culpable de la niña entendió todo….ella era la que les había dicho acerca de su debilidad. Urx cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos creció tres veces de su tamaño de bestia. Vivio abrió sus ojos como platos y arranco a correr perseguida por un lobo blanco gigantesco por todo el prado de la base. Karen y Akio se echaron a reír, Seki y Nanoha se miraron fijamente. Nanoha dijo:

- Espero que los Dioses Oscuros no vuelvan… -

- Volverán…ellos no se rinden tan fácilmente...deben estar planeando algo grande…demasiado grande….lo siento en mis huesos….ese accidente solo fue el inicio –

Todos miraron a Seki. Hayate cabeceó….había pasado lo mismo con el incidente de las Reliquias.


	2. La Resurección de la Sección Seis

**Episodio 1**

**La Resurrección de la Sección Seis**

Orbita de Midchilda

Tres Años después

En el espacio exterior en medio de un mar de estrellas el zumbido de los motores de manera regular creó una oportunidad de disfrutar un momento de meditación y descanso separados del bullicio cotidiano.

Para la Investigadora Teana Lanster de la división de Enforcer del Bureau de la Administración de Tiempo-Espacio, era una calma antes de la tormenta que sabía que iba a explotar. Lo que Seki les había contado sobre la Guerra de los Dioses y que la Lost Logia era una creación del Dios Muerte y fue ese Dios quien había modificado los programas del "Tomo de la Oscuridad". Esto la dejaba inquieta. Esta nave había sido asignada a Hayate para la búsqueda de los aliados de estos seres. Teana simplemente había cumplido diecinueve años, su pelo rojizo la hizo parecerse más a una reina de baile que una comandante de los enforcer y toda una Striker. En su mente se le vino el recuerdo el entrenamiento que había sufrido para ser lo que ella era hoy. Sonrió….todo gracias a Nanoha, Fate y sus grandes enseñanzas.

Un año como una Investigadora y dos años bajo la tutoría de Seki refrenaron la mayoría de su impulsividad, sus ojos azules habían perdido la duda que la atenazaba hace un par de años y todo gracias a su entrenamiento y las enseñanzas de Seki. Seki de hecho la había tomado bajo su tutoría y ella ayudó a Seki en las colonias sobre investigación de casos dados en cada planeta y de paso con algunas Investigaciones secretas que el chico llevaba con Hayate. Con la guía de Seki pudo salir avante, se había vuelto famosa en las colonias a donde habían ido y era muy respetada en el borde exterior. Tenía muchos amigos allí así como informantes y por supuesto varios enemigos. Fate le agradecía en el alma a Seki que la llevara consigo para que le ayudara y se pudiera desenvolver de manera independientemente de ellos con sus propios contactos y la chica se había vuelto famosa y era respetada ya por muchos. Solo su nombre generaba ya miradas de respeto en las personas y miedo en los criminales que con solo verla se rendían sin que siquiera la chica activara su dispositivo. Toda esa experiencia le ayudó a ganarse el titulo de Investigadora de Primera Línea y hace pocos días se había ganado el título de Maestra. Cuando eso sucedió Tea había venido con el titulo y se lo había regalado a Seki pero el chico como su segundo Maestro se consideraba orgulloso de la distinción recibida por su pupila y se lo había puesto de nuevo en sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos y ella no ha entendido el motivo de esas lágrimas pero sentía que un día en un futuro cercano lo iba a saber. Fate también como su primera Maestra estaba muy orgullosa de la que fue su aprendiz y supo que la chica había cumplido con su objetivo de convertirse en Investigadora en honor a su hermano fallecido. Eso había transformado a Teana y ahora sus ojos en cambio poseían la confianza de un profesional joven. Con su conducta franca, mirada acerada que heredó de Seki, y la manera fácil que ella llevó su arma en su cinturón, sólo el observador casual pensaría único en una muchacha de su edad. Sin embargo, la imagen fresca que irradiaba se estropeaba un poco con una actitud infantil….

Ella estaba taladrando su talón con impaciencia en el suelo metálico de la nave…

- Es suficiente Teana – una mujer sentada al frente de ella pidió sin sacar su mirada de una pantalla en miniatura donde estaba leyendo el periódico. Esta mujer estaba totalmente relajada, era una mujer joven con la belleza combinada con una madurez que una joven de su edad no tendría. Su pelo rubio largo cayó como una cascada sobre sus hombros casi hasta por debajo de su cintura. Sus ojos raros pero de un bonito color rojo atrayente. Los ojos que miraban a Tea habrían intimidado a cualquiera pero esa mirada era traicionada por el calor maternal que ellos emitían hacia ella. Uno de los Cuatro Jefes de las Fuerzas Militares e Investigadora. Fate T, Hallaoun era una de las cuatro leyendas vivientes en el Bureau, todo un prodigio en la magia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Otra de sus fuerzas era su gran capacidad de investigación. Se esperaba que ella entrenara a un sucesor personalmente como un enforcer respetado, y había escogido a Teana hace varios años como un protegido y ahora la chica le había respondido y de qué manera. Durante ese tiempo, su relación había crecido en la confianza firme entre colegas, uno que ambas mujeres atesoraban como si fuera más una relación madre e hija que de camaradas en el área.

Tea se obligó a detener su movimiento, aunque ella plegó sus brazos por su pecho, una señal de su inquietud. Ella era una persona que solo le gustaba la acción. Fate sonrió a eso pero sabía que la nueva asignación en la nave insignia de la Flota del Bureau era de respeto y eso le llenaba de inquietud. Iban a ser mandados por Seki y Nanoha. Aquí ella sonrió debido a que Subaru su mejor amiga era la nueva aprendiz de Seki y estaban a bordo de esa nave. Fate sonrió recordando a Subaru y su poder ahora aumentado por las enseñanzas de su amigo y al que ya consideraba un hermano.

- Si no te relajas - Fate advirtió - no podrías saludar a Subaru y a tus Maestros Seki y Nanoha apropiadamente -

Tea resopló pero no dijo nada y Fate supo como estimaba a Subaru y como había entrando Seki en su corazón.

- La Almirante Yagami y el Almirante Othoa han reintegrado a la Sección Seis. Tomó muchos favores y cierto chantaje de parte de Seki sobre lo que las Fuerzas militares habían hecho durante el caso J.S. Con eso han podido conseguir uno de los tres nuevos buques de batalla e Insignias de la Flota. Uno de ellos obviamente se queda para defender la casa a propio pedido de ambos. –

- Yo estoy sorprendida de que les hayan permitido tomar posesión de esta nave. –

Fate se encogió de hombros. Ya que sabía que Hayate y Nanoha eran famosas y sabían alguna cosa que Seki guardaba ya que lo trataban como si fuera un Dios. Tea resopló sabiendo algunas cosas acerca de eso pero no todo. La que sabía todo era Subaru y ella luego de su resoplido sonrió enigmáticamente haciendo sonreír a Fate y ella divertida continuó…

- Solo le daban sus favores a Seki ya que no podían controlar su poder como era el caso de Nanoha, Hayate y yo pero al no poder controlarle y como Seki quitó esos sellos y nos enseñó a restringir nuestro propio poder usando nuestros propios sellos, creo que no les gustó eso. Por eso los militares de alto rango de Bureau buscaban la forma de agradarnos y la nave era unas de sus formas. –

Fate sonrió al ingenio de Seki. Fate miró por la ventana hacia el espacio y dijo:

- Teana…te presento nuestro nuevo hogar -

Cada vez que el transbordador se acercaba a su destino, esa nave creció cada vez más…sus 9.4 kilómetros de largo, era la nave más grande construida en toda la historia. Tenía bahías de atraque del tamaño de los cruceros del Bureau y uno especial para el Almirante Chrono…el _**Claudia**_ y uno muy especial…el _**Asura**_. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Tea pudo ver el nombre de la nave….

_**TSN VIPER 320 Arco de Fuego 2….**_

Abajo estaba entre comillas su nombre vulgar….

"_**Home One**__"_

Fate en ese momento comunicó su llegada y de inmediato fue contestado….

- Este es la Almirante Yagami Hayate del _**Home One**_ tienen permiso para aterrizar en la bahía dos junto al _**Asura**_…bienvenidas a su nueva casa -

Fate sonrió cuando ella contestó - Hayate, que bueno oír tu voz -

- Igualmente, Fate, Teana Lanster debe estar contigo, yo imagino. Eso hará a Nanoha, Seki y Subaru alegrarse mucho. La Comandante Subaru y la Teniente Vivio están en camino para recibirlas, ellas tienen sus itinerarios durante el día. -

La comunicación se silencio pero no importó ya que Fate y Tea tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…

La rutina de aterrizaje no tomó mucho tiempo. La tripulación estuvo casi al lado de la nave justo al momento de aterrizar e incluso antes de apagar motores parecían como hormigas ya trabajando en la nave preparándola para una posible partida. Cuando Tea y Fate bajaron por la rampa abierta se sorprendieron al ver al lado al _**Asura**_ en perfecto estado y esperando. Tea miró a su alrededor para ver armaduras de combate en el espacio en la siguiente bahía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto y entendió a Fate cuando le dijo que los militares querían estar en los mejores términos con Seki, Nanoha y Hayate.

- ¡Fate! ¡Tea! –

Las dos mujeres se giraron en el acto hacia la voz que les llamaba…sin equivocaciones las reconocieron en el acto…era Vivio Othoa Takamachi la hija del Demonio blanco legendario, el As de Ases y del Ángel de la Muerte y al que apodaban también como el Creador. A su lado estaba un felino…un felino que Fate reconoció al instante…

Era Urx...un Guardián creado por Seki…el padre adoptivo de Vivio

Al lado de Vivio había otra muchacha algo mayor pero igualmente famosa….la comandante de campo Subaru Nakagima con la fama de la mejor rescatista que ha generado Bureau en su larga historia. Hoy en día aprendiz de Seki en los campos de la Magia. Una adolescente de ojos cerúleos con su cabello color mar. Tea si que extrañaba a su compañera.

Tea observaba a su amiga a los ojos…se dio cuenta de que el vigor con el que le conoció estaba más enfocado, más determinado y menos inclinado para dejarlo todo al azar. Tea con su forma de estar de pie se dio cuenta de que su amiga era muy segura de sí misma y muy poderosa….

Fate ahogó un grito de asombro, Tea le miró. Fate dijo:

- No me digas que también tienes sellos de restricción –

Subaru bajó su cabeza sin embargo cabeceó. Tea le miró con asombro y Subaru dijo:

- Mi Maestro Seki liberó todo el poder dormido dentro de mi…casi comparable al de Nanoha cuando tenía nueve años –

Tea tragó saliva y Subaru dijo:

- Ahora no es de alarmarse….Nanoha esta en nivel Doble S….con sus sellos y sin ellos esta cinco niveles por arriba y gracias al Libro que Seki le regaló podrían ser más niveles…Seki está igual. Yo solo estoy en nivel A+ y sin los sellos subiría cinco niveles. –

Tea sonrió y dijo:

- Los mismos que los míos -

Urx al ver a Tea la miró de arriba abajo. No podía creer que esa muchacha fuera una investigadora famosa pero sobretodo una Striker. Urx miró a la otra protegida de su creador y entendió de golpe que no debía infravalorarlas solo por ser muy jóvenes. Sabía que su amo había creado un dispositivo con solo tener unos meses de edad. Miró a Tea de nuevo y sonrió al ver como Fate abrazaba con fuerza a Vivio y Tea hacía lo propio con Subaru. Tea fue la primera en recuperarse del abrazo de la androide a pesar de que Subaru la había apretado mucho más fuerte debido a los injertos cibernéticos que ella poseía y más bien eran en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Subaru! - la muchacha abrió la boca - ¡Permítame ir…! ¡No…puedo respirar! -

Subaru la soltó con una mueca….

- Lo siento, Tea. Pero me gratifica poder verte de nuevo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo Fate te trata?... ¿mejor que Seki?…. ¿verdad?–

Tea resopló ante la barrera de preguntas, algunas sin sentido de su amiga.

– Subaru, estás gritando en mi oreja – ella se quejó – y yo estoy bien – Ella miró el cuerpo de la Striker de arriba abajo….

- Y ese uniforme plateado y azul tuyo -

Subaru se miró, sonrió orgullosa y dijo….

- Este uniforme debo llevarlo a pesar de estar en cualquier unidad. Este uniforme representa mi estado de aprendiz de Seki y mi estado como subordinada de Nanoha. –

El uniforme de la muchacha era el mismo que tenía cuando se habían graduado como Striker pero en vez del blanco ahora poseía el color plata. Sin embargo la forma del traje y las líneas azules del traje permanecían iguales. Tea miró a Vivio para verla en un traje color gris con un parche azul en él. Vivio dijo:

- Soy la Teniente Vivio Othoa Takamachi y estoy a cargo de los Guerreros y Strikers que defienden esta fortaleza -

Todos sonrieron y Tea miró con respeto a Vivio al estado de operación de ella dentro de la nave. Tea le felicitó a la vez que le rascaba detrás de las orejas a Urx y Vivio por toda respuesta sonrió orgullosa de ella misma y sus logros sin la sombra que sus padres adoptivos tenían. La niña dijo:

- Han oído hablar de los rumores –

Tea cabeceó seria al igual que Fate. Subaru dijo:

- Yo he estado en un par de misiones con Seki en la margen externa con las colonias que tienen algún tipo de alianza con nosotros. Algunas de esas personas dicen que fantasmas frecuentan las sendas espaciales. Los pilotos de carga cuando cogen ciertos atajos en las sendas ven luces extrañas, sus sistemas de vuelo enloquecen por unos momentos y cuando las luces desaparecen sus instrumentos regresan a la normalidad. Otros captan energías totalmente extrañas con sus escáneres. Muchas personas están preocupadas y otros nerviosos. Seki y yo seguimos una de esas luces por mucho tiempo y esa luz huía de nosotros pero nunca nos atacó. Noté que Seki parecía reconocer la energía de los escáneres y me ordenó que enfilara la nave a _**Jvun**_ usando un método de viaje que desconozco pero que es muy rápido. Allí conocí unas cosas que en estos momentos no diré por la confianza que Seki puso en mí y solo diré cuando la Diosa de la Luz despierte o que el mismo Seki lo ordene así –

- Las personas están hablando y los rumores crecen y lo que es peor. Han visto a Seki usar tecnología parecida porque la nave de Seki, que están en la bahía Uno posee esas mismas luces y ya lo están tildando como el causante de esos sustos aunque es bueno y malo porque la gente se calma un poco pero la reputación de Seki se ve en juego – Fate dijo seriamente y en su interior reinaba una rabia de que catalogaran a su amigo como cómplice de lo que sucedía en las colonias. Tea al ver el rostro de angustia de Fate cambió de tema rápidamente….

- Teniente, nos dijeron que traías nuestros itinerarios de hoy y mañana –

Vivio cabeceó y de la nada sacó dos sobres sellados para ambas con el nombre impreso de ellas en la parte de enfrente y con un letrero rojo que las asombró….Top Secret….

Vivio continuó…

- Dentro de ella está su llave, el número de su camarote, un mapa de la nave y un horario de lo que va a pasar hoy y un cuidadoso pedido de Seki…por eso el Top Secret….solo los podrán abrir ustedes….así está codificado el sobre y el que lo abra y no sean ustedes dos los que abrieron el sobre…morirán al instante. Les adelanto que lo único que se va a hacer es en la noche a las 2100 después de la cena. Hayate y mi madre darán un discurso de bienvenida y todos van a estar allí. Van a haber muchas caras viejas, será una gran vista reencontrarnos de nuevo -

Dos horas después ellas caminaron al salón de Inteligencia de la nave. Esa habitación estaba llena de técnicos y oficiales que estaba preparando todo. Las sillas eran hechas de cuero real, las mesas se pusieron generosamente en el cuarto espacioso. Las paredes normalmente severas se empapelaron con el color y pinturas al óleo. Teana al entrar se sentó en una silla al lado de Subaru. Notó a Elio y Kyaro, también a los Guardianes de Hayate, Vivio y a Urx el Guardián de Seki. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y por ellas entraron….

Reinforce flotando al lado de Hayate, Hayate la estudiante afamada de Gil Graham y uno de los Héroes de las casualidades del Libro de la Oscuridad y del caso J.S. Aunque pequeña y delgada ella tenía un aura de poder solo reservada para los más viejos y canosos dentro de las Fuerzas. Detrás de ella entraron los amigos más íntimos de Hayate. Nanoha Takamachi y Fate T. Hallaoun con el mismo rango de Hayate dentro de las Fuerzas militares. Cada una con un aura de poder que hizo enmudecer hasta el mismo Urx. Una de las cuales tenía la reputación del Diablo Blanco debido a su fuerza mágica y su habilidad para la batalla. Los mismo pasa con Fate…una Investigadora legendaria y especialista en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que podría batirse a duelo con todos los agentes del Bureau a excepción de Hayate y Nanoha y ganarles. Al lado de las chicas un muchacho nuevo para algunos pero con su misma reputación y poder. No había hecho aún nada legendario pero su poder al derrotar a las criaturas nuevas, y de haber creado un ser vivo usando magia le dio la reputación del Creador y el apodo del Ángel de la Muerte. A estos cuatro chicos los llamaban Herederos de los Cuatro Almirantes Legendarios o los "Cuatro Grandes" como habían llamado en el pasado a los Almirantes que habían luchado contra el libro de la Oscuridad sin saber que uno de ellos era hijo de uno.

Detrás de ellos entró el Comandante Griffith Lowran. Teana notó que él ya no llevó las gafas y asumió que él se había hecho la cirugía mágica de los ojos. A este hombre le habían ofrecido muchos cargos muy buenos y mejores del que estaba pero este no había renunciado, incluso se le había ofrecido su propia nave. Evidentemente, el se había negado a trabajar con ellos por quedarse al lado de Hayate y de Seki y eso habló favorablemente de la lealtad que inspiraban ambos muchachos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en las sillas de adelante y Rein se sentó en el hombro de su señora y los que estaban en el cuarto saludaron de pie. Griffith seguía estando de pie y se dirigió a los funcionarios congregados.

- Almirantes, Generales, capitanes, jefes de departamento, comandantes y funcionarios. Buenas tardes. El informe de hoy es resumido, esperamos que la misión salga como está planeada y volvamos pronto a casa antes de lo planeado. Ahora para iniciar va a haber un pequeño discurso de su Almirante Yagami, habrá una breve explicación del motivo de que la Sección Seis se reinstale, a cargo de la Almirante Takamashi y de mi parte antes de que nosotros despeguemos –

Lowran y Nanoha comenzaron a explicar el motivo de que la Sección Seis volvía al ataque y todos cabecearon entendiendo…eran los Guardianes de los pueblos aliados bajo la norma y protección del Bureau. Cuando Nanoha y Lowran finalizaron, Hayate se puso de pie mientras Lowran y Nanoha ayudaban a Seki a ponerse de pie quien no hizo nada para pararse. Seki bajó su cabeza y Nanoha dijo…

- Levanta tu cabeza Seki, mereces el cargo que Hayate y yo te hemos dado a parte de ser el máximo Jefe de las Fuerzas de Rescate…también se te ha nombrado Almirante y uno de los cuatro jefes de las Fuerzas Militares por haber rescatado a esas personas hace años de esos bichos que nadie excepto Hayate, Fate y yo podemos destruir y eso porque tus nos dijiste como…sin ti muchas personas hubieran muerto…tu mereces estar al lado de Hayate...salvaste a mi familia del ataque de ese ser que se hace llamar así mismo el Dios Bestia…eso nunca lo olvidaré… -

Nanoha sollozó y continuó….

- Seki tú no has hecho nada de lo que nosotras hemos hecho, pero tú has hecho aún más….la ayuda que he recibido de tu creación que me ha apoyado hasta casi su destrucción…me ha socorrido a salir adelante y así ayudar a muchas personas y eso viene de ti…yo se que tu creaste a Raging Heart hace veinticinco años cuando apenas eras un bebé…se que creaste a Shadow solo con el motivo de poder curarme cuando caí gravemente herida…..sé que trabajaste muy duro para crear a Bardiche el dispositivo de Fate para ayudar a la amiga de tu madre…y es gracias a Raging Heart lo que yo soy…lo que es Fate es gracias a Bardiche y a Shadow le debo mi vida…tú fuiste los que los salvaste….no yo…y eso que no cuento tu intervención directa que salvó la vida a mi familia…y el punto final…tú fuiste el que me salvó la vida cuando estaba por morir…tu llevaste mi conciencia a conocer tu vida mientras tu magia y la de tu hermana me iba curando el cuerpo poco a poco…solo puedo decir esto…gracias…a ti y a tu querida hermana –

Nanoha se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza al muchacho. Seki estaba inmóvil mientras Hayate, Fate, Subaru, Tea, Kyaro y Elio le miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y los cuatro Wolkenritter daban un respingo asombrado y miraban a Seki con nuevos ojos. Vita estaba sorprendida…ese chico les había ayudado indirectamente a salvar a Hayate del Libro de la Oscuridad. Le había salvado la vida a Nanoha….los ojos Vita le brillaron de una manera muy poderosa como queriendo decir que si le hacían un rasguño lo pagarían muy caro. La cara de Shamal estaba pálida y miraba a Seki con un cariño tal, que solo una madre podría dar. Zafira bajó su cabeza para que nadie viera como murmuraba para si y si estuvieran a su lado hubieran escuchado el juramento hacia Seki de la bestia Guardiana y Signum miraba a Seki con sus ojos llenos de asombro y en su mirada surgió un fuego vivo muy sobre-protectivo hacia Seki y Nanoha. Rein saltó sorprendida ante esto y sus ojos se llenaron de un respeto enorme por el chico que estaba al lado de su Ama y mirándolo de reojo se juró que lo cuidaría a toda costa. Agito desde el hombro de Signum miraba al chico con sus ojos abiertos como platos ante lo que la muchacha decía y sintió en su corazón como el chico tenía el mismo deseo de su fallecido Señor…los ojos de Agito brillaron terriblemente…ese chico se merecía su respeto, lo cuidaría sin dudarlo y se fusionaría con él cuando fuese necesario para prestarle su poder…

Hayate se giró de golpe a Seki y bajó su cabeza llena de respeto ante Seki. El chico le levantó la barbilla en medio de un suspiro. Hayate le abrazó con fuerza y sollozó en sus brazos. Seki la dejó llorar, pronto ella se calmó y le agradeció cariñosamente con un abrazo el haber creado a Raging Heart, Shadow y a Bardiche. Seki apenado solo asintió conmovido ante el bello gesto de su amiga.

Los Guerreros de Hayate se recuperaron de la impresión de lo que Nanoha había dicho, se miraron entre ellos y los cuatro como uno cabecearon y confirmaron el pensamiento de Signum….

_Seki Othoa se cuidaría como si fuera su propio Amo_…

Fate estaba en su silla tiesa, aunque ya sabía eso, esa información no dejaba de asombrarla. Indirectamente Seki le había ayudado en el terrible suceso con su madre…había creado a Bardiche para Alicia y ella lo había "heredado"….el respeto y la estima de Fate por Seki creció a niveles espantosos y Fate se juró allí mismo que Seki no recibiría ningún daño y lo protegería aún si tuviera que dar su vida por su bienestar…

A Subaru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y entendió a Nanoha…ella le había rescatado y ella a su vez había salvado mucha más gente…era una cadena…le debía la vida a Nanoha por supuesto, pero también se la debía a Seki Othoa…el creador del Raging Heart y se aguantó las ganas de ir a agradecérselo con un abrazo…

Tea miraba a Seki con respeto creciente y supo que si no fuera por él no hubiera podido cumplir su sueño. Ahora la magia de su hermano la respetaban bien y ella era una Investigadora. Tea inclinó su cabeza a Seki más que respetuosamente….lo hizo con veneración.

Elio le miró con asombro…indirectamente había ayudado a Fate y esta les había hecho sus hijos adoptivos. Elio se puso de pie e hizo un saludo militar pronunciado como una especie de agradecimiento para luego lanzarse a sus brazos. Seki lo recibió y dijo en un murmullo…

- De nada….no debes agradecérmelo a mí….agradéceselo a mí hermana fallecida…todo esto es gracias a ella, incluso yo le debo mi vida….así nacieron Bardiche y Raging Heart….por mi deseo de proteger lo más preciado para mí hermana…sin embargo nacieron demasiado tarde…que irónico….Raging Heart nació el día de la muerte de mi padre…Bardiche nació el día de la muerte de mi estimada Alicia…ese día mi hermana y yo perdimos a la persona más querida para nosotros….por ellas dos hubiera hecho cualquier cosa…hubiera muerto mil veces y regaría mil veces mi sangre para salvarlas a ellas dos…a mi pequeña hermana y a su grandiosa amiga….mi pequeños tesoros… –

Seki enmudeció, todos notaron como los brazos y el cuerpo en general del chico temblaban terriblemente mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones que inundaban su corazón en esos momentos. El silencio del lugar hizo que ese susurro todo el mundo lo escuchara. Hayate ordenó con la mirada un minuto de silencio que fue obedecido por todo el mundo en el acto con sumo respeto. Al acabar el minuto de silencio Elio habló:

- Seki…no sabía nada…gracias por lo que hiciste por Hayate, Nanoha y Fate….sin ellas Tea, Subaru, Kyaro y yo no seríamos nada…y eso contándonos….quien sabe a cuantos más has ayudado directa e indirectamente…es gracias a ti que hoy puedo decir con orgullo que soy un Experto….y todos mis triunfos serán siempre dedicados a tu hermana fallecida….ella debe estar muy orgullosa de su hermano mayor y aumentará más su felicidad al ver realizados sus deseos y vaticinios ¡Hogwh! –

Elio se separó de Seki, guardó un silencio elocuente lleno de respeto tanto como para Seki como para su hermana. Seki inclinó su cabeza y todos vieron como lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Al ver llorar a Seki, Kyaro se puso de pie de un salto y sabiendo que le había ayudado a Nanoha e indirectamente a Fate se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. Sin esperar nada y rompiendo el protocolo corrió a Seki y dando un salto cayó a sus brazos, le dio un poderoso abrazo, Seki le miró….

- Seki, gracias, Fate me ha cuidado como solo una madre puede hacerlo y Nanoha me ha dicho que mi poder puede ayudar a muchas personas y lo voy a hacer. Es gracias al entrenamiento con Nanoha que he podido sobrevivir en la vida. Soy una Experta y esto es gracias a ti –

Aquí la chica se calló por un par de segundos pero continuó en medio de un grito….

- ¡Aún si tengo que dar mi vida en ello! ¡Seki, no estás solo en tu cruzada! ¡TUS PADRES Y TU HERMANA NO MORIRÁN EN VANO! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE SEAS FELIZ! ¡LO MERECES MAS QUE CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS! ¡ESO LO JURO! -

Seki se sentó de golpe en su silla con Kyaro en brazos totalmente sorprendido y fuertemente conmovido ante lo dicho por los dos jóvenes y por las emociones que llenaban su corazón ante el agradecimiento de sus amigos y conocidos por algo que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había creado…el dispositivo Raging Heart y como había luchado para crear a Shadow y Bardiche. Hayate le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa calurosa. Luego ella miró a todos los congregados y comenzó su discurso:

- Todos - su voz suave fue escuchada por el cuarto de algún modo - gracias por aceptar mi demanda humilde. Yo sé que son los mejores en sus campos respectivos y debe de haber sido una decisión difícil para algunos de ustedes dejar los ambientes familiares para esto. Pero yo creo que juntos, la tripulación del _**Home One**_, podemos representar una diferencia real. Nosotros somos los más buenos que el Bureau tiene que ofrecer, los mejores maestros, los mejores consejeros y estrategas y los más experimentados Guerreros. Con nuestro poder combinado nada puede detenernos. Yo espero que un día crean lo que yo les estoy diciendo y además tenemos a un par de aliados muy poderosos entre nosotros. No diré quiénes son, aunque ya sospechen de uno y que representan, por qué no son míos sus secretos para divulgar, pero les diré esto…nada se interpondrá entre ellos y la victoria. Hace menos de tres años Bureau enfrentó sus días más oscuros cuando Jail Scaglietti atacó nuestra base principal en Midchilda. Por primera vez Bureau casi fue derrotado y se amenazaron muchas vidas inocentes por las acciones de esta persona y sus aliados. Solo el poder combinado de las Fuerzas Aéreas con la Sección Seis fueron los encargados de llevar al Bureau a la victoria...y por supuesto aquí debemos meter también a Seki…gracias a él pudimos salir adelante….Bardiche…Shadow…Raging Heart…Max Calibur…Cross Mirage…Kerykerion y Strada…nacieron o se volvieron muy fuertes y poderosos gracias a tu intervención…eso lo sé….los dispositivos nombrados fueron creados por ti o por tu poder…o simplemente a tu poder como el Creador….Seki ya sabes a lo que me refiero… -

Aquí todos los presentes la miraban silenciosamente. Seki le miraba embobado realmente sorprendido entendiendo la familiaridad con los dispositivos de los cuatro jóvenes Expertos. Subaru, Tea, Elyo y Kyaro se miraron llenos de asombro y Seki dijo:

- Pero es gracias a Reinforce Zwei eso que acabas de decir. Yo no tuve nada que ver. Pueda que mis encarnaciones pasadas hayan escrito eso en el Libro de la Oscuridad –

Hayate negó con la cabeza y le respondió retóricamente….

- Y quien fue el que nos ayudó a controlar el Sistema Maestro del Tomo y su Programa de Seguridad…y sin siquiera estar presente….con tu magia….con tus creaciones Raging Heart y Bardiche…sin su ayuda yo no hubiera podido realizar mi función como administradora…además fue tu primera encarnación quien creó esos libros….o me equivoco -

Seki supo que estaba hablando del Dios Sabiduría y entendió de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El muchacho sonrojado bajó su cabeza mirando a la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Todos los presentes miraban a ese muchacho sorprendidos y entendieron ahora el porqué de su apodo de Creador. La Mayoría pasó saliva pensado con gran temor en los enemigos que se encontrasen por el camino. Sabían su otro apodo y al verlo tan gentil y bondadoso entendieron que el Ángel de la Muerte saldría a la luz si le hicieran daño a sus seres queridos, o no le dejaran cumplir su labor. Hayate le contempló con cariño y continuó…

- Tu creación…Seki…fue el que le permitió a Nanoha a ayudarme a controlar el poder del libro…Nanoha no lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de Raging Heart y tampoco cuando sucedió el caso J.S y de paso rescató a su hija adoptada…tu creación ayudó a Nanoha de nuevo….- Aquí Rein se posó en el hombro de Seki y la pequeña le dio un potente abrazo con sus bracitos - …Seki…solo con la presencia de tu poder pudiste representar una diferencia. Ahora yo creo que todos juntos podemos lograr aún más de lo que uno solo puede hacer. Yo creeré siempre…nada puede detenernos…no será fácil…eso lo sé. Nosotros somos la tripulación del _**Home One**_…nosotros somos de nuevo la Sección Seis Móvil….

Hayate miró cada cara seria y terminó…

- …Y nosotros regresamos al negocio -

Poco después de la reunión en la oficina de Seki los cuatro chicos se acercaron y al reconocerse se abrazaron con alegría…

- Kyaro, Elio…ustedes dos crecieron harto…sobre todo tu, Elio –

Subaru abrazó a Elio con un brazo y con su otro brazo le restregó el cabello; el muchacho se revolcó festivamente tratando de zafarse del abrazo de la androide. Subaru solo se rió más duro…

- Tienes razón Tea, está más grande. Debe ser lo que él está comiendo… -

Todos los cuatro se giraron a mirar a donde Elio estaba sentado en la mesa de recepción de la oficina de Seki y había un plato de comida de tamaño grotesco. Elio sonrió tímidamente y los otros sonrieron divertidos. Elio siempre había sido delgado pero como Fate había adoptado a Kyaro y a Elio como sus hijos a ellos no les faltaba nada. Subaru y Tea habían sido cuidados por Nanoha y Seki y no les había faltado nada. Ahora Elio está tan alto como al estatura de Tea cuando estaba con la Sección Seis y el caso de Scaglietti. Un poco y alcanza la estatura actual de Tea. Kyaro estaba también más alta, su cara había cambiado mucho y ya no parecía la de un bebé, ganando un rostro redondeado y un busto más crecido y un cuerpo más estilizado. Los dos llevaron los uniformes muy parecidos al uniforme de Fate cuando estaba con Bardiche activado. En sus hombros lucían con orgullo la insignia de los Strikers.

Pero ése no era el único cambio que Teana vio. Aunque Elio y Kyaro tenían sólo catorce años, ellos habían tenido desafíos difíciles en sus vidas, incluso los días oscuros de la invasión de Scaglietti y su consecuencia. Ellos, como Teana y Subaru, habían ganado el título de Strikers saliendo del mismo infierno. Tea dijo alegremente…

- Es demasiado tiempo amigos. Saben, viéndonos los cuatro comprendí cuanto los he extrañado y cuanto los cuatro le debemos lo que somos a Nanoha, Fate, Hayate y por supuesto a Seki –

Subaru sonrió a eso y Kyaro dijo:

- Eso es cierto Tea, pero si no fuera por Seki, Nanoha y Fate no nos hubieran podido ayudar. A él se lo debemos todo…-

De repente Kyaro dio un leve salto cuando una cabeza serpentina salió debajo de la mesa cerca de su regazo. El dragoncito de la chica reveló un rugido que sonó como un sarcasmo para los chicos….

- ¡Friedriche! – Kyaro se quejó - ¡Cuida ese lenguaje!

Elio se rió entre dientes, mientras Teana y Subaru apenas miraron fijamente la apariencia inesperada del dragoncito de Kyaro. El animalito rugió de nuevo suavemente pero para todos sonó como una risa llena de entretenimiento. A la mirada de Tea, Kyaro contestó.

- Ahhh, Freid dice que no cuatro, nosotros cinco y que olvidaste mencionarlo Teana-san -

La Investigadora sonrió abiertamente al pequeño dragón….

- Lo siento chico, me disculpo por haberte olvidado –

Ella frotó el lomo escamoso del dragoncito mientras el dragoncito contestó con un ronroneo satisfecho como contestación. En ese momento una voz fuerte se escuchó detrás de los cuatro jóvenes Strikers….

- Y yo que pensé que Hayate y mi Amo Seki no permitían mascotas en la nave –

Los cuatro Expertos se giraron para revelar a Urx, la creación de Seki y los Wolkenritter de pie ante ellos y la puerta estaba abierta notando que habían entrado sin hacerse notar por los cuatro chicos. Subaru se sonrojó y Urx dijo:

- Subaru, de que te sonrojas. Seki te deja usar su oficina para lo que necesites así que no te preocupes, no pasa nada –

Subaru suspiró aliviada a la afirmación de la bestia guardiana. Al lado de Urx estaba Vita…la niña eterna, no había cambiado nada aunque el uniforme blanco y negro que llevaba le hizo ver mucho más ruda de lo que sus ojos mostraban a sus amigos. Había un parche de color rojo en su hombro derecho, el rojo del escuadrón de ataque entre los Strikers. A su lado estaba Shamal quien no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, esta vestida con un traje color plata con un parche color oro en su hombro formando una corona de laurel lo que significaba que era la jefe de personal de medicina. Zafira estaba en su forma humanoide con un uniforme oscuro y en su hombro un parche con la forma de un puño que significaba el departamento de seguridad. Al lado de Zafira estaba Signum Needes el líder de los Wolkenritter y en su hombro había un parche color azul que significaba que estaba segundo al mando del escuadrón de Nanoha y en su otro hombro estaba emperchado Agito su compañero. Signum al ver a Subaru cabeceó y Tea observó con asombro como el parche que ella tenía la mitad de color azul y el otro de color plata. A esto Tea alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

Vita sonrió abiertamente y cruzó sus brazos….

- Kyaro, Freidriche parece como si fuera un pavo ¿Qué piensas Agito? ¿Te gusta el sabor del dragón a la pavo? –

El duende se rió entre dientes desde su percha. Tea pensó que el duende parecía más bien una muñeca de juguete que otra cosa.

- Nahhh – Agito dijo – sabrá más a pescado que a pavo -

Kyaro miró a Agito y a Vita, se rió entre dientes ante la serie de gorgeos de su dragón:

- Freid, está diciendo que simplemente Agito tiene el tamaño perfecto para caber en la boca de Fried – para dar énfasis al punto de su señora el dragoncito abrió y cerró sus mandíbulas con un chasquido y tragando como si hubiera comido algo. Elio y Subaru se rieron a eso, Shamal se rió educadamente con una mano encima de su boca. Agito frunció el cejo y miró al Dragón y su buche. Signum y Zafira guardaron silencio aunque una sonrisa suave surcó sus labios y Urx sonreía abiertamente.

- Los cinco parecen geniales – Shamal dijo sentándose en la mesa mientras los demás se ubicaron en la amplia oficina y por respeto ninguno de ellos se sentó en el escritorio de Seki. - Y Elio y Kyaro se han puesto tan grandes…Elio ya debe atraer a las chicas por ahí…y Kyaro a los chicos…-

- Todos nos están diciendo lo mismo – murmuró Elio ruborizado – Nosotros no hemos crecido tanto -

Tea vio a Signum que no había comido nada desde su llegada y notó que Signum solo tenía un vaso de agua en su mano….

- Comandante, ¿no tienes hambre? -

- A usted no se le pasa nada Enforcer – ella no dijo más

Tea tartamudeó…

- Lo siento…si yo…la ofendí…en algo -

Agito miró a la Investigadora y luego a su Señora con el cuidado en sus ojos pero sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y el duende la entendía perfectamente. Ella miró de nuevo a Tea y contestó…

- Mi Amo no tiene hambre. Eso es todo Enforcer -

- Lo…lo siento –

Signum puso un dedo en el hombro de Agito callándola de su contestación. El Caballero miraba a Tea y dijo:

- Lanster, veo que le han enseñado bien. Fate debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. No hizo nada mal, simplemente es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pensar en estos momentos, pero nada del cual preocuparse -

- Ella está angustiada sobre Hayate y sobre su lealtad a Seki - Shamal confió, mientras apoyando sus codos en la mesa y descansando su barbilla contra los dedos unidos.

- ¿Han estado escuchando los rumores? Los rumores que hablan sobre un antiguo General del Ejercito del Bureau y que ha sido visto muy seguido en el planeta Jvun uno de los hogares de Seki -

Subaru gimió. Kyaro y Elio se miraron….

- ¿De qué están hablando? – Elio preguntó y Kyaro dijo:

- Nosotros hemos estado mucho tiempo con los de la sección de medio ambiente y sabemos poco de lo que pasa en la central ¿Algo pasó? -

Signum le miró y al ver su cara echa un lio contestó amablemente…

- estamos hablando del desaparecido General Solur Emir -

Tea miró a Signum y supo de inmediato que por su cara el problema de ella tenía que ver con ese general. Tea dijo con un tono duro que sorprendió a todos su actitud:

- General Solur Emir, miembro de alta jerarquía de las Fuerzas de Rescate y Tercero en la línea de las Fuerzas Terrestres de Midchilda. Se transfirió al departamento de Asuntos Internos poco después del caso del Libro de la Oscuridad tras la muerte del padre de Chrono y de Seki hace veinticinco años. Su hermano cayó en combate en ese suceso y desde entonces se rumorea que el mismo es el líder y creador de un movimiento contra la corrupción del Bureau, su cruzada contra la conspiración. Él ha conseguido a muchos seguidores. Ellos se llaman a sí mismos NightWalkers –

- No parece tan malo – Kyaro murmuró – parece como una buena idea. Nosotros no queremos a los traidores y los corruptos con nosotros –

Fried se recostó en el regazo de su ama y se dispuso a dormir. Ella frotó su lomo ausentemente. Urx murmuró….

- A ese General no le gusta Hayate por la casualidad del Libro de la Oscuridad que mi Señor Creador me narró y además tampoco le gusta a mi Amo….tiene algo que ver como ella y mi Amo escalaron las posiciones para estar en lo alto de la élite de las Fuerzas Armadas además de ser los líderes de tres sectores…eso creo que no le hace gracia. Mi Amo es el Segundo de las Fuerzas Aéreas y el Ama Nanoha es la líder. Mi Amo es el líder las Fuerzas de Rescate y prevención de riesgos y también la central de contraespionaje….desde que Hayate, Nanoha y Seki lograron coger este crucero está más afilado que nunca. -

Zafira cabeceó y dijo:

- Muchas de sus transmisiones dicen que los logros de Hayate y de Seki son por alianzas con los derrotados y está pasando la bola que Seki es uno de los líderes de los seres que atacaron el aeropuerto de Ulia y lo tilda de un Ser Oscuro…– Aquí todos se miraron

- …aunque no está totalmente errado con lo de Ser o este caso un Dios – murmuró Urx y solo Signum y Agito que al escuchar eso de la bestia Guardiana abrieron sus ojos como platos y miraban a la criatura asombrados….

Los ojos de Zafira lucían hastiados como si hubiera chupado un limón….

- Él piensa que ellos han conseguido esto porque ella conoció al Almirante Gil Graham y usó esa conexión a su ventaja y Seki por defecto con Hayate y eso que ni siquiera caen en cuenta quien fue el padre del muchacho. –

Signum golpeó la mesa con un puño cerrado causando que Kyaro y Subaru saltaran del susto. Agito miraba angustiadamente a Signum y la mueca de rabia que había en la cara de su Señora. Teana frunció el entrecejo, mientras estudiando la reacción del caballero. Signum terminó con el enojo hirviendo en su cara…

- Seki y mi actual Ama Hayate ¡nunca harían tal cosa!….¡tan clandestina! -

- El simplemente es un bastardo celoso de nuestra Señora y el creador del Raging Heart – Vita se quejó, más sin embargo en sus ojos había cierta duda por el hombre que había respetado. Hayate Yagami y Seki Othoa eran figuras muy poderosas en el Bureau sin necesidad de usar conexiones…

Gil Graham, el mentor de Hayate, los Wolkenritter, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Hallaoun, la familia Hallaoun y el poderoso Seki Othoa. Para Seki ocurría con Nanoha, Hayate y Fate. Teana nunca había pensado sobre la Almirante Yagami y el Almirante Otoha de esa forma y su respeto por ellos creció aún más. Sin embargo los chicos tenían amigos poderosos….Gil Graham, los Hallaoun y algunos más pero es suficiente para hacerles una presencia política formidable. El Idiota se daría cuenta ciertamente y reconocería ese poder. En algunos casos, ese reconocimiento puede estar en la forma de los detractores. Los pensamientos austeros de la Investigadora fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando Subaru ondeó una mano delante de ella

- ¿Tea? Detente de vagar por el espacio – Ella reaccionó y miró que estaban solos los cuatro Strikers…

- parece que va a empezar -

Justo en ese momento el _**Home One**_ avanzó a velocidad crucero para internarse en el espacio para comenzar su patrullaje por las colonias.

**Arco de Fuego - 2 **

**Oficina de la Almirante Yagami.**

La Almirante Nanoha Takamachi sólo aprendió a apreciar el café en el ejército. Ella cuando niña casi nunca lo había bebido. Sólo cuando se trasladó permanentemente a Midchilda con sus padres y cuando ella fue nombrada capitán ella pudo hallarle el sabor a la sustancia amarga que no le había gustado cuando niña. Sin embargo la cafeína no podía reemplazar el estado de continua alarma en la que ella estaba debido a sus más de doce años de batallas. Aquí ella pensó en Raging Heart y como este le había ayudado y cuando Urx le había dicho que la energía que despedía ese dispositivo era la misma magia de Seki antes de fusionarla con el Dios Sabiduría…esta afirmación hizo que ella llegara a la conclusión de que Seki era el creador de su dispositivo y Yuuno lo había encontrado o el mismo de niño se lo había dejado. De esa forma había llegado a ella. Ahora ella sonrió porque Seki para ella era muy importante y si algo le llegase a pasar sabía que enfurecería no solo a ella a Fate y a Hayate. Sabía que Teana, Subaru, Kyaro y Elio también se enfurecerían terriblemente. Esos cuatro ya querían a Seki como a un hermano grande. Nanoha se trajo al presente por el zumbido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse. Por ella entraron Fate, Hayate, Seki y Lowran. Al lado de ellos venía Urx y encima de la cabeza de la bestia venía Rein.

Lowran permaneció de pie mientras los demás se sentaban cómodamente en las sillas de cuero de la oficina excepto Hayate que se sentó en su escritorio. El hombre habló:

- Almirantes Hayate y Nanoha, les tengo que felicitar por su discurso, estaba muy motivador. Almirante Othoa no sabía que fueras el creador del dispositivo de la Almirante Takamachi y de la Almirante e Investigadora Testarossa y ahora le doy mis sinceros agradecimientos por haberlo hecho y por haber intervenido en esa catástrofe. Entre los que salvaron estaba mi hermana…de hecho mi hermana me contó cómo no solo la sacaste del accidente sino que le salvaste la vida a muchas personas….ella vio antes de ser rescatada por tu persona…como defendiste con Nanoha a un par de niños de esas criaturas negras….y como luego al ser informado de que había otro superviviente cerca de donde habían rescatado al par de niños. Tu en persona regresaste por ella justo a tiempo para evitar que el techo le cayera encima….no solo le rescataste…le salvaste la vida….ahora ella quiere ser fuerte….se quiere volver rescatista…gracias a ti tiene ahora un sueño….una meta a seguir…algo que quiere hacer con su vida…lo ha encontrado gracias a usted Almirante. –

Seki y las tres chicas le miraron impresionados. Seki se sintió realmente conmovido y afectado al haber influenciado la vida de una persona de esa manera. Seki dijo:

- Descuida Lowran, no tienes que agradecerlo…y si lo quieres hacer hazlo a mi hermana fallecida…ellas es quien merece realmente esto….no yo…yo solo soy su instrumento de batalla…además…es lo que mi padre me enseñó hacer con mi gran poder. Mi hermana decidió honrar y tratar de cumplir el deseo de nuestro padre. Ahora yo tomé ese deseo de mi padre y cumpliré el sueño de mi hermana fallecida…el ayudar a las personas. Primero mi hermana quería que fuera feliz y tuviera una familia que nosotros no pudimos ser y segundo ayudar a las personas….esos deseos la han matado…ese era el deseo que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón…seguir el legado de nuestro padre….ese es su legado y el motivo de su muerte y yo no pienso incumplirlo ni que su vida haya sido dada en vano, así me cueste mi vida como la que ya dio ella hace años –

Lowran retrocedió un paso asombrado y Hayate notó el brillo en los ojos de su subordinado y supo que ese hombre sería fiel a Seki aún si eso le causase la muerte. Los ojos de Fate y Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas que lucharon para que no cayeran por sus mejillas ante la forma que Seki había dicho esas palabras. Luego de pronunciarlas Seki guardó silencio mirando por la ventana hacia el espacio exterior tratando de controlar sus emociones…

Era una expresión de gran sencillez pero dicha con gran veneración y respeto, muda, pero elocuente que el hijo y hermano le dedicaba al padre y hermana asesinados.

Los ojos de Urx brillaron ante lo dicho por su amo, esa era una de las misiones de su amo y Urx vería que el legado que Seki tenía en sus manos nunca muriera….

Hayate rompió el incomodo silencio que se había generado diciendo….

- No hay ninguna necesidad de ser formal, Griffith. No aquí. Nosotros nos hemos conocido demasiado tiempo. Y ese no era un buen discurso -

- Quizá sí, quizá no - Nanoha dijo - pero hablaste con tu corazón y yo estoy segura que todos podríamos oírlo. Y ahora todo cambia –

Rein que estaba emperchada en la cabeza de Urx cabeceó

- Definitivamente nuestras responsabilidades van a ser más abrumadoras que antaño –

Ella activó de la nada una pantalla y el texto se desplazaba por la pantalla de forma vertiginosa pero para Rein eso no parecía importarle.

- Básicamente, nuestro trabajo es proteger a los mundos y a las colonias miembros de nuestra coalición de piratas, grupos rebeldes y terroristas. De hecho Bureau autorizó la formación de la nueva Sección Seis para que cumpliera esta misión. -

- Eso no es lo que ella quiso decir - Fate dijo calladamente.

- No, pero Rein dice la verdad - Hayate cortó - Hasta ahora, nosotros sólo fuimos una unidad reaccionaria. Cuando éramos niños, nosotros luchamos porque una amenaza se mostró. Con la llegada de Seki y la situación de la Guerra de los Dioses yo y Seki decidimos formar un equipo que luche contra estas amenazas antes de que se salgan de control. Como nosotros teníamos una base en el planeta la sección estaba muy limitada en sus movimientos. Pero con la base en tierra y esta nave la nueva Sección Seis…pienso que estamos cumpliendo mi visión de una unidad élite que puede detener los problemas de manera adecuada finalmente –

Ella sonrió ampliamente, llena de esperanza y brío y a Seki le brillaban los ojos por el poder crudo dentro de él y con la esperanza de cumplir mientras viva la promesa a su hermana muerta. Hayate dijo:

- Nanoha lo dijo. Ahora todo cambia –

El cinturón de Griffith emitió una señal sonora de repente. Él desenganchó el comunicador atado a su cinturón - Lowran. Que sucede, puente. -

- Lugarteniente Kal, señor. Yo estoy recibiendo un comunicado oficial de emergencia de la nave _**Isidora**_. Está bajo el código de seguridad blanco –

Todos los presentes intercambian miradas de asombro. El nivel blanco es el nivel más alto de seguridad, reservado solamente para la información muy delicada. Desde que era una nave bajo el mando de Chrono Hallaoun ese mensaje tenía que ser algo grande. Chrono no era el tipo de hombre para hacer algo sin la razón segura. Seki miró a Lowran y el hombre entendió el brillo de los ojos azules sin pupila del chico…

- Póngalo - Griffith pidió - Nosotros lo tomaremos en la oficina de la Almirante Yagami - Hayate miraba a Reinforce y esta voló de la cabeza de Urx hasta quedar a la altura de todos y ubicándose en un lado donde todos lo vieran cómodamente ella ondeó una mano mientras haciendo aparecer una pantalla. El rostro de Almirante Chrono Hallaoun se mostró en la pantalla. Sus rasgos fríamente guapos eran como cinco veces más fríos.

- Chrono-kun - Nanoha murmuró preocupada. - ¿que pasa? -

- Hermano – Fate lo dijo más calladamente. Había muy pocas cosas que podrían sacudir a Chrono. Y un Chrono con ese tipo de cara asustaba demasiado.

- ¿Qué es, Chrono? - Hayate preguntó - Yo tengo la impresión de que ésta no es una llamada social -

- Desgraciadamente no, Hayate - su imagen contestó. - Nanoha, que alegría verles, igual que mi hermanita. – Fate sonrió tímidamente. Chrono miró a Seki y para sorpresa de todos inclinó su cabeza de manera de saludo, para luego levantarla y decir - Yo deseo que yo pudiera tomar el tiempo para expresar mis felicitaciones a todos ustedes. Pero éste no es el tiempo para bromas. ¿Este canal está seguro? -

Los ojos de Urx brillaron de color azul y destellos salieron de ellos. Rein al ver eso picó unos comandos en la pantalla. Rein contestó:

- Tan seguro como Urx y yo podemos hacerlo –

- Bueno, yo seré breve. Algunos de nuestros exploradores de reconocimiento en el margen exterior han sido destruidos. Al principio, nosotros creímos que piratas estaban envueltos. Pero cuando nosotros enviamos a una flota de cuatro XVs a localizar y destruir el enemigo…bien…la flota ya no existe –

Las cejas de Seki se levantaron confusamente...

- Ya no están allí, no puede ser posible, esas naves son lo mejor que tiene el Bureau -

- No, ellos fueron destrozados, completamente. Juzgando los archivos en la caja negra que nosotros salvamos, quien haya destruido las naves se movió muy rápido y tenía bastante potencia de fuego para reducir un acorazado como el _**Asura**_ o peor el _**Claudia**_ en menos de lo que tardo en decir retirada. -

Fate frunció el entrecejo….

- Eso no puede ser posible…. – aquí sus ojos se iluminaron en su cara porque dijo – Para lograr hacer eso que dices hermano. Se necesita que conozca nuestros equipos al dedillo. Solo un General o un Almirante tienen ese acceso. No creo que unos simples piratas puedan hacerlo sin nosotros saber –

Seki dijo…

- Puede que sea mis adversarios que usan el cuerpo de un humano y pueda tasajear por los sistemas de seguridad para robar la información, Ahora que yo sepa….solo los presentes tenemos ese acceso y no pienso que aquí haya un traidor. Pienso que es alguien que perteneció a la Organización y se haya filtrado en la seguridad. -

- Lo mismo creo yo – Chrono dijo serio – Los estudios que realizamos en las cajas negras nos revelan siluetas que tienen gran poder mágico. No pudimos saber que son porque algo está interfiriendo con nuestro scanner mágico. - la imagen de Chrono desapareció y se reemplazó por una grabación visual granosa de dos imágenes oscuras que cambiaban de posición…y de repente abren fuego sobre el puente del acorazado. La imagen a ese punto se perdió. La cara de Chrono reapareció. – Nuestras naves excedieron al enemigo en dos a uno y aún así si la grabación no es falsa nuestras mejores naves en Bureau fueron destruidas por dos naves no identificadas. –

Seki cerró sus ojos y de sus puños cerrados se dejaron ver descargas de electricidad, el chico preguntó…

- ¿Hay algún sobreviviente? -

Cuando Chrono contestó negativamente el rostro de Seki se crispó en la rabia y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la furia. Los tatuajes de su brazo derecho descubierto brillaron ferozmente de color rojo sangre. La cara de Nanoha se transformó a una mueca llena de cólera y sus ojos momentáneamente perdieron sus pupilas para quedar de color blanco, sus puños se cerraron de la rabia y gusanos de color blanco emergieron de sus manos y el tatuaje en su brazo derecho brilló de manera muy similar a los de Seki. Toda la cristalería del lugar estalló en pedazos y todos los cristales dentro del _**Arco de Fuego 2**_ se rompieron en millones de fragmentos. Todos en la nave se miraron y se enteraron que los dos poderosos que había hablado Hayate, se habían enterado de algo terrible. Fate al ver su reacción no pudo evitar un escalofrío de miedo ante el poder desatado y con tristeza preguntó:

- Hay algún resto de las naves enemigas -

- No, hermana – Fate sintió las palabras cargadas de furia de su hermano pero supo que no eran contra ella – Nosotros no encontramos ningún trozo de metal o resto, solo encontramos los restos de nuestras naves. Quienquiera que destruyó nuestras naves no se golpearon –

- Eso es imposible – murmuró Griffith – No hay naves del Bureau que tengan una inexperta tripulación sobre todo lo que pasó hace un par de años. Cada nave en servicio ha visto por lo menos algo de acción. Ellos no son tan novatos para ser destrozados de esa forma -

- Entonces debe ser alguien muy poderoso y un estratega genial – dijo Chrono

- Ese es el Dios de la Muerte – murmuró Seki. Nanoha le miró y palideció con total espanto.

Hayate le miró con angustia, luego posó su vista en Chrono y preguntó con un tono duro y firme lleno de poder detrás de su voz….

- ¿Qué deseas que hagamos? -

- El _**Home One**_ es la mejor nave de la flota, por tal motivo yo quiero que investiguen este suceso. Serán escoltados por tres naves del Bureau. El _**Silencer**_, El _**Ejecutor **_y el _**Elfield. **_El _**Ejecutor**_ y el _**Elfield**_ son las naves líderes de las flotas que se les asignaron a Fate y a Nanoha – las dos jóvenes se miraron con asombro ante la mirada divertida de su amigo y de Seki quien les guiñó un ojo.

- Entiendo. – Hayate contestó seria pero sus ojos traicionaban su seriedad debido a la sorpresa de Chrono a las chicas – Nosotros comenzaremos la misión tan pronto como puedan llegar a nuestra ubicación. Nosotros partiremos hacia ese punto. Por favor envíanos las coordenadas del ataque y la información que tienen de la caja negra. Dígales a esas naves que lleguen antes de mañana a las coordenadas XLS – 547 en órbita del planeta _**Slovan**_ -

- Entendido Hayate, la información que solicitas te llegará muy pronto. Gracias Hayate, Fate hermanita…se cuidadosa. Seki y Nanoha cuídense –

La pantalla se cerró mientras Fate murmuraba….

- Ten cuidado, hermano grande –

Hayate miró a Seki quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sus sellos continuaban brillando de forma poderosa. Nanoha le abrazó y con ese abrazo Seki comenzó a calmarse y los sellos en ambos chicos se fueron apagando poco a poco. Ella sonrió a eso y dijo:

- Desde que cuatro de nuestras naves han sido destruidas es muy serio el suceso. Nosotros debemos prepararnos como debe ser. Nanoha, Fate preparen a los Strikers y los luchadores con el informe de la misión. Yo quiero que estén preparados para la batalla y preparados para partir antes de que nosotros lleguemos al sitio.

- Entendido –

- Seki, Urx, Rein. Cuando los archivos lleguen, revísenlos con un microscopio, que no se les pase nada. Yo quiero saber contra lo que nosotros nos enfrentamos -

Seki frunció el entrecejo. – Va a ser duro, Hayate. Chrono y su gente son muy competentes. Si sus personas no encontraran nada…. -

Fate puso una mano en su hombro y sonriendo dijo:

- Yo creo en ti, Seki. Hay un rumor afuera que dice que eres el mejor en el campo de conseguir cosas imposibles. Además todos te respetan, si ellos piensan que encontrarás algo que se les haya pasado por alto…ese eres tú Seki. Te asignaré a Tea para que te ayude con el material que nos llegue -

Seki sonrió algo conmovido por la confianza que le daban y cabeceó con una seriedad nunca vista en él. – Bien merece la pena investigarlo, no es como si tuviera mucho por hacer mientras llegamos y esperamos a nuestra escolta –

Hayate entonces miró a Griffith…

- Una vez nosotros estamos en camino al lugar de los hechos, nosotros nos mantendremos en estado de alerta roja y quiero que esto quede grabado en nuestra gente…no debemos provocar un enfrentamiento….nosotros no disparamos primero. ¿Entendido? -

Griffith cabeceó mientras usó su mano para subirse las gafas pero comprendió que no las tenía. Fate al verlo sonrió entre dientes notando que los hábitos nunca morían. A este movimiento Nanoha murmuró….

- Saben, aunque la situación es muy seria yo me siento muy bien…como en los viejos tiempos. –

Todos miraron a Nanoha con una sonrisa excepto Griffith que tenía una cara como si estuviese loca y Seki miraba al techo seguramente recordando su pasado con el comentario de la chica.

- Bien yo me pongo a trabajar para poner a los guerreros y los cuatro Strikers listos para la batalla -

Ella se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Hayate suspiró, Fate miró a Griffith que se encogió de hombros y Seki con Rein se concentraron en una pantalla que apareció al lado de ellos con el envío de la información desde el _**Claudia**_. Cuando la información llegó pronto se olvidaron de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

_**Arco de Fuego 2**_

_**Sala de Investigación**_

_**Media Hora después**_

Seki, Rein y Tea entraron en el lugar. Rein se hizo en una computadora y comenzó a descargar toda la información enviada por Chrono a Hayate. Seki se sentó en una silla y miró por la ventana de manera preocupada. Tea se sentó en una silla a su lado y esperó a que Reinforce les pusiera la información en las computadoras donde se habían sentado. En breve tiempo las pantallas al frente de los dos chicos se encendieron en ese momento. Seki comenzó a teclear en la pantalla a toda prisa. Tea le miró sorprendida y arrastró su silla un poco para quedar al lado de Seki. En ese momento aparecía en la pantalla la imagen del comandante de la flota dando instrucciones a sus hombres mientras el casco era brutalmente atacado. Seki y Tea lo vieron varias veces hasta que Seki que tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla detuvo la grabación e hizo un aumento de la misma. Tea se acercó un poco más y miró bien….sus ojos se abrieron como platos…Había una figura con un traje de vacío pero el plexiglás de la ventana le deformaba el rostro y la imagen estaba pixelada por el aumento. Pero a pesar de eso la figura que estaba afuera de la nave pero demasiado cerca de la misma. La sombra de la figura dejaba ver algo que Seki hizo conexión a su pasado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Tea observó que la sombra tenía un libro en la mano derecha y sostenía en la otra una guadaña…nadie le había visto y Tea supo que ese ser era el que había hecho partir en dos a las naves de investigación del Bureau. Tea observó como el rostro de Seki se llenaba de una inmensa cólera que hizo que su rostro gentil y amable se contrajera en una mueca horrible de rabia. Tea palideció espantosamente al escuchar el susurro dolido y lleno de una furia asesina venir de los labios de Seki….

- Así que fuiste tú…Dios de la Muerte….acabaré contigo…desgraciado…y mil veces asesino…tu mataste a mi hermana querida…Luna murió por tu culpa...la gran amiga de mi hermana…Alicia Testarossa…asesino….también….tú hiciste pasar por ese dolor a Precia…tu causaste ese accidente…mis investigaciones apuntan a eso...tú hiciste enloquecer a Precia y Fate pagó los platos rotos…acabaré contigo aunque eso me cueste la vida…. –

No notaron los dos como Reinforce había hecho contacto con Hayate y en ellas aparecían Nanoha y Fate también. La cara de las tres estaban realmente sorprendidas y más aún la de Fate. Los ojos de Fate se llenaron de un fuego vivo que pugnaba por salir…el poder de la chica se materializó a su alrededor y la nave comenzó a vibrar. En ese momento Seki se puso de pie de un salto y su mirada se enfocó en el lugar de la nave donde Fate estaba…

_**Oficina de la Investigadora Fate Testarossa**_

Nanoha y Hayate miraban a su amiga Fate que temblaba de la pura rabia y cólera. Primero por el susurro dolido de Seki que contaba la muerte de su hermana a las manos de ese ser y lo que seguía…que era el responsable del accidente que Precia tuvo en sus investigaciones causándole la "muerte" a Alicia y la locura de su madre. Fate estaba ya con los ojos cerrados y el poder hacía vibrar la habitación. Otra pantalla se reveló para mostrar a Lowran en el Puente…

- Hayate…algo está haciendo temblar a toda la nave….si no se detiene…nos saldremos de curso y nos destruiremos… -

Hayate y Nanoha miraron asustadas a Fate….

La chica comenzó a brillar en color amarillo y en ese momento los Sellos de Seki entraron en acción y el poder se desvaneció. Fate perdió la conciencia pero fue sostenida por Urx que se materializó a su espalda. Seki miró desde la pantalla a Nanoha y a Urx diciendo…

- Llévenla a su cuarto, yo iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo… - Seki se giró a Tea y continuó - …continua la búsqueda Tea, por favor. Yo me encargo de tu madre adoptiva, necesito de tus conocimientos aquí -

Ella miró a Fate muy preocupada pero cabeceó a Seki quien en ese momento salió de la pantalla. Rein se despidió y cerró la pantalla. Urx junto a Nanoha llevaron a Fate a su cuarto….

Fate Testarossa abrió de nuevo sus ojos para ver a Seki Othoa mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Fate iba a decir algo pero enmudeció al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Seki. Ella no se movió y escuchó un murmulló que le partió el corazón….

- Es hoy verdad…..verdad Alicia….es hoy el día del accidente…ese día creé a Bardiche… con el solo animo de que te sirviera para que te pudieras defender…pero llegamos con Luna demasiado tarde….ella te había llevado un collar de protección hecho por ella….su primera creación mágica…el mismo día en que mi padre murió y el mismo día en que mi hermana fue asesinada….todo un mismo día pero de diferentes años…y justamente murieron por el mismo bastardo….y yo que había jurado protegerles….no pude hacer nada….soy un inútil…–

Seki cayó de rodillas y continuó….

- Ahora la familia de Nanoha vive con la zozobra….y ellos a pesar de ello me estiman como un hijo…y todo por haber curado y salvado la vida de su hija…yo más bien debería desaparecer de sus vidas…no merezco estar a su lado…vi feliz a Fate y no pude decirle la verdad tras ese accidente….donde su madre perdió a su hija….no fui capaz y ahora ella me odiará…. –

Fate vio en ese momento con asombro como una cabeza de un felino se materializaba saliendo del piso al frente de Seki y dijo con una voz profunda y seca pero llena de respeto:

- Me mandaste llamar Seki…mi Amo –

- Si lo hice Kaminari. Necesito que llames a Rokuta, Hoyouku, Juninn y Houki y demás bestias a cargo de Urx excepto a Asu y a Kib que se quedarán al lado de mis pupilas para protegerlas. Necesito repartirlos para que cumplan unas misiones –

- Pero Amo eso le dejará muy indefenso… -

Los ojos de Seki se llenaron de un fuego muy vivo y los objetos dentro de la habitación comenzaron a temblar cosa que asustó a Fate increíblemente….

- ¡Crees que el Dios Sabiduría es débil! ¡Crees que no puedo luchar ni defenderme! ¡Nunca les he dado una orden directa a ustedes los Youmas a cargo de Urx…ni siquiera con Urx lo he hecho…así que… ¡Obedeced esta! –

La bestia abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido ante la furia de su Señor. No se sintió para nada ofendido con ello porque sabía que estaba furioso consigo mismo a pesar de que ellos lo consideraban como un gran Dios y al chico que se había fusionado con él como un gran muchacho, la bestia felina con un gruñido de pesar desapareció de la vista. Seki miró la cama y Fate se hizo la dormida. Seki sonrió y dijo lo siguiente como haciendo un juramento:

- Nadie va a morir frente a mis ojos. No importa si con esto estoy dando papaya para que me puedan atacar los Dioses Oscuros…eso no me importa ya. Debo comenzar a pensar en ellos y como derrotarlos…el Dios de la Guerra tiene razón…no más lamentaciones….morirán todos….incluso los que los amparan…los destruiré a todos –

Seki miró la cama y murmuró…

- madre…el encargo que me pediste…no te preocupes…no te volveré a fallar…lo juro -

En ese momento Nanoha y Hayate entraron al cuarto para verles, Fate se incorporó y Seki dio un suspiro profundo y clavó su mirada a lo lejos con expresión terrible. Luego, al ver entrar a Nanoha y a Hayate guardó silencio por un breve tiempo en el cual miró a las tres chicas fijamente como si estuviera ido del mundo y Fate aprovechó para ponerlas al tanto de lo dicho, cuando ella acabó Seki miró a Nanoha y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué harías si te mataran a tu madre? –

- Entregaría al asesino al brazo de la justicia.-

- Bien; pero cuando este brazo, como ocurre en las Colonias, es demasiado débil o demasiado corto, hay que prestarle el brazo propio. -

- Hay gran diferencia entre el castigo y la venganza, Seki: el primero es una consecuencia necesaria del pecado, y está íntimamente unido a la imagen de la justicia divina y humana... La segunda, en cambio, es odiosa y priva al hombre de los altos privilegios que le hacen superior al animal. – contestó Nanoha

- Hablas así porque el poder de un dios todavía no corre por tus venas y porque no se te ha muerto nadie. Cuando el hombre se despoja voluntariamente de esos privilegios para convertirse en bestia feroz, hay que tratarle como a tal y hay que perseguirle hasta matarle. Cuando aquella noche aciaga junto al clan Scrya enterramos a mi hermana, todos sentimos palpitar en nuestros corazones un mismo sentimiento: el de un odio salvaje contra el asesino de nuestra ventura; y fui yo el que expresó nuestro juramento al decir con voz ronca: El Caudillo del Clan Scrya y quien hizo el pacto con el Dios Sabiduría ha escarbado en el suelo y ha encontrado la flecha de la venganza. Su mano se ha crispado, su pie es ligero, y su _dispositivo_ tiene la rapidez del relámpago. Buscará, indagará, y encontrará al Dios de la Muerte y a su ayudante, el asesino de la rosa de Yaga-Mannor, y cogerá la vida de sus amados y su vida a cambio de la vida de Luna, mi hermana, la verdadera Diosa de la Sabiduría y la segunda jefe del Clan Scrya y ahora agrego a ese juramento que Precia y Alicia Testarossa serán vengadas de la misma manera que mis amados muertos ¡Howgh! –

El chico salió del cuarto y Fate lloró con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas ante las miradas llenas de asombro y dolor de Hayate y Nanoha quienes comprendieron a Seki en ese instante. Nanoha corrió detrás de Seki y Hayate se sentó en la cama muy afectada por lo sucedido. Fate y Hayate hablaron un rato sobre la creación de un ser vivo y las chicas decidieron intentarlo. Fate se puso de pie en su cuarto y murmuró…

- Kaminari –

La bestia a los pocos segundos apareció esta vez de cuerpo completo. Este dijo:

- ¿Quién me llama? ¿Amo? –

- No, soy yo, Fate, amiga de su amo –

- Señorita, un placer verla despierta. Le pudiste meter un susto a mi Amo –

- Lo siento –

- No importa Señorita. A propósito para que me llamó. Me sorprendí de que lo hicieras tú –

- Tenemos una petición para ti –

La bestia miró a Hayate y notó que las dos tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus bellos rostros y se mordió la boca ante lo visto. Se había jurado que nadie les hacía daño a ellas y ahora tenían una herida emocional. El Youma gruñó fuerte pero las chicas sabían que no era dirigido a ellas. El Youma dijo:

- Les oigo –

- Deseamos ayudarle a Seki…es un buen chico y se culpa de todo lo que pasa…es tan noble….tan genial….nosotras si somos inútiles a su lado….pero eso va a cambiar….Kaminari ¿cómo entraste al servicio de Urx? -

- Muy bien Señoritas, como es ustedes puedo hacerlo pero lo primero que tendrán que hacer es crear una Guardián mágico con su propio poder y es un ser muy diferente a un familiar o al Sistema de Guerrero Guardián pero por allí es la cosa. Los Guardianes dependiendo de su tipo pueden invocarnos a su servicio y al de su creador –

- ¿Podemos aprender cómo? –

- ¿Por qué quieren aprender algo tan riesgoso? – la bestia les atravesó con la mirada y Hayate decidida contestó….

- Nosotros queremos protegerle….ha hecho tanto por nosotros que me siento muy mal….quiero ayudarlo….como sea…como dijo la pequeña Kyaro….yo no quiero que la muerte de Luna y su padre sean en vano…no voy a permitir que luche solo….Seki no sabe pero muchos han sido inspirados por él…incluso Nanoha a quien estima…Seki no está solo en su cruzada….le ayudaremos aunque nos cuesten nuestras vidas…. –

Fate hizo el cambio y continuó hablando con tanta fortaleza y decisión que sorprendieron mucho al Youma quien cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos un fuego vivo brillaban en ellos. El Youma concluyó…

- Muy bien, les diré como Señoritas…. – Fate no notó como la bestia murmuraba para sí - …vaya que curioso su nombre significa Destino…. ¿será posible? –

Kaminari desapareció tras dejarle unas instrucciones a las dos chicas quienes cabecearon y salieron a cumplirlas paso por paso y sin prisa para que todo saliera bien hecho y pudieran ayudarle por fin.

_**Bahía Uno - Arco de Fuego Dos**_

_**Nave de Batalla**_

_**Tori No Kagi (Ave de Fuego)**_

Nanoha, Vivio, Subaru, Signum, Vita y Teana miraban la poderosa nave de batalla que descansaba en esa bahía. Era una nave muy singular. No poseía los mismos equipamientos que las naves del Bureau más sin embargo los presentes la miraban con un gran respeto. La nave tenía en su parte frontal un cañón de energía doble muy antiguo pero que sabían que funcionaba perfectamente y dos más empotrados encima y debajo de la nave, eso sin contar con las armas secundarias escondidas dentro de la estructura. El resto de la nave de batalla era una estructura muy fuerte capaz de resistir impactos de gran tamaño con sus escudos abajo. Ellos al entrar en el puente notaron que se manejaba la poderosa nave con diez personas sin contar al capitán. Cinco para los cañones y las armas, uno para pilotar la nave, dos para controlar los sensores de la misma y dos encargados en los sistemas defensivos y escudos. Nanoha estaba sorprendida de que la nave no tuviera más tripulación en el puente. Subaru sonrió y sentándose en la silla del Piloto de la nave diciendo….

- Yo sé manejar todas las características de esta nave….su salto tanto adentro como por fuera de la red y usando su propio poder para llegar a donde quiere…donde estamos podría hacer un solo salto a Midchilda y demoraría unas cuatro horas….es una obra de arte…los XVs del Bureau no tienen oportunidad contra su poder de fuego tanto mágico como tecnológico…su sistema de sensores tienen la capacidad de encontrar hasta un ratón a varios miles de Kilómetros de la nave….sus sistemas deflectores son geniales….paran sin esfuerzo ataques mágicos y los rayos de energía también los para…su arma principal es quince veces más poderosa que el Arc-Ciel del Asura…y esta se puede disparar seguidamente sin problema…solo necesita 1.5 segundos de recarga entre disparo y disparo…es nada pero en una batalla eso es mucho tiempo -

Aquí todos los que la acompañaban abrieron sus ojos como platos…

- Los únicos que podrían manejar esta embarcación son Seki, Vivio, Karen, Akio, Nanoha y yo –

Nanoha puso las manos en el timón y para su sorpresa una voz dijo:

- **Indique Instrucciones** –

Nanoha quitó sus manos pero todo el equipamiento continuaba encendido. Subaru sonrió y dijo:

- Movimiento de Hibernación hasta que te llamemos, te estoy presentando a Nanoha tu poder -

- **Entendido. Bienvenida al Ave de Fuego. Estoy a su cuidado y a sus ordenes mi Señora Nanoha Takamashi** –

Las pantallas se volvieron a apagar pero una luz roja continuó titilando en el panel de instrumentos del piloto. Ella se puso de pie tranquilamente y dijo:

- La nave del Bureau _**Arco de Fuego**_ _**2**_ es una fortaleza andante construida para el ataque pero no para la velocidad o la maniobrabilidad. Le toma bastante tiempo pasar por la red para cruzar inmensas extensiones del espacio. Aquí todos los busques tienen ese problema. Sin embargo este bebé no lo tiene. Es totalmente independiente de la red creada. Seki desea implementar esto en el _**Arco de Fuego 2 **_pero eso solo ocurrirá si esta nave es dañada gravemente. Seki ya ha dado instrucciones que donde se hagan las reparaciones no se le ponga nada tecnológico hasta que la nave sea llevada a su planeta. Con el _**Ave de Fuego**_ podremos remolcarle. Puede viajar a donde se le antoje sin usarla ya que la red trabaja en distancias cortas. Sin embargo lo máximo que he viajado en esta nave es a unas colonias donde el Bureau tardaría más de quince días en llegar pero el _**Ave de Fuego**_ lo hace en dos días. Por eso esta nave está aquí. De hecho en el planeta de Seki se están construyendo otras doce de estas bellezas. Tres de las cuales ya tienen dueño y son Hayate, Nanoha y Fate. -

En ese momento se oyeron pasos acercándose ya que resonaban en el suelo de metal de la nave.

- Allí están – Fate saludó y se acercó a donde Nanoha estaba apoyada contra la ventana del Puente mirando el espacio. La visión era generada por los sensores de la nave que pasaban las protecciones del _**Arco de Fuego**_ sin dañarles. Fate sonrió y terminó – La vista es bonita no crees –

- Si – Nanoha sonrió de acuerdo con la espectacular vista de afuera. Las ventanas del _**Arco de Fuego**_ solían mostrar cosas borrosas y ella supo que eran por los escudos de la nave. Sin embargo estas imágenes eran claras. Nanoha se puso seria y preguntó…

- No es por nada pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

- Seki, Reinforce y Tea acaban de descubrir cosas más importantes de uno de los archivos examinados. Hasta ahora han revisado uno de los miles que tienen en la lista enviada por Chrono. El libro de Seki comenzó a analizar la información copiosa que hay. En ese video encontramos lo que ya conoces y Teana descubrió una cosa interesante con el modelo de las explosiones de los XVs enviados antes -

- Tea es muy inteligente – Nanoha observó – La entrenaste bien. Debes estar orgullosa de ella, Fate-chan –

Fate sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

- No sabes cuánto lo estoy. Seki confía en ella como ninguno y yo no sé que más enseñarle y ella aprende todo lo que Seki le quiere enseñar….Seki no se ha dado cuenta o de pronto si….se ha convertido en el hermano de la chica -

Subaru sonrió a ese comentario orgullosa de su amiga. Seki tenía mucho que ofrecerles y ella cabeceó al pensamiento de su amiga. Fate dijo:

- Esencialmente ellos se cogieron en una zona de muerte. Según Seki es una estructura interesante. Usaron los restos de las naves de exploración y la basura espacial del anterior planeta como escudos a sus naves y Seki dijo que esa técnica era de la Diosa del Destino y la forma de pinza de su ataque era tan buena que Seki la relacionó con esa estrategia inventada por Graham y su padre -

Nanoha frunció el entrecejo, mientras considerando lo que esto significó. - El enemigo se puede mover - ella murmuró. - Rápidamente y sin descubrirse. Chrono y Seki tenían razón. Es alguien muy peligroso. ¿Los Guerreros están listos? -

- Si, ellos están en la Bahía de lanzamiento. Vamos –

Todos fueron hacia el lugar y al llegar vieron a los Wolkenritter alistarse y a Agito también. Seki estaba hablando con ellos y no parecía ponerse ninguno de los trajes. Lo que sí hizo fue dejar su capa en un casillero. Todos se reunieron y los demás Guerreros de la nave nodriza vieron con respeto el aura que manaba del equipo entero de Sección 6 Móvil…pocos minutos todos estaban listos con sus chaquetas de barrera y sus armas preparados para el despliegue. Solo Subaru y Seki seguían sin alistarse y Friedtriche ya que no podía salir al espacio abierto. Nanoha habló seriamente:

- Nosotros estamos en el proceso final del salto… -

Durante las últimas horas, ella había revisado los parámetros de la misión y les había hecho pasar por unas prácticas básicas para refrescar sus habilidades de trabajo en equipo. Cuando estemos afuera habrá tres acorazados del Bureau ayudándonos. Hayate ya lo dijo y yo lo repito de nuevo. Nosotros tenemos razón para creer que nosotros encontraremos fuerzas hostiles allá afuera. Nuestra prioridad es proteger la fortaleza de sus posibles ataques pero ella dejó en claro de que nosotros no dispararemos primero. Pero eso no significa que respondamos al fuego si se da el caso. ¿Cualquier duda? – Todos negaron con sus cabezas – Bueno ahora nos repartiremos de la siguiente manera…. -

Ella nombró…

- Teana, con Subaru. Elio y Kyaro, Shamal con Vita, Signum, Agito y Zafira. Seki y Fate estarán a mi lado para apoyo mío o de alguno de nosotros –

- ¿El trío mortal de nuevo eh? – Vita sonrió afectadamente

Nanoha miró a Vita con una mirada feroz…

- Créelo Vita. Cuando el Diablo Blanco, la Segadora y el Ángel de la Muerte están en el mismo cielo, el infierno se soltará... – Aquí ablandó su voz y continuó -…Teana, Subaru, Signum, Agito, y Zafira están designados bajo el nombre de Relámpago con Signum al mando. Todos los demás conmigo y nuestra designación son las estrellas. Seki y Fate serán los libres para ayudar dependiendo de la batalla y su afiliación será el Oro. Entendieron. -

Nanoha tomó un auricular del cinturón de Seki y se lo ayudó a poner en el oído del chico. Este cabeceó comprendiendo. Sabía que la telepatía era un hechizo común para todos, la electrónica no requirió el gasto mágico y guardando tal equipo era una opción valiosa para las comunicaciones. Seki abrazó a Nanoha y soltándola dijo:

- Hayate hermanita, estamos todos listos para salir –

- Entendido líder Oro…- la voz de Hayate estaba cargada de una ternura sin par -…Nosotros estamos saliendo del salto… – la voz de Hayate que escuchó Seki no iba dirigida solo a él sino a los que estaban a su lado -…Verifiquen…que… ¿Qué demonios?...-

De repente comenzaron a aullar las sirenas de emergencia y las luces se apagaron para quedar rojas…el cuarto se llenó con el siguiente mensaje….

- _**¡Todos a sus estaciones de batalla!…¡a sus estaciones de batalla…!**_ -

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Kyaro se preguntó asustada, mientras agarraba el brazo de Seki. Seki miró afuera al espacio impresionado y Kyaro notó con temor como los ojos de su "hermano grande" estaban brillando de rabia ante lo que esos ojos veían….

- ¡Oh por dios!…. ¡El _**Silencer**_!…¡Está en llamas! –

Todos se amontonaron en las ventanas para ver lo que Seki veía. La respiración de todos se detuvo al ver a esa nave que esperaba al _**Home One**_. El _**Silencer**_ estaba en llamas más sin embargo sus armas seguían disparando con fiereza. Alrededor de ellos las ruinas se mezclaron con los pedazos de las naves de reconocimiento que habían inspeccionado el área antes.

Fate miró las ruinas cuidadosamente, notó que las ruinas estaban paralelas con los XVs entre ellos. Fate abrió sus ojos como platos en el mismo momento en el que Seki murmuraba…

- Esos restos….también están paralelos –

- Yo no veo ninguna capsula de salvamento… - Tea dijo con cierta rabia.

- Esa nave llegó escasamente hace dos minutos… - Subaru murmuró pero todo el mundo le oyó -… ¿Quién podría hacer esto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo diablos los sensores no los notaron? ¿Y cómo escaparon al poder de Seki de sentirlos? –

Esa última observación hizo que la mente de Nanoha se encendiera una luz roja y que campanillas de alarma sonaran en su cabeza….

- ¡Hayate!¡Nosotros necesitamos salir de esta posición y también ubicar a lo que sacó estas naves! – dijo Seki

- ¡Nuestros sensores no captan nada! - la chica contestó – ¡Maldición! ¡Parece que toda esta basura está interfiriendo con los sensores y tomará tiempo para reacomodarlos! -

Fate oyó la comunicación entre los dos chicos y mirando las ruinas comprendió todo en un instante y gritó por su comunicador…

- ¡Puente! ¡El enemigo está escondido entre las ruinas de las naves y de un planeta destruido hace siglos! ¡Este planeta giraba con _**Slovan**_ y eran hermanos! -

- Othoa, Takamashi – Signum dijo cogiendo la atención de los dos muchachos. El Wolkenritter estaba mirando la ventana…

- El _**Elfield**_ y el _**Ejecutor**_ están saliendo de la red - Seki miró la misma ventana para ver salir de un vórtice azul al _**Elfiled**_ y al _**Ejecutor**_ ya disparando sus armas….

Seki invocó su armadura plateada y se puso el casco de la misma. Del casco surgió una mascara que le cubrió el rostro a Seki. Todos retrocedieron un paso al ver la armadura de plata brillar por sí sola. Una armadura que consistía en una cota de mallas de color plata que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Flexible para facilitar los movimientos en las articulaciones. La completaba un peto metálico de color plata más oscuro, con joyas incrustadas en él, unos guanteletes metálicos que llegaban hasta el codo y unas perneras que iban del pie a la rodilla. Llevaba una especie de faldón cogido a la cintura y que le cubría la parte posterior de las piernas, parecía estar hecho también de escamas de algún ser poderoso que había existido hace milenios. Llevaba también una espada hermosamente trabajada ceñida en el costado derecho, en su hombro derecho llevaba colgado un carcaj lleno de flechas de luz y una capa de color blanco. Subaru levantó su mano derecha y de ella se dejó ver una esfera de luz. Ella dijo:

- Max Calibur Armor –

La muchacha se rodeo en luz y al esta desaparecer apareció con una hermosa armadura. Llevaba un peto de metal con finos grabados muy similares a la de Seki y todos miraron que esa armadura era como si fuera la hija de la que Seki tenía. Tenía protecciones metálicas en los hombros, antebrazos, brazos y manos, y bajo éstas se podía percibir una cota de escamas parecida a la de Seki. La diferencia radicaba que su dispositivo estaba armado y listo como si fuera parte de su armadura y combinaban perfectamente. Otra diferencia es que en ese caso no tenía sus patines ni sus protectores de caídas debido a la armadura. También llevaba protecciones de metal en la cintura y una par de perneras que le cubrían las piernas pero articuladas en la rodilla para que pudiesen moverse con facilidad. Llevaba una capa azul en su espalda.

Todos se miraron asombrados al verlos en esas hermosas Armaduras. Seki y Subaru se acercaron a las puertas y Nanoha dijo:

- En unos segundos saldremos. Pónganse sus cascos. Recuerden, no disparen primero. Incluso después de ver lo que hay afuera las ordenes de Hayate están claros. A trabajar –

Los que no tenían habilidades para volar se pusieron Jets portátiles en su espalda. Seki se acercó a Elio y Kyaro y dijo:

- Elyo, Kyaro déjenme sus brazos izquierdos –

Los dos chicos obedecieron y Seki les puso un collar en ellos sobre su traje de vacío. Seki murmuró un hechizo y los collares brillaron levemente y se encajaron a la armadura. Elio preguntó:

- ¿Para qué sirven? –

- Estos collares les dan el don de volar….ahhh y sirven como un escudo de energía contra todo tipo de ataques excepto los físicos. Úsenlo sabiamente…los protegerán mientras viva yo y tenga un poco de energía en mi cuerpo…por favor cuídense…–

Seki se incorporó, le tiro dos a Subaru y a Teana, les dio la espalda, invocaba una espada color oro y plata, se preparaba para la partida y no notó las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de Subaru, Tea, Elio y Kyaro. Fate en esos momentos tenía puesto su casco así que nadie notó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Los soldados presentes entendieron por fin lo que Hayate y Nanoha decían y sus corazones se ablandaron ante su bondad y amistad. Ellos cabecearon entendiendo en el acto que todo lo que Nanoha, Hayate y lo que los rumores decían acerca del chico eran de verdad en ese instante…en estos momentos estaban viendo al "Creador" pero sabían perfectamente que si estallaba una batalla verían al "Ángel de la Muerte". El grupo Relámpago, el Dúo Oro y el grupo de las Estrellas estaban listos para volar mientras la sirena continuaba sonando.

De repente la nave se remeció violentamente y las baterías principales del _**Home One**_ entraron en acción medio segundo después. La voz de Hayate sonó por los altavoces…

- ¡Nosotros estamos bajo ataque! ¡Yo repito, nosotros estamos bajo el ataque! Los Strikers y los demás, ¡lanzamiento! –

La bahía de atraque se descomprimió cuando las puertas del hangar se abrieron. Como uno los dos escuadrones salieron en una formación de diamante. Signum y Fate seguían a Seki y Nanoha quienes iban a la cabeza.

Seki se detuvo en medio del aire con una agilidad sorprendente y usando su brazo izquierdo paró un disparo dirigido al _**Ejecutor**_. Seki dijo:

- Nanoha y Signum con sus grupos protejan al _**Home One**_. ¡Fate, vamos a ayudar al _**Elfield **_y al _**Ejecutor**_! -

Fate y Seki volaron como flechas en dirección de los XVs que estaban siendo castigados brutalmente. En el firmamento una línea plata y otra amarilla se separaron para cubrir mejor las dos naves y para sorpresa de todos, un escudo color plata envolvió al _**Elfield**_ y los disparos de magia se regresaban a la fuente pero los restos evitaban que Seki usando los rebotes anotara un golpe decente.

Nanoha les vio partir dando un suspiro. Los cuatro Strikers le miraron y cabecearon entre ellos. Nanoha miró como los dos WVs disparaban sus armas con precisión y eran cubiertos por los restos. Nanoha se mordió los labios al ver esa zona de muerte….

- Solo como muestran los archivos –

Todos vieron como El _**Home One**_, el _**Elfield**_ y el _**Ejecutor**_ comenzaron a maniobrar para esquivar los disparos pero los disparos les continuaban dando. Las puertas del _**Elfield**_ y del _**Ejecutor**_ se abrieron y por ellas salieron más guerreros que apoyaron a Fate y Seki.

- Atención – Nanoha dijo por el comunicador – Nosotros debemos proteger al _**Home One**_. El _**Elfield**_ y el _**Ejecutor**_ por ahora se cuidarán así mismos con ayuda de Seki y Fate. Equipo Relámpago parte media y trasera. No permitan que destruyan los motores, sería nuestra perdición. Estrellas parte delantera y media. -

- Esas naves… - murmuró Subaru - …esas naves son las del modelo de los libros de Historia. Son la inspiración para los XVs junto a la nave de Seki…tienen un tipo de salto que no conocemos pero Seki sí. Sin embargo están mejor preparados en cuanto a capacidad de escudos, armas y demás –

- ¿Cómo llegaron ellos sin que los notáramos? – Shamal preguntó

- Hablaremos de eso después – Vita gritó al sentir en el vacío unas presencias mágicas que volaban hacia ellos – Nosotros tenemos una nave que proteger –

- Vita tiene razón – Signum contestó – Agito prepárate para las ordenes. Takamashi estamos listos –

Nanoha levantó su báculo mágico y el rubí rojo brillo de manera poderosa y desafiante…

- ¡A sus posiciones! –

Signum se llevó con ella al equipo relámpago a la parte trasera de la nave y Nanoha voló con las estrellas a la parte de adelante.

- ¡NANOHA! – Fate gritó desde su posición - ¡Luchadores entrando en su zona! –

La chica se giró para ver como la nave atacante que ella veía abría sus bahías y por ellas salían multitud de guerreros humanoides. Cuando estos guerreros estaban más cerca la mandíbula de Nanoha se abrió asombrada…

Ellos llevaban vestidos blancos y el vestido color plata de Seki…..incluso sus coletas eran las mismas a las de ella y en los rostros de los atacantes masculinos había una cicatriz que Nanoha reconoció al instante….

- ¿Qué demonios? – Subaru gritó con sorpresa…. - ¡Capitán! ¡Maestro! ¡Ellos se parecen a ustedes! –

Sin embargo eso no era del todo cierto….sí, eran copias de ellos pero en una versión corrompida….Su piel no era un color saludable, más bien un amarillo-verde enfermizo. Las chaquetas de protección de Seki y Nanoha en partes no existían pero revelaban una luz verdosa con datos que se desplazaban por toda esa sección. Sus ojos no tenían vida….no tenían la vitalidad, la bondad y la lealtad que en los ojos de Nanoha y Seki brillaban con fuerza. Los dispositivos eran iguales pero de un color negro horroroso. Despedían un aura terriblemente maligna haciendo que la pequeña Kyaro le pasara un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

- Ellos son programas… – Signum dijo y la voz de ella se escuchó pro los auriculares de todos - …pero ¿Quién haría tal cosa? –

- ¡Pensaremos eso más tarde! – gritó Seki desde su posición al frente del _**Elfield **_- ¡Prepárense y no disparen primero! –

Signum se movió más hacia atrás y sus compañeros le siguieron desplegándose en forma de diamante. Nanoha iba a comenzar a hacer lo mismo y desplegar a sus amigos cuando una de las copias le disparo a Seki una descarga de color rosa hacia él. Seki la paró con un escudo de color verde oliva y Nanoha gritó…

- ¡ESO CUENTA! ¡ESTRELLAS Y RELAMPAGOS, AHORA! –

En menos de dos segundos todos los magos de la Sección Seis entraban en batalla y pronto más guerreros salieron de los hangares del _**Home One**_ para ayudarles en la batalla. Cada mago de la sección seis estaba rodeado por cuatro o cinco magos del Bureau.

La batalla entre las copias y los miembros del Bureau estaba en todo su esplendor…rayos de energía de diferentes colores surcaban el espacio. Los que más se veían con claridad a bordo del _**Home One**_ eran las descargas de magia de Seki, Nanoha y Fate, por supuesto las de Vita y las de Signum no se quedaban atrás. La batalla era tan tremenda que Nanoha se mordió el labio al ver como los rayos de las copias golpeaban su escudo con una tremenda ferocidad. El Escudo que ella tenía comenzó a fracturarse bajo la tensión de los disparos y dijo:

- Raging Heart, Starlight Breaker –

- **Entendido mi Amo….9…8…7…** -

- ¡Seki! ¡Necesito cobertura! – Nanoha volvió a gritar. En ese momento una raya azul surcó el espacio y se materializó al frente de Nanoha….era Urx…pero estaba muy diferente. La bestia Guardiana estaba con una armadura puesta pero el vacío no le hacía el menor daño. Urx materializó un poderoso escudo que detuvo todas las descargas de energía y Raging Heart confiando en el Guardián de Seki bajó el ya maltrecho escudo y se dedicó a preparar el disparo….

La Energía en la punta del báculo de la chica se comenzó a materializar de manera terrible hasta que el dispositivo avisó….

- **Cero** –

- ¡Equipo Estrella….dejen de luchar….tráiganlos a mí! -

Ella niveló su báculo contra sus amigos en retirada al ver la persecución. Ella gritó….

- ¡Ustedes no dañarán esta nave, ni a mis amigos!¡Starlight Breaker! -

El poder de la chica salió con una bala contra las copias que perseguían a las Estrellas. Varias de las copias se movieron para esquivar la descarga pero caían en una zona donde quedaron inmóviles y a los pocos segundos explotaban en pedazos. Nanoha miró hacia allí para ver a Seki con una espada en alto. Cuarenta copias encontraron su destrucción pero estas parecían ser infinitas. Seki en ese instante fue atacado y tanto como las Estrellas como los Relámpagos no pudieron ayudarle….

- Elio, Kyaro - la morena exigió.

- Kyaro aquí. Yo estoy bien -

- Éste es Elio. Todavía vivo, sólo un poco chamuscado. Vita ha tomado con ella un par de disparos pero se encuentra perfectamente –

Nanoha suspiró levemente pero se angustió cuando escuchó un terrible gritó venir del comunicador en su oreja…

Subaru y Tea estaban luchando en la parte trasera de la nave. De repente tres copias atacan a las dos muchachas a quemarropa y Subaru alzó su mano izquierda y apareció un escudo de metal ante ella que repelió los ataques mágicos de las copias. Sin embargo una criatura deforme casi parecida a Urx atacó a Tea y Subaru al verle se interpuso en el demoledor ataque y recibió el impacto en su cuerpo y hubo una soberana explosión que se vio desde el _**Home One**_. Tea miró aterrada hacia su amiga y cuando pudo llegar a su lado pudo ver aterrorizada como la armadura de la chica estaba destrozada en su brazo izquierdo y una tela suave pero fuerte le recubría para evitar que ella muriese debido al vacio del espacio. Tea al ver eso gritó…

- ¡SUBARU! –

Tea cerró sus ojos y dijo con una furia en su rostro….

- Cancelando restricción de poder a nivel 2 hasta cumplir los objetivos –

La chica brilló de color naranja y pronto ella se ensalzó en una pelea violenta contra esa horrible criatura. Detrás de ella Shamal vino con dos hombres del Bureau y cogiendo a la chica volaron con rapidez hacia el _**Home One**_. Los dos hombres cubrían a Shamal quien cargaba en sus brazos a una inconsciente y mal herida Subaru.

Tea estaba fuera de sí y atacaba a los que se le acercaban a ella y los tres magos del Bureau que se habían quedado con ella le miraban realmente asustados a la terrible cantidad de poder que la chica despedía de sus disparos de magia. Los hombres se miraron y sus ojos se llenaron de furia al saber el estado delicado de la chica. Ellos se lanzaron a apoyar en su ataque suicida a Teana y vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a Subaru su comandante pero ante todo su gran amiga.

En ese momento un terrible aullido lleno de dolor, angustia y rabia surcó todos los canales de comunicación del Bureau y todos vieron con asombro como una mancha plateada se lanzaba con toda su fuerza contra una de las naves atacantes. Las copias dejaron de atacar las naves del Bureau de Administración y retrocedieron inmediatamente y rodearon dicha nave pero todo fue en vano porque esa mancha los atacó con tan terrible saña que todos los que vieron esa explosión nuclear se les pusieron los pelos de punta ante lo visto. La onda zarandeó las naves del Bureau y los Guerreros casi fueron llevados lejos por las ondas que se habían generado tras esa terrible explosión. Cuando todo se calmó la nave estaba siendo atacada por el chico y ya había sacado las armas principales de la misma con tal rapidez que envidiaba a todos. Un instante después Seki reaparecía al frente del _**Home One**_. El chico invocó ante el susto de todos….

- _Invocum Hebi Kagi Tenjin_ (Invoco el poder de la Serpiente Celestial de Fuego) –

Hayate al escuchar a Seki gritó….

- ¡SEKI, NO LO HAGAS!¡¿QUIERES MORIR O QUE? –

- ¡ESOS DESGRACIADOS PAGARÁN CARO POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A SUBARU…..A MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! –

Seki ignoró los gritos de Nanoha, Fate y Hayate que le pedían que retrocediera…delante del chico apareció una serpiente gigante que estaba rodeada de puro fuego mágico…pero era de un fuego azul muy intenso. Seki terminó….

- ¡SHOOT! –

La serpiente voló en el acto y con sus anillos rodeó la nave enemiga. La nave enemiga le disparó con sus armas pero la serpiente no sufrió ningún daño. La serpiente se arrolló alrededor de la nave y comenzó a destriparla lentamente ante el horror de los miembros del Bureau. Todas las batallas se detuvieron para ver como la serpiente con su boca masticaba el casco donde estaba el puente y luego explotaba llevándose consigo el resto de la nave. Cuando la Oscuridad del espacio retornó a la normalidad todos temblaban del susto ante tamaña demostración de poder…acababan de ver algo que nunca querían volver a ver en sus vidas…

Al joven Seki Othoa…habían visto su faceta como el Creador muchas veces…pero ahora pasaban saliva temerosos…ahora entendían su otro apodo…habían contemplado el terrible y vengativo poder del Ángel de la Muerte….

Dentro del _**Home One**_ Hayate miraba llorosa a Seki….

Desde su puesto Fate miraba con ojos llenos de espanto y supo en ese momento que Seki podía tener hondos sentimientos dentro de su corazón….

Nanoha miraba a su amor con asombro…si eso hacía por Subaru no podía ni imaginar lo que haría por ella, por Vivio y por sus dos hijos adoptados…

Sin embargo Seki fue atacado brutalmente como represalia y agotado apenas si pudo levantar una barrera. Tea y Signum volaron hacia él para ayudarle dejando a Fate a cargo del equipo de Signum….

En ese momento de la nada salió una monstruosa nave de combate….era como diez veces más grande que el propio _**Home One **_y eso espantó a todos menos a Seki y a Urx quienes se giraron en dirección de la nueva llegada. Esa fortaleza lanzó una descarga muy poderosa que impactó en el _**Silencer**_ y este se remeció de arriba abajo destrozando de un solo disparo su casco. La nave comenzó a tener explosiones por todo su casco. Todos miraron aterrados como esa monstruosidad había golpeado tan de repente….

Fate voló al lado de Nanoha para cubrir la posición que Signum había abandonado con la hoja de la guadaña de Bardiche brillando como nunca de un color dorado tan fuerte que parecía un pequeño sol en medio de la Oscuridad del Espacio.

- Aquí estoy Nanoha…siempre estaré a tu lado –

- Gracias -

La morena sonrió abiertamente. Entonces ella miraba hacia el _**Home One**_, todavía bajo el ataque del WVs, de las armas secundarias del monstruo recién aparecido y otro escuadrón de copias.

- Parece que los Relámpagos están teniendo problemas al rechazarlos -

Fate cabeceó al ver con angustia a Tea, Signum y Seki rodeados pero los tres peleaban con una terrible fuerza todavía sin rendirse. Fate miró al _**Elfield**_ para notar que no había ningún guerrero defendiendo la nave. Ella dijo seria:

- Nanoha nuestros aliados del _**Elfield**_ tienen el mismo problema o debo decir más peor –

Nanoha giró su mirada para ver que era cierto. No había ningún guerrero luchando para defender aquella nave capital. Seki estaba lejos del _**Elfield**_ peleando fieramente para rescatar a uno de los hombres que luchaban a su lado y que se había interpuesto en un ataque dirigido a él. Las copias rodeaban al XVs y le aporreaban constantemente.__El _**Silencer **_a pesar de estar en llamas aún atacaba con fiereza, el _**Elfield**_ y el _**Ejecutor**_ disparaban todas sus armas contra sus atacantes así como todos sus torpedos interceptores. Sin embargo las copias estaban preparadas para combatir contra naves capitales y ningún ataque les llegaba y esas copias destrozaban las armas que les atacaban.

- ¿Quién diablos está haciendo esto? – Nanoha preguntó - ¿Cómo es que nosotros estamos siendo derrotados? -

Fate le tocó el hombro a Nanoha y le dijo trayéndola a la realidad….

- Nanoha, nosotros necesitamos actuar. Seki no puede solo. Nos dejó a cargo la protección de los nuestros mientras él, Signum y Tea trataban de hacerles daño a nuestros contrincantes. Nanoha ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes? -

Nanoha no se detuvo a pensar lo que debía qué hacer. Ella ordenó:

- Kyaro, Elio, los dos son muy rápidos gracias a Strada. Vayan con los Relámpagos y apóyenlos. Vita, Zafira yo quiero que vayan a ayudar a atacar a la nave que nos tiene en la pinza….olvídense de la nave capital enemiga….eso sería un suicidio...además Seki y Signum están por allí y estoy segura de que antes de regresar les dejarán un agradable recuerdo. Fate, tu y yo nos encargaremos de la sección delantera del _**Home One**_ cubriendo el hueco que Zafira y Vita dejan en la defensa del _**Home One -**_

_En Otro lado de la Batalla_

La voz de Seki se puso fría y determinada…

- ¡Entonces le daremos el tiempo que necesiten para alcanzar las lanzaderas de emergencia a la gente que vive dentro del _**Silencer**_! ¡Urx ayuda a Fate con la protección del _**Home One **_y cubre el puesto de Zafira! ¡Tea, Signum conmigo! –

Urx desapareció como por ensalmo y los nombrados se nivelaron con Seki y ellos localizaron a la nave atacada en segundos. Seki ordenó….

- ¡Signum, Agito necesito fuego de cobertura para que las lanzaderas de salvamento puedan llegar al _**Home One**_!

Signum cabeceó y comenzó a lanzar a cada nada bolas de Fuego Mágico contra las copias creando una barrena de fuego impresionante. Seki cabeceó en alabanza mientras él y Tea destruían las copias de él y Nanoha.

En ese momento Seki se detuvo en seco….

Una nave extraña salió de la nada justo donde había salido el _**Home One**_ hace pocos minutos, era una nave sin aparejos identificables y que avanzaba hacia el _**Elfield**_y lo cubría con sus propios escudos. Seki abrió sus ojos como platos como si entendiera algo y gritó….

- ¡Signum! ¡Tea! ¡Cubran a esa nave de los enemigos! –

En ese momento unos extraños seres encapuchados con unas guadañas aparecieron de la nada y continuaron el trabajo de Signum. Seki se vio rodeado de estas criaturas y para sorpresa de Tea y Signum estas le cubrieron. Seki cabeceó a las criaturas y gritó por telepatía:

- _¡__**Elfield**__! ¡__**Ejecutor**__! ¡Entren en la bahía cinco y seis del __**Home One**__! ¡Es su única esperanza! –_

Los XV obedecieron en el acto y giraron hacia el _**Home One**_. La nave extraña giró en sentido inverso y comenzó a disparar sus cañones láser contra la Fortaleza enemiga. Las naves del Bureau al acercarse disparaban sus cañones para colaborar al _**Home One **_por un lado y por el otro flanco apoyar a la nave que los había cubierto en su defensa antes de pasar los escudos de la fortaleza de la Sección Seis. Al hacerlo las dos naves descendieron y el personal bajó de inmediato a colaborar a sus colegas de la nave capital contra el enemigo.

Afuera la nave extraña se cubría perfectamente. Los seres de esa nave no permitían que las copias de Seki y Nanoha ni siquiera se acercaran…

Seki cubierto por Tea avanzó hacia el enemigo y entre ambos comenzaron a machacar al adversario. Signum en ese momento se acercó a Seki y entre los tres reducían al enemigo. Desafortunadamente la nave capital enemiga para sorpresa del mismo Seki activó sus cañones principales….

El disparo ocasionó que la nave que había cubierto al _**Elfield**_se partiera en dos y una explosión muy fuerte surgió en el mismo sitio donde la nave había estado. Seki soltó un rugido de rabia, voló hacia los restos de la nave y cubrió a las lanzaderas aliadas que habían logrado salir. Signum y Tea cubrían a Seki y los encapuchados lo hacían con los tres. Las lanzaderas de esa nave y del _**Silencer**_ llegaron al _**Home One**_ relativamente fácil y Hayate estaba en la entrada de la Bahía Uno al lado de la nave de Seki para recibir a los aliados.

Detrás de las lanzaderas sin embargo las cosas no estaban tan fáciles. Signum, Agito, Tea y Seki estaban rodeados de copias y los encapuchados estaban todos destruidos. En ese momento todas las copias atacaron y Seki ordenó regresar a los alrededores de la nave. Por el camino Seki y Signum se quedaron atrás y Tea quedó delante de líder.

En ese momento la nave enemiga entregó otra poderosa descarga de energía mágica. Seki abrió sus ojos como platos al poder que impactó en el _**Home One**_ que lo zarandeó de arriba abajo. Tea siguió avanzando esquivando los disparos de las copias. Sin embargo una de ellas hizo blanco con ella. Signum cogió a Tea mientras Seki disparaba descargas de magia de su báculo para darles apoyo. Las descargas eran tan fuertes que en un disparo se carbonizaron treinta copias. Seki continuó lanzando el mismo hechizo varias veces y Tea lo vio ya muy cansado. Una potente explosión zarandeó el espacio donde segundos antes estaban los tres. Tea trató de volver para ayudar pero fue empujada hacia el hangar por la magia de Seki y pronto entró en el hangar. Cuando se pudo soltar de la magia que la había empujado supo una terrible cosa….

La magia se había disipado…no por ella o su poder…porque la fuente ya no estaba….

De hecho Tea había entrado sola al hangar….

Seki, Signum y Agito no habían entrado con ella….

- ¡Nanoha! ¡Detrás de ti! – Fate advirtió a su amiga justo a tiempo ya que la chica salió de la trayectoria de un disparo enemigo. Fate con la ayuda de la guadaña de Bardiche partió en dos a la copia atacante. En ese momento Bardiche y Raging Heart comenzaron a aullar de dolor con una fuerza terrible y titilaban sin control como si no tuvieran poder. Las dos armas regresaron a su forma de espera. Fate y Nanoha abrieron sus ojos como platos llenas de horror comprendiéndolo todo en ese instante….

_Flashback_

_Urx, Nanoha y Fate estaban sentadas en el sofá de la Oficina de Seki. Habían sido citadas por el muchacho pero no llegaba todavía. En ese momento fue Urx quien entró y sin dar espera se acomodó en el sofá al frente de ellas y dijo serio…._

_- Necesito hablar con ustedes dos seriamente -_

_- ¿Qué sucede Urx? –_

_- Sucede lo siguiente. Bardiche y Raging Heart usan como base el poder que todavía queda en ellos de Seki y les aviso….cuando sus dispositivos no funcionen bien es porque Seki ha caído. Deberían saberlo, Seki usa su poder para darles energía a ustedes para que no se cansen. Deben estar listas para cuando esta ayuda se detenga. Tendrán que luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Les pido que me ayuden a proteger a mi valiente Señor Creador….ese fue el encargo del espíritu del Dios…y de Luna…su hermana querida…. ¿puedo contar con ustedes? –_

_- Si, cuentas con nosotros Urx y con todos mis amigos. Sabes que no le dejaran morir sin una lucha…. –_

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Fate y Nanoha se miraron aterradas ante ese recuerdo y Nanoha soltó un grito tan desgarrador que asustó hasta las copias atacantes. Ella rugió….

- ¡SEKI, NOOOOO! –

En ese momento le atacaron terriblemente y ella vio que las vainas estaban siendo recogidas por varias lanzaderas veloces. Ella con rabia gritó….

- ¡RAGING HEART! ¡CARGA DE CARTUCHOS! ¡MEGA DIVINE BUSTER! –

El rayo de energía de color rosa golpeó a una copia y luego a otras que estaban dentro del sector afectado por el hechizo de disparo. Las copias se volvieron cenizas y Raging Heart dijo:

- **Thanks Master (Gracias Amo)** –

- De nada, continuemos luchando. Busca a Seki por favor –

- **Iniciando rastreo del Área…puede ser demorado…necesitamos al Ave de Fuego** -

Una esfera diminuta se perdió en el espacio y en ese momento una potente explosión remeció el espacio por un instante….

El _**Silencer**_ había explotado….

La nave Insignia del Bureau siguió recibiendo los impactos de manera brutal y el _**Home One**_ se inclinó sobre su eje en un esfuerzo desesperado por evitar el fuego constante de su lado derecho donde estaba la bahía uno y la nave de Seki y de Nanoha….

- Maldición – susurró Nanoha – Vita, Zafira –

- Aquí estamos – contestó la voz profunda de Zafira

- Han desactivado las armas del enemigo –

La voz pedregosa de Vita contestó….

- Deseo que eso fuera así Nanoha, pero nosotros solo destruimos un par de baterías principales y casi todas las secundarias antes de salir de allí por la lluvia de fuego que recibíamos. Las otras baterías principales de esa nave están atacando nuestra Nave….la verdad es que nunca nos podremos comparar a los poderes de Hayate, de Seki y los tuyos Nanoha -

- De ambos lados - Nanoha dijo en un tono oscuro – El _**Silencer **_ha sido destruido y el relámpago están en medio de una terrible refriega ya que es el lado de donde apareció esa monstruosidad que nos ataca continuamente. Kyaro. Elio, me copian -

- Nanoha…nosotros…estamos…bien – contestó Kyaro con tonos llenos de terror…. – Subaru está gravemente herida y Shamal la ha llevado adentro…No vemos a Tea, Signum, Agito y a Seki por ningún lado –

- ¿Dónde está Elio? –

- Aquí. Estoy a cargo del equipo Relámpago….hemos acabado con muchas copias pero todavía hay muchas zumbando por aquí y están enfocadas unas en cubrir a sus compañeras y otras en atacar al _**Home One**_. Los Magos Guerreros están intentando rechazarlos antes de que los escudos caigan y puedan llegar a los motores. Corto, debo ir a ayudarles –

- Yo también iré - Fate ofreció. Ella voló en esa dirección con rapidez. Nanoha voló a su lado. En ese momento sonó un pitido en el sistema de comunicaciones….

- Líder, ¿Cuál es el estado del _**Home One**_? – esa era la voz inconfundible y aterrada de Urx

La voz de Hayate contestó….

- Lideres Oro, Relámpago y Estrella, los WVs no contestan a ninguna de nuestras llamadas de diferentes tipos, frecuencias e idiomas. Nosotros no sabemos quiénes son los que los usan. El _**Home One**_ ya está en estado crítico. Ha sufrido daño fuerte en todo su casco excepto los motores gracias a los escudos inventados por Seki y que milagrosamente funcionan a pesar del terrible castigo recibido. Sin embargo en el resto de la nave están por derrumbarse. Con el WVs que se esconden detrás de esas piedras, nosotros estamos teniendo problema en dar cualquier golpe decente. ¿Cuál está la situación allí? –

- Mala, hemos perdido a Subaru; ella y Shamal salieron de las filas de combate. El Relámpago esta a la defensiva y las Estrellas les están apoyando pero las copias nos están dando una paliza. Vita y Zafira están intentando desactivar el WVs que Seki no atacó, pero no parece que va a trabajar. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Hayate-chan? -

Hubo un momento breve de silencio y luego la voz de Hayate sonó de manera fiera y renuente….

- Oros, Estrellas y Relámpagos, retornen a la base…esta lucha está perdida; nosotros estamos saliendo de aquí -

Nanoha se mordió sus labios sintiéndose como una piedra que entra en el agua….

- Maldición – gruñó ella enfadada más sin embargo hizo un ajustado rizo y viró a las puertas del hangar siete, ocho y nueve que se abrieron para recibirles….

Ellos aterrizaron en la Bahía de lanzamiento de los Guerreros, Vita y Zafira que entran a espaldas de Nanoha y Fate. La nave continuaba retumbando cuando tomó el fuego enemigo, el sonido que causaban los ataques sobre el casco se volvieron ecos embotados cuando las puertas del hangar se cerraron y la cámara re-presurizó. Nanoha sacó su casco de su cabeza y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Cada uno de ellos estaba cansado de la batalla, con el sentimiento amargo de la derrota. Entonces ella miró a sus amigos y notó en un instante la diferencia.

- ¿Dónde Seki, Signum y Agito están? –

- Ellos estaban con Tea cuando Subaru cayó malherida y se vio la muestra de Seki – contestó Kyaro y solo Fate notó la mirada avergonzada en el rostro de Tea mientras se tomaba el brazo herido y el collar que tenía estaba funcionando con un brillo embotado.

- Tea ¿Qué sucedió? –

Fate le agarró el brazo a Tea y palideció espantada….ahora entendía el brillo embotado del collar dado por Seki a la chica….

- ¡TEA TE DIERON, TIENES SUERTE DE QUE EL SELLO PUESTO POR SEKI EN ESE COLLAR! ¡LA DESCOMPRESIÓN TE HABRÍA MATADO! ¿QUE PASÓ? –

- Yo…Yo… - tartamudeó ella con lágrimas ya cayéndole de sus mejillas…

- Yo traté de ayudar a Seki…para cubrirle la espalda…lo hice efectivamente por un periodo de tiempo…pero eran tantos que conseguí este disparo….Signum abandonó inmediatamente su puesto al lado de Seki y me tomó en sus brazos mientras Seki nos cubría…cuando escuchamos el mensaje de regresar lo hicimos pero por el camino Signum me lanzó contra la bahía y Seki usó un hechizo obligatorio y me forzó a entrar en el hangar….y no pude ayudarles…. -

- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN ELLOS? – gritó Fate fuera de sí

- Yo no sé – la chica murmuró con vergüenza.

- ¡Teana! –

- ¡Ya dije que no lo sé…! ¡Fui empujada hasta el hangar por la magia de Seki! ¡No lo pude contrarrestar!… -

Un retumbo en la parte trasera de la nave confirmó que la fortaleza se estaba moviendo para saltar al hiperespacio. Fate frunció el entrecejo.

_Nosotros nos estamos moviendo. Estamos a punto de saltar…_

Ella gritó en su auricular…

- ¡Hayate-chan! ¡Nosotros tenemos tres miembros perdidos! ¡Nosotros no podemos salir! -

- ¡Nosotros no podemos quedarnos! - Hayate se opuso fuertemente - ¡Los escudos han acabado de caer al igual que en la sección de los motores y las copias ya sacaron la mitad de nuestras armas! ¡ Nosotros tenemos que salir ahora! -

- ¡Hayate-chan!…¡son Seki, Signum y Agito! -

- Yo…Nosotros…no…podemos…quedarnos – Todos en la nave oyeron como la voz de la Almirante pasaba a una de profundo dolor y todos sintieron que cortaba como un cuchillo en todos los que escucharon el mensaje del puente…La Almirante estaba pensando en la tripulación, de todas las personas en el _**Arco de Fuego**_ y los aliados rescatados. Ella no podría detenerse simplemente por tres personas, aun cuando los que faltaban, uno era como una hija a ella y el otro era como su hermano grande. El corazón de Nanoha se apretó en la angustia, ella miró al espacio y dijo con desolación en su corazón...

- ¡SEKI! –

Ella se derrumbó en medio de sollozos y al ver esto la cara de Fate se descompuso de la rabia ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- Hayate-chan… - Elio dijo - …Hayate-chan está tomando una decisión muy dura -

Fate miró a Teana con odio….

- Ella no tendría que tomar esa decisión en absoluto. Si alguien no estuviera más atenta –

Todos en la nave sabían como ella quería a Seki…como un hermano y como ella compartía una rivalidad amistosa con Signum, una amistad muy fuerte. Elio no pudo predecir la reacción de su madre adoptiva…

Fate tiró su casco enojadamente en el aire y señalándolo con su dedo hizo que un rayo de energía amarilla saliera e impactara en el casco todavía en el aire y le hiciera pedazos, salió del hangar hecha una furia. Tea la miró irse con una expresión dolida y afectada. Nanoha le pegó tal puñetazo a la pared donde se había apoyado y le hizo una fisura al metal haciendo que más de uno tragara saliva asustado. Todos los presentes estaban mudos de asombro al ver a las pacíficas y para nada violentas muchachas responder de esa forma. Tea al ver la angustia y el dolor que experimentaba Nanoha, ver como Fate abandonaba el hangar, observar como Elio lanzaba una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa al aire en medio de su rabia y llanto, Kyaro al sentarse en el piso a llorar con una fuerza terrible…su sigil rosa brillaba bajo ella cegadoramente…el dragoncito se había transformado y el dragón soltaba rugidos de rabia ante el dolor de su señora….el _**Arco de Fuego 2**_ tembló pero esta vez no por el enemigo sino por el espantoso y furioso poder de los cuatro Strikers que trataba de salir de manera terrible. Tea cayó de rodillas sintiendo lo mismo que los demás Strikers….incluso aún mas que sus amigos….Seki era como su hermano y le debía a ese chico lo que ella era hoy…soltó un chillido de rabia, tiró su casco al piso y arrodillándose golpeó el piso del hangar con sus manos heridas pero no parecía importarle mientras comenzaba a llorar histéricamente. Teana no notó como el hangar temblaba cada vez que le daba un puñetazo al metal del piso con tremenda fuerza que lo abollaba más con cada golpe.

Todos los oficiales, mecánicos y Guerreros que estaban en el hangar miraban la escena también con lágrimas en sus ojos….

Muchas de estas personas vieron la cara pálida, horrorizada y llena de dolor de Vivio Otoha Takamashi...

La joven cayó de rodillas estallando en ingobernables sollozos…

Uno de los Guerreros del Bureau se arrodilló a su lado. Vivio alzó su rostro, le reconoció porque se apoyó en su pecho y lloró aún más fuerte si eso fuese posible…

Ese hombre se puso de pie con la chiquilla sollozante en sus brazos…su rostro se dejó ver y era un joven de ojos rojos y cabello color azul. La cólera surcaba su rostro…el Guerrero temblaba de la pura rabia y nadie sabía el porqué…solo la chica en sus brazos sabía el motivo real….el joven pertenecía al clan Scrya….para ser más exactos el joven es Guerrero del Clan Scrya…

El joven la sacó del hangar realmente sentido entendiendo perfectamente a la muchacha y su llanto….acababa de perder a la persona que la había tratado como su hija….todos los presentes entendieron a la chica…había acabado de perder a una de las dos personas que más amaba en la existencia…a su padre adoptivo…pero para la rubia era su querido padre….

Los Guerreros y demás miembros del Bureau sobrevivientes (irónicamente gracias a la intervención de Seki, Signum, Agito, Tea y Fate) al ver las escenas desplegadas cerraron sus puños llenos de furia sintiéndose tan inútiles en este trance. Zafira y Urx solo podían ver como las rayas rojizas surgían del espacio lo que les confirmaba que habían entrado en la red dejando atrás la carnicería del campo de batalla….

Despertar era una experiencia horrible…

Signum abrió sus ojos para notar de inmediato de que estaba en una celda que contenía sus poderes…era una celda que no le permitía usar su energía. Ella se sentó en el catre donde la tenían acostada. Entonces ella tanteó la pared desde el catre hasta un sanitario pegado en la pared opuesta. Un brillo le llamó la atención a su derecha y al dirigir su mirada vio la base del campo de fuerza. Obviamente estaba fuera de su alcance. Un viento frío recorrió su cuerpo y al bajar su mirada a su cuerpo notó que su armadura no estaba lo mismo que _**Levantine**_ ni su dispositivo secundario regalo de Seki. Signum palideció espantosamente ante la pérdida de ese dispositivo recordando lo mucho que le pudo haber costado Seki el hacerlo. Ella vio que estaba vestida con la trusa negra que traía debajo de su ropa. Ella tocó el borde del campo y notó que la magia que lo mantenía era muy poderosa. Ella necesitaría a _**Levantine**_ y uno de los cartuchos para poder salir de allí pero obviamente no podía.

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaron en su línea de visión y Signum frunció el ceño entendiendo que esos seres eran los mismos que les habían cubierto contra las copias de Seki y Nanoha. En ese momento un hombre caminó también. Los encapuchados le cedieron el espacio respetuosamente y el hombre se acercó a la celda de la Guerrera. Signum al verlo palideció reconociéndolo al instante…esos ojos oscuros…su cabeza calva…su barba pulcramente cuidada….su cara no era la de un joven sino que el parecía más viejo y Signum le calculó unos cuarenta años sabiendo que el padre de Seki había muerto a los sesenta y cinco. Sin embargo no eral el físico el que le hizo reaccionar así. El hombre tenía sobre sí el aura familiar del Libro de la Oscuridad pero a la vez era diferente. El hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos….

- Buenas tardes Comandante Signum – el hombre saludó con un tono liso sin mostrar cualquier emoción – Bienvenida al Crucero de Batalla Gunkan -

Signum habló llena de alarma al sentir que este hombre había estado cerca del Libro de la Oscuridad y estaba vivo. Algo hizo que los cabellos que estaban en la base de su cuello se crispasen en la anticipación….

- ¿Dónde está Agito? ¿Y Seki? ¿Y quién demonios eres? -

- Seki se encuentra en nuestra enfermería y el Duende está en la celda de al lado y su arma Signum está siendo revisada por nuestras personas y el dispositivo que estaba contigo que tiene imbuido el poder del joven Dios está en la enfermería con su dueño - el hombre serenamente contestó.

- ¿Y? -

- Yo soy el Ex-General Kim Solusar antiguo aprendiz de Rin Othoa -

Signum reconoció aquel nombre gracias a los comentarios que Seki le había hecho acerca de su padre y sus cualidades a la hora de la batalla y eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran llenos de asombro. Signum dijo revocando sus lecciones en el Bureau sobre la historia de la institución:

- El Aprendiz del Estratega, la mente militar más brillante que el Bureau a producido alguna vez, entrenado por el propio Almirante Othoa quien a su lado son los que han ganado el 99 por ciento de todas las batallas luchadas e incluso lucharon contra el Libro de la Oscuridad con éxito –

El Hombre cabeceó

- Junto al capitán Rames Hallaoun, El Almirante Rin Othoa, el Coronel Regius Gaiz, mis inocentes y confiados amigos - confirmó el hombre a Signum quien no solo había impactado su vida hace veinticinco años si no que también, ese impacto se veía en Hayate y sus amigos…pero sobre todo en Seki…y Chrono…sus padres habían muerto.

- Se supone que está muerto – ella observó – su nave se hizo pedazos durante la batalla final contra el libro antes de que este cayera a manos de mi nueva Ama. Los archivos dicen que usted, el padre de Seki y el padre de Chrono, Rames Hallaoun sacrificaron sus vidas para darle tiempo a Graham para destruirlo por ese tiempo -

- Rames y Rin era hombres valientes, yo los extrañaré. Pero puedes notar por si misma…yo estoy muy vivo…me fusioné con un ser supremo y ahora me vengaré de los que les mataron…el sufrimiento de los hijos de Rin ante la ausencia de su padre…lo pagarán por duplicado y con creces….también de paso controlaré todo y seré el Señor y Amo de todo lo que existe -

- Al parecer…- Signum apuntó a los dos encapuchados que están de pie firmes - …necesitas unas cosas de nosotros no es cierto. Además creo que debes actualizarte con respecto de Seki –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- El Dios de la Muerte asesinó a Luna hace ocho años poco antes de nosotros conocer a Seki –

- Eso no…puede…ser….no….no…eso…no…Luna…no…. –

El hombre comenzó a temblar de terror y del puro dolor…

- Es cierto, no le mentiría en algo como esto. Su hermano Seki simplemente está cumpliendo el deseo de su hermana y respetando el legado de su padre y tú no le detendrás jamás. -

- No pienso hacerlo, los deseos de Luna siempre fueron cumplidos religiosamente por su hermano….yo no sabía eso…su hermano es una persona tan maravillosa….se sacrificó tanto por su familia…por su pueblo…incluso por desconocidos…incluso los espíritus de los Dioses no se creen dignos de estar ante su presencia….los Dioses Oscuros pagaran por el sufrimiento de Seki….eso no se quedará así…los Dioses del Cielo no lo permitirían… –

El hombre bajó su cabeza y Signum dijo:

- Hice el juramento de protegerle y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida. Me juré proteger a sus hijos adoptados Vivio, Karen y Akio….y nadie les tocará el pelo de la ropa así sea un Dios o un Demonio….me he jurado también proteger a su amada Nanoha nuestra gran amiga…que ayudó tanto a nuestra Señora en el pasado… –

El hombre miraba a la Guerrera aturdido ante la información recibida y supo al instante que ella estaba en su misma posición. El hombre cabeceó ante lo dicho y ordenó a un encapuchado abrir la celda de Agito. El duende salió de la celda como una exhalación para atacar al hombre pero Signum la detuvo en seco y Agito miraba al hombre con un terrible odio.

Él hombre extendió una mano en medio de un suspiro; las llamas purpuras rodearon su mano y una vez que las llamas se calmaron, los ojos de Signum se ensancharon de nuevo. En la mano de Solusar una copia idéntica del Libro de Hayate y de Seki pero este era de un color púrpura….

Signum supo de inmediato que Seki se había confundido por la presencia del Dios de la Muerte en la batalla y al que tenía ante ella era el Dios de la Guerra...un aliado pero que no le gustaba estar con los otros Dioses del lado de la Luz….lo que le había dicho Seki era que le gustaba hacer las cosas en solitario y Seki siempre trataba de no interferir con él.

Signum bajó su cabeza y suspiró. El Dios al verla así ordenó abrir la celda y que fuera tratada ella y Agito como sus invitadas mientras desaparecía el holograma de Seki y con prisa les llevaba a la enfermería donde Seki se estaba recuperando por haber ayudado a su amigo Dios a luchar en plena confusión a los verdaderos enemigos…Los Dioses Oscuros y en especial al Dios Muerte…


	3. La Historia de la Guerra de los Dioses

**Episodio 2 **

**La Historia de la Guerra de los Dioses**

Un Salto a través de la red les llevó a un planetoide que tenía en sus entrañas la estación Kittai. El planeta estaba desprovisto de vida pero era muy rico en metal. Estaban algo apartados de Midchilda pero bien protegidos con una flota de cinco XVs del Bureau a todo momento. Ahora con la llegada del _**Arco de Fuego 2**_, el _**Ejecutor**_ y el _**Elfield**_ para reparación.

Kittai Station tenía un invitado especial. Uno de los tres Buques Insignia del Bureau. De hecho el número 2 de los tres cruceros insignias. Este buque había atracado en la bahía más grande de la estación y las reparaciones de los XVs se hacían dentro de la misma bahía con grúas poderosas y equipos especiales. De hecho a pesar de ser una colonia con baja tecnología pero tenían gran capacidad obrera. Durante la última semana los cascos de las tres naves estaban siendo reparados. La severidad de los daños y la rareza de las partes habían demorado las reparaciones pero a una llamada de Hayate y Nanoha los materiales habían llegado por fin en un carguero siendo escoltado por una flota de diez naves del Bureau bajo el mando del mismo Chrono. Sin embargo la tripulación no se había quedado ociosa y ayudaban en las reparaciones.

Teana Lanster miraba los datos que habían trabajado con Seki y la agenda electrónica que el chico le había dejado y donde habían recopilado los datos de los resultados de los hombres de Chrono. También le había dejado un libro de color oliva que le ayudaba con su trabajo. Este libro se parecía mucho al de Hayate. Parecía tener vida propia. El libro le ayudaba en sus avances en la investigación y era una fuente inagotable de información. Hayate ya lo había visto y le había dicho que ese era el Libro del Dios de la Sabiduría. Cuando Tea se enteró de esto había palidecido y había entendido las palabras de Seki….

_- Este libro es mi vida…cuídalo bien por mi…mientras estoy fuera -_

Tea supo una cosa….Seki había previsto lo sucedido y había dejado el libro con ella y la orden a Urx de proteger a los cuatro Strikers, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate. A Tea se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas más sin embargo siguió con lo suyo. Este trabajo era el escape momentáneo de la chica para no pensar en lo sucedido. Shamal había traído a la bahía medica a Subaru que estaba gravemente herida y Shamal le había dicho que el dije de protección que Seki le había regalado a todos los Strikers antes de salir y la armadura creada por Seki para ella era lo que le habían salvado la vida a Subaru. Sin embargo la armadura no había podido aguantar el castigo y la armadura en su brazo había desaparecido y un disparo de magia le había dado en el brazo que había estallado prácticamente debido al vacio del espacio y Shamal lo había quitado debido al gran daño sostenido y que ellos no podían reparar. Sin embargo el resto de la armadura se había cerrado y le había salvado la vida a pesar del daño recibido en el pecho también. El daño sufrido en sus partes cibernéticas era tremendo y Shamal solo la podía mantener estable…necesitaban de Seki para ayudarle…y si Seki no volvía Subaru podía perder su vida.

Y no solo era el hecho de ver a su compañera y amiga tan fuerte, activa y poderosa en ese estado tan lamentable….Seki, Signum y Agito continuaban desaparecidos y Tea sabía que Seki había gastado mucho de su poder para proteger los XVs del Bureau y les dio el tiempo para que estos pudieran entrar en el _**Arco de Fuego 2**_. Tea estaba orgullosa de tener tal muchacho entre ellos pero aún más orgullosa de tenerlo como su amigo y su estima por Seki creció aún más. Sin embargo Tea se culpaba por perderlos y no haberlos protegido…a cada rato ella repasaba sus acciones en ese momento pensando en diferentes maneras de lo que ella debería haber hecho. Tea se llevó la mano izquierda a su muñeca derecha y acarició el dije y la cadena que la sostenía y sonrió…esa cadenita le había protegido…la despresurización de su traje tras el disparo la habría matado pero el dije había creado una burbuja para ella respirar y protegerle del vasto espacio…era lo que la había llevado de vuelta al hangar en contra de su voluntad.

Por la noche ella tenía horrendas pesadillas que eran calmadas por la voz mental de Seki que la tranquilizaba y se retiraba pero ella sabía que Seki estaba herido y eso la angustiaba más. Por otra parte era de día su peor pesadilla. Su primer mentor no le había dirigido más de dos palabras durante la semana y Fate la había evitado desde entonces. Solo se cruzaban en los pasillos y Tea podía sentir el dolor de Fate al perder a sus tres amigos y el enojo dirigido a ella.

Sin embargo lo que guardaba en pie a Teana era el hecho de que el libro de Seki le había dicho que su Amo seguía con vida porque si no fuera así el libro se sellaría y Urx desaparecería y hubiera aparecido en la portada del libro. Eso les dio esperanzas a todos. Todos renovaron sus fuerzas excepto los cuatro Strikers, los cuatro Wolkenritter, Vivio y las tres chicas…todavía se culpaban lo sucedido…Vita se echaba la culpa todavía del suceso. Tea suspiró dejando una pila de discos encima del Libro de Seki…el libro preguntó metiéndole un susto de muerte a la chica….

- _**Cuidadora, elija acción para los discos**_ –

Tea se giró sorprendida y dijo:

- puedes….hablar… –

- _**Si, puedo hacer eso y muchas cosas más. Repito nuevamente, elija acción para los discos**_ –

Los ojos de la chica brillaron y ella dijo:

- Cópialos… -

- _**Entendido, cuidadora**_ –

El libro brilló levemente y Tea miró sorprendida como el libro sacaba un tentáculo de luz entre sus páginas y cogía los discos…

- _**Iniciando Proceso**_ –

Tea vio como ese tentáculo comenzaba a titilar y la voz mecánica decía….

- _**10% copiado, preparando archivo correspondiente y activando sistema de protección de datos…**_ -

Tea preguntó….

- Tú sigues mis órdenes… -

- _**Si Cuidadora, es lo que ordenó mi Amo y por lo que veo acertó en dejarnos a Urx y a mi contigo. Eres una luchadora y una investigadora competente. Te pareces mucho a su madre….Señorita 99% copiado. Siguientes instrucciones**_ –

Tea cerró sus ojos y murmuró…

- Video de disco 5, escanea el video en búsqueda de irregularidades como una ser con una hoz negra y un libro en sus manos o algo raro que no esté habitualmente en la imagen o el sonido –

- _**Entendido**_ –

Dos minutos después el libro habló….

- _**Concurrencias encontradas con lo pedido 5, aproximaciones 2000, se nota gran daño en la imagen por interferencia mágica externa que no solo afectaba al buque aliado sino a los seres vivos dentro. Táctica modificada del combate de pinza del Ex-Almirante Gil Graham y del Fallecido Rin Othoa padre de mi Amo y técnica de cubrimiento de la Diosa del Destino. Revelando datos de Graham, Othoa y la Diosa del Destino**_ -

Tea dijo:

- Ponme en pantalla los resultados –

- _**Entendido Señora**_ –

El libro proyecto una imagen holográfica de la biografía de la Diosa del Destino y del Ex-Almirante Graham y de Othoa. Ella los estudió un poco y luego el libro le proyecto las estrategias de pelea y las maniobras tácticas que los dos generalmente usaban y Tea se enfocó en las maniobras de pinza de Graham, las variaciones de Othoa y la táctica de cubrimiento de la Diosa. Tea pensó que como guerrero uno puede reconocer un estilo de combate por las maniobras usadas de manera semejante a como un mago puede entender un hechizo usando sus matices. Ella esperó que esta parte de su trabajo le dijera algo más sobre el Dios de la Muerte y sus tácticas de combate. El libro iba a decir algo pero enmudeció al sentir como la puerta del lugar se abría pero brilló de nuevo al reconocer a Zafira…

La bestia Guardiana preguntó…

- ¿Cómo vas con la investigación? -

Él había estado ayudando a Tea con la investigación en reemplazo de Seki. Cuando Fate cambió con Tea, Zafira ayudaba también a la joven pero no decía nada y eso Tea lo apreciaba. El problema que ella tenía con Fate era exclusivamente de ella.

Tea suspiró y el libro de Seki dijo:

- _**La pinza usada en la batalla es una variación de las pinzas usadas por Graham. Se nota que usaron el efecto de protección creado por la Diosa del Destino en sus batallas con clara desventaja en números**_ -

Zafira alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada solo le tendió una taza de café a Tea quien en ese momento bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos. Ella recibió la taza y comenzó a beber a sorbos. Ella murmuró…

- Gracias -

El libro continuó con el resumen de las observaciones anotadas por Tea y con la imagen de la lucha contra los WV's…

- _**Este truco se realizó hace veinticinco años. Por eso para Seki se le hizo tan familiar. Su padre murió en esa batalla. El padre de Seki y Graham lo usaron en la casualidad del Libro de la Oscuridad para hacerle más difícil a los Wolkenritter el…esto…**_ -

El libro se detuvo sabiendo que uno de sus oyentes era uno. Si el sintiera la ofensa no se notó porque la cara de Zafira no cambió en lo absoluto y continuó bebiendo plácidamente su taza de café…

- Eso es cierto,_chôshi_ _Kami No Chie _(Tomo del Dios de la Sabiduría). Ellos usaron eso para que nosotros no pudiéramos atacar sus naves debido a que nos tocaba defendernos por ambos lados – contestó Zafira – Yo lo recuerdo vagamente…nuestros recuerdos están nublados antes de conocer a Hayate pero yo creo que eso era muy bueno ya que contrarrestaba nuestra rapidez y se aprovechaba de nuestro poco número -

- Ese movimiento era especial y yo creo que la encarnación del Dios de la Muerte poseyó a alguien que participó en esa batalla. No tengo duda de ello. El libro me explicó como los Dioses Oscuros buscan a quien poseer – dijo Tea

- ¿Entonces piensas que el hombre a quien el Dios de la Muerte poseyó participó de la batalla hace veinticinco años contra nosotros? – preguntó Zafira serio

- Si o también que estuvo muy cerca del Almirante Graham o del Almirante Othoa tan frecuentemente que puede usarlo tan fuerte y perfecto como lo que vimos. – Tea dijo y tras de beber un sorbo de café continuó – Pero las pinzas usadas fueron una variación muy interesante, no crees -

Zafira se encogió de hombros, debido a su inexperiencia con el movimiento de las tropas. El libro se aposentó de nuevo. Zafira y Tea miraron a la puerta y esta se abrió para revelar a alguien que no esperaron ver…era Hayate. Ella entró y saludó débilmente a los dos y se sentó desgarbadamente al lado de Tea y dijo:

- ¿Cómo van? –

- Hayate… - Tea bajó su cabeza adolorida de verla en ese estado

- Aquí Lanster ha encontrado cosas interesantes con la ayuda del libro de la Sabiduría y su investigación va bien, pero el problema será hallarlos –

- No lo creo, hemos recibido una señal encriptada de Signum, nos dicen la ubicación de la base del Dios de la Sabiduría donde Seki en estos momentos está siendo atendido por sus hombres. Nos piden unirnos a ellos. He hablado con las fuerzas aliadas que rescatamos y con Nanoha se acordó que nos uniríamos a ellos. De hecho a Nanoha le tienen un respeto tal y todo por el libro plateado que Seki le dejó –

Zafira frunció el cejo pero no dijo nada. Tea dijo:

- Yo y el Libro de Seki hemos encontrado cosas interesantes; uno encontramos que fue el mismo Dios de la Muerte quien interfirió y atacó a las naves desde adentro hiriendo a nuestros camaradas y por eso la nave no parecía reaccionar a los ataques. El ataque estaba desde adentro. El Dios jugó con ellos. El libro me contó el proceso de fusión entre el Dios incorpóreo y un humano. El Dios se benefició por el hecho de que poseyó a una persona que lucho contra el Libro de la Oscuridad hace casi veinticinco años y luchó al lado del Almirante Graham. –

Zafira miró a la Investigadora y preguntó….

- ¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión? –

- A lo largo de la batalla los movimientos de pinza en varianza de Graham eran muy parecidos y el hecho de que usaron una técnica propia de la Diosa del Destino robada seguramente de tu libro Hayate – contestó Tea

Ella cabeceó entendiendo que tenía en manos el Libro de la Diosa de la Oscuridad. Zafira dijo:

- En esa lucha me sentí muy raro. Como si hubiera luchado con la misma fuerza de antemano. Vita y Shamal lo notaron igual pero fue Signum la que lo notó más de prisa, puede ser que estaba al lado del Dios de la Sabiduría en ese momento. Él seguramente se sintió igual ya que hizo lo mismo que Signum y nos hicieron retroceder. La manera en que esas naves se movieron me hizo llevar a recuerdos borrosos de mi pasado. Teana está en la dirección correcta -

Sonó un pitido y Hayate dijo:

- Yuuno ha llegado. Nanoha salió a recogerle. Tengo la sensación de que nos completará la información que te falta Tea y te confirmará tus suposiciones –

Zafira cabeceó y Hayate dijo:

- Tea, dime más acerca de los poderes del Dios de la Muerte –

Para sorpresa de la chica el Libro cobró vida y le contó los terribles poderes del Dios y le informó que era el creador de las Lost Logias. Hayate abrió sus ojos con total asombro y luego de unos minutos en las que digirió esa información volvió a preguntar….

- Y el humano que se fusionó con el Dios ¿Quiénes pueden ser? –

- Bien Hayate. El Primero es Regius Gaiz, quien estudió varias técnicas de Graham pero como sabes él está muerto – Hayate cabeceó y Tea continuó – El segundo es el padre de Chrono, un hombre poderoso en cuanto a las estrategias de combate y batallas en desnivel de fuerzas y sacaba todo a su favor sin importar las desigualdades ante las cuales estaba. Como dicen era un hombre formidable en el fragor de una batalla. El Tercero y al que le tengo mis respetos es a Rin Othoa…el padre de Seki –

A esta frase el rostro de Zafira se puso serio y solemne parándose derecho, dejando el vaso de café en la mesa. A Hayate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y escuchó a Tea quien habló de manera profesional pero Hayate vio que de sus ojos estaban por caer lágrimas. Tea dijo:

- El Almirante Graham y El Almirante Othoa fueron los que crearon la estrategia de pinza que se usó hoy con sus ciento ochenta derivaciones posibles para realizar por unas fuerzas militares. Rin murió a los sesenta años de los cuales cuarenta y cinco los tiene en experiencias de batalla para proteger mundos de ataques de piratas y de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño a los inocentes y es el que inspiró a sus hijos a hacer lo que hoy hacen. De hecho el padre de Seki le dio la inspiración de crear el Raging Heart a su hijo…lo creó con el solo deseo de ayudar a su padre de proteger a las personas inocentes…y eso que solo contaba con unos meses de edad pero sentía en su corazón el profundo anhelo de su padre…finalmente lo pudieron sellar pero eso llevó a la muerte a Rin y fue el dispositivo quien les salvó tanto como a su creador como a su hermanita recién nacida...Raging Heart los sacó del peligro usando un portal dimensional. De hecho la familia Othoa fueron los que rescataron de las garras de los criminales al clan Scrya y los llevaron a su mundo, Yaga Mannor para cuidar de ellos. Los padres de Seki y Luna les dieron las fuerzas para luchar, Luna, la menor les dio su afecto, consejo y amistad para su provecho y fue Seki quien les protegió de las personas o grupos que les fueran a hacer daño….con eso se ganaron el corazón de todo el clan. De hecho Seki aparece registrado como el actual Jefe del Clan Scrya. –

Hayate y Zafira abrieron sus ojos como platos y Hayate supo en ese instante porque Seki hacía lo que hacía….estaba tratando de cumplir el legado de su padre y el anhelo que estaba en lo profundo del corazón de su pequeña hermana. Hayate se miró las manos y deseó saber la historia de Luna. No sabía en lo más mínimo que en pocos días se iba a enterar. Tea le sacó de su mundo cuando continuó….

- Y finalmente Kim Solusar ex-aprendiz de Othoa, por eso es otro sospechoso en la lista –

- Yo no lo conozco – dijo Hayate. Tea activó un holograma y tanto como Zafira como Hayate lo estudiaron con la mirada rápidamente y Zafira abrió sus ojos como platos durante breves instantes demostrado la expresión de admiración de la Bestia Guardiana por la chica. Tea resumió para ellos….

- Nacido en 1959 en la Tierra, planeta 97 No-Administrado, 13 GT Calendario del Bureau. Ciudadano nacido en el país llamado Alemania pero de madre holandesa. Se encontró con Graham en 1969 en el calendario de la Tierra cuando perdió a sus padres en un accidente como el del Aeropuerto de Midchilda y solo contaba con diez años de edad. Allí Graham sintió magia en el chico y lo tomó bajo su tutela. Fue alineado como C+ con un límite de rango AA. Alistado en la armada como Mago de apoyo y fue el capitán más joven a la edad de veinte años. Solo superado por Seki, Chrono, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate para llegar al rango de Capitán. Los nombrados fueron asignados a proteger las colonias del margen Medio. Ellos establecieron una relación más allá de lo profesional y tuvieron una amistad duradera…por lo menos cincuenta años duró esa amistad. Fue este hombre quien creó estrategias de batalla para los Guerreros de los Cruceros y es el inventor junto a Othoa del término Striker. Su último registro es de hace veinticinco años; él, el Almirante Graham, el Almirante Othoa, y Almirante Hallaoun eran los líderes de la campaña contra el Libro de Oscuridad -

Zafira cabeceó impresionado por los datos que la chica había reunido en tan corto periodo de tiempo y dijo….

- Dice aquí que él era conocido por utilizar trampas, movimientos rapidísimos e innovar estrategias ya hechas para lograr impresionantes victorias. El registro de veintiocho victorias de treinta y dos dice algo. Yo pienso que nosotros tenemos a nuestro hombre -

- No lo hacemos Zafira, según los reportes este hombre murió junto a Othoa y Hallaoun para darle a Graham y a Gaiz la oportunidad de ganar. Parece chicos que ustedes pudieron ganarles a las más grandes mentes que el Bureau ha tenido en su historia antes de que Nanoha y los demás llegaran. –

Zafira gruñó frustrado pero Tea dijo algo que lo puso en alerta…

- Sin embargo he hablado con el Libro de Seki y me ha dicho que es posible a larga distancia usar el cadáver de una persona muerta hace pocos minutos y poseer su cuerpo. El libro me ha quedado de confirmar esto ya que está usando el perfil de este hombre con los ataques sufridos por nosotros y por los grupos anteriores –

Zafira soltó un suspiro y Hayate sonrió diciendo….

- Gracias Tea por estos datos, son de gran utilidad –

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un siseo y los tres giraron sus cabezas para ver a Lowran y detrás de el a Yuuno Scrya con su atavío habitual pero llevaba en su hombro una mochila algo grande. Lowran saludó:

- Parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo importante –

Tea agitó su cabeza…

- No estás interrumpiendo nada Lowran –

Zafira solo cabeceó de manera de saludo

- Llámame Yuuno si yo puedo llamarte Tea – contestó Yuuno sin una sonrisa y su cara era seria. Todos entendieron salvo Nanoha la seriedad inusitada del chico.

- ¿Cómo vas Tea? – preguntó Lowran curioso pero serio como nunca nadie le había visto

- Nada bien. Hay solo cinco personas que pueden tener el perfil para esto. Graham, Othoa, Gaiz, Hallaoun y Kim Solusar pero según los registros todos están muertos -

- Por eso Seki mandó llamarlo. La biblioteca del Clan en Yaga Mannor, la Biblioteca Infinita del Bureau y la Biblioteca de los Dioses son muy grandes y Yuuno ya se los ha memorizado los tres. -

Yuuno se rió entre dientes….

- Eso no es verdad Lowran. Seki me dio el acceso a la biblioteca de su hogar y es el que me puso de bibliotecario de la de nuestro clan y la de su pueblo, además como saben estoy a cargo de la del Bureau. Por eso yo tengo el acceso a las tres bibliotecas más importantes en todas las dimensiones. Tea, si hay algo que yo puedo hacer para ayudar, yo estoy a su servicio -

Tea suspiró aliviada a eso y Yuuno vio el libro en la mesa cerca de Tea, abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

- Tea… ¿Cómo conseguiste ese libro? –

Tea sin mirar supo a que se refería….

- Me lo dejó a mi custodia Seki antes de la misión y yo le dejé en mi habitación. El me ha estado ayudando desde entonces. –

- Muy bien Tea, pero ese libro también tiene el acceso a las bibliotecas de Yaga-Mannor y del clan. Pídeselo al libro y este te lo dará –

Tea en ese momento entendió las palabras del libro que le decía que podía hacer más que hablar. Supo en ese entonces que el Libro era como el de Hayate y el mismo Libro poseía un poder descomunal…ella se detuvo en seco a esto último…la imagen de Subaru y de los heridos en el ala médica vinieron en su mente. Ella dijo:

- Libro de la Sabiduría prepara tu poder para hacer curación de máximo nivel y reparación de tejido humano y de circuitos para androides –

- **Entendido Señora. Iniciando programa de curación. Proceso listo para empezar en diez horas. Preparen a los pacientes hasta entonces y a los Androides necesito sus respectivos repuestos** –

- Entendido – dijo Tea y Zafira salió como alma que lleva el diablo a dar el informe en el ala médica y en especial a Shamal para preparar todo. Tea sonrió y en ese momento Cross Mirage comenzó a emitir un sonido bajo pero continuo. Tea se puso de pie abruptamente diciendo….

- Lo siento. Nosotros tendremos que hacer esto más tarde. Yo necesito irme –

- ¿Subaru? – preguntó Lowran

- Yo quiero ir a ver como está. Shamal ya le quitó la armadura y deseo ver como está. Ella ya me dio el permiso –

- Entonces yo te reemplazo – dijo Hayate sentándose en el puesto de la muchacha. Lowran se sentó en otro puesto al lado de Yuuno y mirando a la chica dijo:

- Ve y luego descansa un poco. Nosotros te iremos ayudando –

- Gracias –

Hayate se giró a mirar a Teana y dijo:

- Algunas heridas sanan con la medicina y magia. Pero otros requieren palabras y tiempo. Piensa en esto, Tea –

Tea cabeceó levemente dando un suspiro antes de salir. El libro de Seki le siguió flotando en el aire y Tea lo tomó en sus manos y caminó hacia la enfermería sintiéndose sola de repente…

- A veces hiere hablar de nuevo –

Ella continuó su camino hasta que llegó a la enfermería notando como una presencia le seguía de cerca pero ella sabía que no le iba a hacer daño. Era uno de sus guardias dejados por Seki a ella además era también para proteger el libro. Ella entró a la enfermería y al instante sintió el olor de antiséptico que bombardeó su nariz en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron. Un ceño triste surgió de su rostro mientras inspeccionó las camas en el cuarto principal. Subaru no era el única que fue herida durante la refriega; obreros de mantenimiento, técnicos, y funcionarios por igual habían sufrido cuando el _**Home One**_ tomó los ataques.

- Ah Tea – La joven Investigadora se giró para ver a Shamal con una sonrisa amable pero forzada en su rostro y Tea ocultó una mueca de dolor al ver el cabello despelucado de la Guerrera Guardiana. Tea notó que Shamal trabajó casi todo el tiempo incluso tomando todos los turnos y casi no había descansado constantemente viendo la recuperación de sus compañeros. Tea sonrió admirada de la dedicación de la mujer, pero también de la preocupación por su compañera Signum y a Seki quien quiere mucho.

- Shamal tu…. – Tea se tragó sus palabras justo a tiempo y examinando las camillas terminó -…trabajas tanto por ellos….gracias –

La mujer le dio un golpe en su hombro amablemente y contestó….

- Gracias Tea, ayuda a tranquilizarme tus palabras. Ahora entiendo el porqué Seki te dejó su libro. Eres como él. Subaru está en un sueño inducido mientras ella sana. Sin embargo el daño es grave. Su procesador está frito y su cerebro está soportando toda la carga de su parte mecánica. Ese repuesto ya no se fabrica y el único que lo fabrica es Seki y lo hace de manera personalizada. Él fue quien pudo revivir a la madre de Lutecia sin necesidad de usar una reliquia. Dependo de Seki para terminarla de sanar pero lo que más dependemos, es de ella –

- Ya lo sé. Pero ella es muy terca – dijo Tea con confianza pero la traicionó la mirada angustiada de sus ojos. – Es igual que Seki y es por eso que sé que ella no se rendirá y saldrá adelante –

Los ojos de Tea se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Ella respiraba uniformemente pero estaba conectada de tubos, cables y demás equipos médicos que miraban tanto su parte humana como su parte Cyborg. Shamal dijo:

- El collar que Seki le dio no lo he retirado. Lo tratamos de hacer y casi la perdemos. Ese collar está ayudando fuertemente a su estabilidad. De hecho lo sincronizamos con nuestro equipo y el resultado es que tengamos a Subaru con nosotros todavía. –

Shamal le tomó su mano y Tea sintió un escalofrío al ver a su amiga sin un brazo a pesar de saber que la chica era un Cyborg.

- Como te venía diciendo, el daño de sus partes mecánicas están más allá de nuestra habilidad de reparar. Los reemplazos que todavía se hacen ya se han pedido aquí y a la planta de Yaga-Mannor. Los Scrya y los ciudadanos de Yaga-Mannor al saber de la situación de Subaru pusieron su tecnología entera sobre androides a mi servicio. En estos momentos 40 Guerreros del Clan Scrya están transportando un procesador alterno para funciones de emergencia para cuando sucedan este tipo de cosas. Shari aprovechará para rehacer el sistema operativo de su interfaz CNS-cibernética y de sus programas internos. Cuando ellos vengan actualizarán a Subaru para mejorar su desempeño como androide. Ella incluso tendrá todas habilidades de los androides del caso J.S y en su Core se va a implantar otro Core que le servirá para aumentar su poder…un Core que Seki creó hace un año. Me dijeron que lo hacían ya que para ellos Subaru era como su hermana y es la protegida de su Señor y Jefe. Aunque no me dijeron quien era. Que Hayate, Nanoha, Fate y tú lo sabían –

Tea cabeceó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Ella dijo….

- Gracias Seki….de nuevo….cero y van tres….no…..van muchas –

Los ojos de Shamal se abrieron como platos soperos a lo escuchado de Tea y Shamal miró a Subaru diciendo….

- Subaru….saldrás de esta….no permitiré que Seki falte a su palabra. –

Tea miró a Shamal sorprendida al ver la mirada que la rubia mujer le dedicaba a su amiga. Era como si Shamal estuviera cuidando de su propia hija y entendió todo….

El Dios Sabiduría era el creador de los Libros de los Dioses…y ella se sentía en el deber de ayudar a los protegidos de la actual encarnación del Dios Sabiduría…Seki Othoa. Tea se sentó en una silla cerca de la camilla donde tenían a Subaru y puso sus manos sobre el brazo bueno de su amiga y acarició el collar con ternura. Sin embargo la chica no dijo nada y Shamal supo que la Investigadora quiso estar sola y ella dijo:

- Yo tengo que mirar los otros pacientes. Hay más de uno en el mismo estado que Subaru y debo estar pendientes de ellos. Yo estaré a una llamada si necesitas algo más pero recuerda, no la despiertes. Ella necesita mucho descanso para que su Linker Core recupere su capacidad al completo y acepte el nuevo para que se puedan fusionar. –

Tea cabeceó ausentemente y oyó la cortina cerrarse señalando la salida de Shamal. Justo en ese momento Tea escuchó a Shamal hablar con sorpresa en su voz.

- ¡Oh Fate! ¡Viniste a ver a Subaru! –

Tea se enderezó en la silla tiesamente oportunamente antes de que la cortina se abriera bruscamente. Fate se sentó en la otra silla al otro lado de la cama de Subaru. Tea nunca había tenido miedo de Fate antes pero ahora ella se sentía patética y asustada. Ellas se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que Tea los cerrara para parar las lágrimas que luchaban para caer por sus mejillas. Los ojos rojos de Fate tuvieron una mirada de pura desilusión cosa que afectó mucho a la chica. Fate habló…

- Entonces… ¿Aprendiste algo más? -

- Yo…bueno…es decir…-

- Si tienes un problema con la investigación intenta probar con otra línea – Fate dijo sarcásticamente – Que…te olvidas de lo primero que Seki y yo te enseñamos -

- No – dijo Tea defensivamente – pero yo no sé donde más buscar -

- Piense Lanster. El enemigo nos tenía en sus manos pero aún así pudimos escapar ¿Por qué? –

Tea abrió sus ojos como platos sabiendo esa respuesta. Sin embargo no se la podría decir a Fate ya que ese juramento se lo había hecho a Seki. Nada de la información de Seki como Dios ella la podría divulgar sino sufría una muerte horrible pero ella aún no diría nada por su segundo maestro. Tea miró con rabia a Fate y contestó…

- Yo te tengo esa respuesta pero no te la voy a dar. Seki no me ha dado el permiso y estoy bajo un juramento mágico de no hacerlo. Seki me dijo que no te lo dijera especialmente a ti, cuando calmes esa cabeza caliente hablamos de nuevo –

Tea bajó su mirada a Subaru sin notar la mirada llena de rabia de Fate. Fate alzó sus manos para coger del cuello a Tea pero ella sintió unas mandíbulas y unos dientes rozando su cuello. Fate miró a ese lado para ver una inmensa boca esperando a que ella le hiciera daño o algo malo para darle un mordisco. Fate le reconoció al instante como el Youma a cargo de la protección de Tea. Fate bajó sus manos pero dijo fríamente….

- Lanster….tu no mereces la protección de Seki…eres una inútil…. –

La bestia se retiró del cuello de Fate para mirarla fieramente y le contestó retóricamente…

- Testarossa, no mereces la protección del Amo de mi Amo. Eres una inútil y su desaparición es mas tú culpa que la de los demás. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Tea hizo lo posible por hacerlo y mi Amo no le culpa. Yo tampoco lo hago y mucho menos el Amo de mi Amo lo va a hacer. –

Fate miró a la bestia con odio y la bestia no se quedó atrás y le gruñó poderosamente mostrándole sus dientes. Fate palideció sabiendo que la bestia le mataría por hablarle en ese tono a Tea. Lo que no sabía era que Fate tenía también escolta. Y eran dos seres muy poderosos y ni siquiera lo sabía. Ellos no se habían materializado para evitar que ella los usara como desquite contra los demás y además estaban decepcionados de ella. Fate miró a Tea y dijo:

- Ya pensaste en usar la información que tiene la Biblioteca de Yaga-Mannor, Lanster… -

- No…yo no pensé…. -

- No pensaste….eso es una cosa que se repite en ti ¿verdad? -

La vergüenza se notó en los ojos de Tea pero al instante un enojo surgió de sus ojos….sus ojos brillaron de color azul muy intenso que a Fate le recordó mucho los ojos de Seki. Sin embargo Fate no se acobardó y cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho, dijo en tono acusador…

- Hemos perdido a Seki, Agito y Signum en esa batalla porque usted no pensó mirar hacia atrás y asegurarse de que ellos estaban contigo. Yo no puedo tolerar este tipo de incompetencia…y menos aún ¡Cuando mis hermanos de corazón están en la batalla! -

Teana golpeó con fuerza la camilla de Subaru con sus puños….

- ¿piensas que yo quise que sucediera esto, Testarossa? ¡Ellos también son mis amigos! ¡SEKI ES COMO MI HERMANO! Sé que debía hacer lo que dices…se que debí haberlo ayudado más….Seki casi muere por destruir él solo esa nave… ¡Yo sé que no estuve a su lado para sacarlo de su rabia….! ¡Por eso pasó lo que pasó! ¡Yo lo sé y me duele saber que pude haber hecho más en esa situación!

- Tú eras la escolta de Seki - Fate dijo de repente. - Y ahora él desapareció –

- ¡Maldición Fate, crees que yo quise que esto pasara! – contestó Tea alzando su voz - ¡Pero no estás ayudando en nada….o verdad….eres todopoderosa, perdona por estar en la presencia de un mortal, los mortales no son perfectos! ¡Subaru es como mi hermana…Signum es una gran Maestra y Seki es como el hermano que perdí! ¡No te enfadarías si Nanoha o Seki se equivocaran y ellos mataran a Alicia o a tu propia madre accidentalmente o con intención…! –

Un sonoro golpe en el rostro de Tea detuvo su perotata. Tea aturdida levantó su mano a su mejilla lastimada donde Fate la palmoteó. Ella miró con susto como los ojos de Fate brillaban de un rojo increíble….

- ¡CALLATE! – gritó Fate – Yo veo que nuevamente te has equivocado. Dale mis recuerdos a Subaru –

Fate se puso de pie y como un vendaval salió de la enfermería dejando a Asu la bestia que cuidaba a Tea inmóvil ante lo que había visto…nunca pensó que Fate estuviera así de herida. La bestia bajó su cabeza triste y compungido y todo porque Urx y todos no había podido ayudar a Seki con la batalla…todo esto era el resultado de su inutilidad. La bestia recostó su cabeza en el piso con rabia consigo mismo y cerró sus ojos pensando en una manera de arreglar ese enredo. Tea bajó su cabeza, fijo sus puños con fuerza y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas. Ella se recostó en la camilla y con su frente tocaba la mano de Subaru para notar un anillo en su dedo. Ella lo miró y sintió magia rezumarse de ese anillo y ser absorbido por su amiga. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de sentir la magia de ese anillo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir que ese anillo era la magia de Seki….imbuida y aumentada por la Magia del Libro de la Sabiduría. Ella sonrió y dando un suspiro puso de nuevo su cabeza en la camilla y se quedó profundamente dormida sin notar como su magia se traspasaba al anillo y el anillo la absorbía para pasarla a la chica inconsciente. Tampoco notó como otra bestia de aspecto felino y muy feroz se materializaba en ese momento. La criatura se recostó en un rincón y desapareció de nuevo de la vista humana. Asu se echó en la camilla al lado de Tea e hizo lo mismo pero en las miradas de ambas criaturas había preocupación y rabia por el bienestar de las dos chicas a su cargo….el único encargo que les había dado el Amo de su Amo….su cuidado. Los dos soltaron un gruñido lleno de rabia consigo mismos por permitir que las dos chicas a su cargo fueran heridas….una físicamente y otra emocionalmente y permanecieron inmóviles velando por el sueño de ambas chicas.

Poco tiempo después una garra le agitó suavemente y al abrir sus ojos Tea lo reconoció como la bestia que Seki había dejado para su protección. La bestia de pelaje gris y blanco bajó su pata dócilmente. Tea dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede Asu? –

- Mi Señora, tienes visita –

- Gracias Asu -

La bestia cabeceó y desapareció en el piso. Tea miró la visita que estaba parada en la cortina con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver desaparecer la bestia. Tea le reconoció como el piloto y francotirador Vice Granscenic -

Vice miraba el lugar donde la bestia había desaparecido y tragó saliva al ver a otra recostada cerca de la camilla cuidando de Subaru. Vice cabeceó diciendo…

- Gracias Seki…. –

Luego se acercó a la bestia y le dio un pedacito de dulce. La bestia miró a Tea y ella le cabeceó. La bestia recibió el obsequio y Vice dejó otro en el piso al lado. Pronto la boca de la bestia que le había dado el alto apareció y se llevó el obsequio. Vice al terminar giró su atención a Tea y dijo tomando el asiento que Fate había desocupado antes.

- Eh, Tea. Te ves mal, peor aún que la chica Cyborg aquí –

El hombre pasó su mano cariñosamente por el cabello azul de la Cyborg. Luego puso un cristal en el hombro de la Cyborg y el cristal se unió al tocón del brazo y desapareció. El hombre dijo:

- Esto lo manda Reinforce. Servirá para sus actualizaciones. Espero que ella salga adelante – Vice miró a Tea y dijo:

- Quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido –

Tea se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas….

- ¿Hablar? –

- Toda la enfermería oyó hablar de su pelea con Testarossa – Explicó el hombre con suavidad y una risita escapó de sus labios al ver a la muchacha sonrojarse de la pura vergüenza. Vice sonrió y dijo….

- Se hablará mucho de eso dentro de la nave pero hay personas que no van a juzgarlas por eso. Entre ellos Nanoha, Hayate, los Wolkenritter, Yuuno, yo…tú ya sabes… –

Tea miró a los ojos a Vice para ver que tenía un resplandor azuloso en ellos….

- Seki – murmuró la chica. La boca de Vice cambió a una mueca que solo ella había visto en Seki y la voz de Vice contestó

- Así es. Ambos queremos hablar contigo. Pero de últimas será Vice -

Tea cabeceó y los ojos de Vice se volvieron totalmente azules y la voz de Seki salió de los labios del hombre….

- Gracias por permitirme poseerte, Vice. Estoy tratando de solo controlar tu boca para que no te sientas raro o enfermo –

Vice agitó su cabeza como queriendo decir que no había problema. Que solo quería ayudarle y que si eso implicaba posesión no importaba. La voz de Seki dijo:

- Tea, no te culpes por lo que pasó. Fuiste de gran ayuda y nos cubriste perfectamente. Si, salí herido. Pero eso fue mi error y mi propia osadía. Tea la culpa de lo que pasa es absolutamente mía por creerme todopoderoso y por tener la cabeza caliente….me debí de haber controlado ante la herida de Subaru. No me gusta verte así de vencida y destrozada. Cuando despierte volveré a casa….volveré a lado de ustedes… -

Tea cabeceó silenciosa ante el pedido….

- ¿Cómo está mi Libro? –

- Ayudándome con la investigación de lo que pasó con las naves del Bureau –

- Muy bien hecho Tea. Inteligente como siempre. Ahora Tea no me queda mucha energía. Poseer a alguien es muy difícil y estoy usando el poder del Dios Sabiduría. Sin embargo dejaré la chachara para cuando nos veamos. Vice simplemente va a escucharte. Desahógate. Él te ayudará como lo hizo el conmigo en el pasado –

Los ojos de Vice regresaron a la normalidad y Vice suspiró diciendo….

- Seki eso fue raro. Sin embargo tienes toda la razón en tus afirmaciones. Tea eres una chica fuerte. No te dejes caer simplemente por creer que no puedes cometer errores. Hasta Seki los comete…deja ya de angustiarte –

Una risa sonó de la nada alejándose de ellos y a Tea se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Seki siempre estaba más preocupado por los demás que de sí mismo. La palabras de Seki y Vice le recordaron lo que Zafira le había dicho. Quizá sea por la naturaleza bondadosa que ambos mostraron. Seki y el Dios Sabiduría eran dos cuentas del mismo collar. Tea decidió arriesgarse. No le importaba si Seki escuchaba la conversación aunque dudaba de ello debido a su estado de salud. Ella habló con suavidad a Vice….

- Sabes lo que pasó durante la lucha de la semana pasada, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre como Seki, Signum y Agito desaparecieron? –

El se rascó el cabello….

- Si, lo sé –

- Fate me culpa – Tea puso sus brazos encima de la cama de Subaru y dejó caer su cabeza en la cama haciendo que su voz sonara baja y sorda. – Fate tiene razón. Hay muchas cosas que pude haber hecho, pero yo apenas no pensé. Yo no pienso para nada…yo no pensé en lo que dije y dije algo que puso a Fate aún más enfadada de lo que está. Yo creo que ella no me perdonará jamás…. –

Ella comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y a Vice se le partió el corazón al verla en ese estado. El hombre le comenzó a acariciar la espalda con cariño….

- Hey chica ¿De qué te debes perdonar? Para mí modo de ver simplemente la suerte no nos ayudó y Seki cometió el error de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Eso era una batalla. Los sucesos nunca van a ser buenos cuando hay un cruce de fuego. Si hay armas y hechizos disparados significa ya un error. Pero culpar a las personas no arreglará lo sucedido. La Almirante sabe esto, pero ella está herida sentimentalmente. Tú más que nadie sabes por qué. Signum es su gran amiga y Seki para ella es más que un hermano…mucho más… Nanoha, Hayate y la misma Fate le deben mucho a él. Ella necesita deshacerse de toda esa ira y dolor. Sin embargo es un hecho triste de que cuando nosotros somos heridos de esa forma nosotros tendemos a herir a otros a cambio. -

Las lágrimas de Tea disminuyeron hasta que se acabaron y solo hipos sordos se escuchaban todavía. Vice la tomó en sus brazos y echándose en el piso al lado de ella permitió que Tea se recostara en su pecho. La bestia que estaba recostada en el piso cerca de la camilla al ver dicho movimiento se hizo detrás de ambos y permitió que Vice se recostara en su cuerpo. Vice dijo:

- Como dije, Tea eres una muchacha muy fuerte, nadie duda de ello. Sino acuérdate del respeto que te ganas de los delincuentes y de tus colegas. Fate reaccionará. Ella después de todo fue tu primera Maestra. Ella está herida emocionalmente y siempre es alguien muy cercano a ella quien puede hacer que esa herida se sane o por lo menos deje de doler con el tiempo -

- Pero yo he estado trabajando tan duro estos años – Tea murmuró sin detenerse - ….y ahora yo me equivoco de esta manera…..yo no sé qué más puedo hacer….me siento inútil… ¿cómo se supone que ayudo a Fate si soy tan débil? –

- La confianza no viene con el respeto Tea. La confianza viene cuando ayudas a las personas a tu alrededor, salvas vidas…haces amistades…y por ultimo proteges lo más importante para ti. La primera y la segunda pueden pasarse. Pero la última se presenta cada vez que te miras a un espejo por ejemplo. Si te miras a un espejo y recuerdas todo lo que merece la pena…. – aquí el hombre bajó su cabeza recordando años dolorosos ya sumergidos en el pasado -…si recuerdas esto no pasa nada pero si lo olvidas dejarás de respetarte y por eso los errores reales e imaginarios que se cometen duelen terriblemente. Porque te hayas equivocado no significa que no aprenderás de ese error….Seki y Nanoha son un gran ejemplo de ello. Siguen aquí a pesar de cometer errores en el pasado…unos que casi les cuesta la vida. Corregir estos errores y aprender de ellos te harán más fuerte. Enséñale a los demás como puedes ayudar a Fate y buscar una manera de ayudar a Hayate y a Seki y de hacer orgulloso a tus dos hermanos….a Seki y al capitán Lanster -

Tea alzó su cabeza del pecho de Vice y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la manga de su camisa sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- Gracias Vice, por escucharme -

- Tu eres una chica muy amable y noble Tea – Vicio dijo con respeto genuino – Inteligente y trabajadora. Seki te admira mucho y te quiere demasiado….no más mira la reacción que tuvo cuando Subaru fue herida. Lo mismo haría por ti. Sin embargo Seki no quiere ocupar el puesto de tu hermano fallecido….el no quiere usurpar ese puesto de tu hermano de sangre…él no lo quiere así….el sabe lo que es perder a un hermano, en su caso a una hermana….el solo quiso ayudarte a ser una gran Investigadora…por eso te tomó bajo su tutela; primero porque se enteró gracias a Nanoha que tu sueño era el mismo de tu hermano….no sabes cuánto le caló en su corazón el saber eso….Seki también hace lo que hace….simplemente está cumpliendo el sueño de su padre y el deseo de su hermana….es igual a ti en ese aspecto…por eso te ayudó….no porque fueras conocida de sus amigas…entendía tus sentimientos perfectamente. Segundo, sabía que tu deberías tener contactos propios y por eso te dio esas misiones….quería que tú misma te ganaras un nombre…no porque estuvieras bajo la tutoría de los cuatro grandes….sino que todo el mundo te respetara por tus cualidades….por eso pidió tu traslado….Hayate, Fate y Nanoha lo permitieron porque sabían que Seki podía aportar más cosas de práctica de Investigación de lo que ellas te podían dar –

Los ojos de Tea se abrieron como platos por fin entendiendo la actitud del chico hacia ella. Vice continuó…

- Sin embargo todos cometemos errores, incluso Seki….deberías saberlo más que nosotros….nadie es perfecto. Es como trabajas después de cometer esos errores lo que define a la persona –

Tea pudo ver la camisa de Vice y se sonrojó….

- Lo siento –

Ociosamente miró la camisa y se encogió de hombros….

- No te preocupes, no hay problema….hay cosas más peores que una camisa llena de lágrimas y arruinada por una muchacha llorona -

Tea contestó con una risita. Vice se puso de pie para salir….

- Bien, yo vine a ver a Subaru y también saber cómo estabas. Dale tiempo a Fate…ella volverá y lo hará más rápido si tú estás a su lado para ello -

Cuando Vice se dio la vuelta para salir, Tea agarró su mano…

- Espere Vice – Vice notó el rostro de la muchacha para verlo desfigurado por el dolor y era muy duro verle así, un contraste con la muchacha alegre que él conocía…

- Si, yo quiero ayudar a todos, pero sobre todo si quiero ayudar a Fate, entonces yo debo ser más fuerte -

- ¿Eh? -

- Yo entiendo ahora porque Subaru está herida. Porque se capturaron Seki, Signum y Agito al frente de mi. Es porque yo soy débil a pesar de que Nanoha me enseñó y me entrenó. Ella me considera un Striker pero todavía no lo soy. Tú lo dijiste. Debo aprender de mis errores. Puedes mostrarme eso, después de todo eres uno de los mejores francotiradores del Bureau antes de que Nanoha llegara.

- Niña, estas… -

- Me enseña - la mandíbula de Vice se abrió como un pez. Teana insistió en el problema. - ¡Me enseña a luchar como tú lo haces! ¡Ayúdeme a volverme más fuerte para proteger a las personas aquí! ¡Fate dijo que ella no podía tolerar la incompetencia cuando sus amigos y sus hermanos de Corazón están en peligro! ¡Es así como yo le ayudaré a superar esto! ¡Volviéndome alguien muy fuerte para que ella pueda confiar en mí! ¡Por favor, Vice! ¡Entréneme! -

- Eso no es lo que yo quise decir – Vice dijo pero al ver la mirada de Tea el cerró su mandíbula hasta hacerse daño, encontrando su resolución débil ante la mirada poderosa de la chica y notó en ella la misma actitud de Fate y la poderosa mirada acerada de Seki cuando le hacían daño a sus seres queridos. - Teana…si yo le enseño el poder que obtuve, la pondrá en un camino que casi me destruyó. El dolor que espera por ti puede ser mayor que la fuerza que obtendrás -

- Hay dolor dónde estoy en estos momentos - ella se opuso severamente.

- Tea… - El piloto cerró sus ojos. Cuando él los abrió de nuevo, él hizo sólo una pregunta - Me dice de nuevo ¿por qué quieres este poder? -

Ella contestó con resolución pero con su cabeza gacha - yo quiero el poder para proteger a todos aquí…quiero ayudar a Seki…le debo mi vida….la vida de Subaru y todas las personas que conozco y estimo como Fate…quien queriéndolo o no se ha convertido en mi madre adoptiva, Nanoha y Hayate son como mis tías….y Seki….Seki se ha vuelto como un padre y un hermano para mi…quiero que Seki esté orgulloso de mí…él me confió su vida en esa batalla…le he fallado pero no quiero volver a fallar ni a decepcionarlo jamás….ese es el poder que yo quiero - Ella esperó por su respuesta sin notar la mirada sorprendida y llena de lágrimas que Vice trataba de contener con mucho esfuerzo ante las palabras muy sentidas de la muchacha.

_**Kitai Station**_

_**Embarcadero número 4**_

_**Arco de Fuego 2**_

Aunque principalmente era una simple refinería orbital y sus medios de tecnología eran muy bajos para las normas del Midchilda. La Estación _**Kitai**_ era el lugar con la más alta tecnología del sector donde se encontraban. Hayate a la falta de Seki había ordenado cuando tuvieran el tiempo libre (fuera de sus responsabilidades con la nave) podían ir a pasear por las instalaciones. Sin embargo Nanoha no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Nanoha había acabado de terminar un entrenamiento con Kyaro y Elio en tácticas de combate que Seki le había enseñado a Subaru hace poco. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver salir a Yuuno de la oficina dada por Seki a Tea para que pudiera investigar con toda tranquilidad. Yuuno salió serio como nunca junto a Zafira. Zafira les hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y los dejó solos. Nanoha dijo:

- Y la puerta ¿La van a dejar abierta? –

- No Nanoha – dijo Yuuno – Cuando la cerré el Libro de la Sabiduría selló la entrada. Solo la podrán abrir Tea, Subaru, Seki, sus hijos adoptados o tu misma. Fate, Hayate y todos los demás podemos entrar pero con uno de ustedes. El libro se está preparando para el pedido de Tea. No puedo creer que ese libro le obedezca como si fuera el mismo Seki -

Nanoha sonrió a eso comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Caminando por el pasillo comenzaron a hablar de cosas de la milicia. Ella dijo:

- Yuuno, gracias por venir al llamado de Seki y Hayate -

- Cuando Seki me llama y mis amigos también, yo contesto – el dijo – yo realmente no tuve una oportunidad de ver a Seki en persona en más de diez años. Además no los he visto a ustedes en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo están todos? -

Nanoha suspiró audiblemente y su cara valiente se desvaneció apenas entraron en el cuarto de la muchacha…

- Fate no está hablando con Teana. Ella está enfadada. Tea probablemente piensa que ella está culpándola…ella era la guardaespaldas de Seki en la batalla pero Fate no la culpa, sabe que Teana hizo hasta lo imposible para cubrir a Seki pero habían muchos enemigos, incluso pudo levantar sus sellos de restricción sin la aprobación directa de Seki y eso tiene asombrados a más de uno…a Fate en especial. Fate tiene mucho enojo y solo tiene ganas de explotar contra algo y mucho mejor contra los secuestradores de su amigo y hermano…porque ella siente que es su culpa no haber estado al lado de Seki y Signum y colaborarle a Tea a cubrir a sus amigos….aunque ella pudo salvar a _**Ejecutor**_…. – ella se sentó en el sofá de la salita de su habitación y una mirada dolida cruzó su rostro - …Yo odio verlas así y yo deseo que pudiera hacer más pero eso es algo que ellas dos tienen que superar. Mi hija Vivio prácticamente no duerme…se la pasa en el puente con la computadora estudiando las estrategias de batalla o con Vita en el campo de entrenamiento aplicando técnicas de lucha con ayuda de ella….mi hija está muy dolida….siente que ha perdido a su padre debido a su debilidad e inutilidad en batalla….no sé cómo sacarla de ese estado…- a este punto Nanoha estaba sollozando con mucha fuerza y a Yuuno se le partió el corazón al verla así. Nanoha continuó a los pocos segundos controlando su llanto por poco -…Elio y Kyaro están extremadamente dolidos, no hablan con nadie, se la pasan encerrados en sus cuartos y solo salen a sus entrenamientos, quieren a Seki como un hermano grande, para ellos es como un padre y hermano a la vez y le hacen falta sus consejos y cariño. Shamal está pasándola apenas, está muy afectada. Zafira se fue a acompañar a Urx quien parece un zombi. Vita está en el campo de tiro desahogándose disparando a lo que le ponen por delante…totalmente furiosa consigo misma. Los Guerreros de Hayate se han enterado por boca de Urx que el Dios Sabiduría fue el que creó el libro que tiene Hayate y eso por consiguiente les dice que fueron creados por el Dios Sabiduría y están así porque no pudieron ayudar a su compañera Signum y ayudarle a ella y a Tea con la protección de la encarnación actual de su creador y porque también me enteré que se habían jurado protegerle de la misma forma que a Hayate. Por eso es que uno de los cuatro siempre estaba al lado de Seki y porque Zafira siempre anda con Urx…es para apoyarlo. Hayate está furiosa consigo misma por la pérdida de Signum, Agito y Seki. Ella está enterrándose en el trabajo para no pensar sobre lo que podría estar pasando a su Guerrera, Agito y al que considera su salvador, amigo y hermano… -

- ¿Y tu cómo estás? -

- ¿Yo? – la muchacha enmudeció y entonces casi en un murmullo contestó – Yo estoy muy angustiada y ahora entiendo lo que sintió Seki, Hayate y Fate cuando yo caí herida y me vieron inconsciente en el hospital….y el caso de Seki cuando su poder se lo dijo…me siento desvalida…nosotros hemos sido derrotados. Yuuno yo quiero y puedo ordenar un equipo de rescate para buscarlos pero se honestamente que si se encuentran con esos, no regresarían y sería una carga mayor para mi conciencia y Seki nunca me lo perdonaría. Nosotros todavía no sabemos quién los envió - Ella miraba de repente a su amigo – A menos que lo que traes contigo nos diga quien son esos enemigos y los que salieron apoyando nuestra batalla y Hayate los está atendiendo en estos momentos -

- Te lo diré. En las notas de Seki lo dicen todo y el porqué había una tercera fuerza la cual nos confundió. Esa tercera fuerza es el Dios de la Guerra nuevo integrante de los Dioses de la luz. -

Los ojos de Nanoha por un segundo se vidriaron al recordar algo y un momento después ella abría sus ojos como platos entendiendo la tercera fuerza y se sonrojaba hasta las orejas de la vergüenza. Lo había confundido y eso le había costado perder a Seki y a Signum. Yuuno le miró de reojo con pesar y Raging Heart que estaba en su pecho titiló un poco. Yuuno cabeceó y dijo:

- Yo revisé las notas y las crucé con las referencias de la Biblioteca Infinita – Aquí la expresión de Yuuno se transformó en una de tristeza y dolor. Primero encontré la vida de Seki con su querida hermana y como el Dios Sabiduría elegía su encarnación cada dos mil años para ver como los mundos y el universo se desarrollaban. Seki y su hermana menor nacieron en Yaga-Mannor planeta como la Tierra que no tenía relación con el conjunto que estaban bajo el orden del Bureau. El Dios Sabiduría tenía como objetivo encarnar en la hermana del muchacho… - aquí la voz se le quebró por la tristeza - …sin embargo ambos hermanos fueron atacados por el Dios de la Muerte hace más o menos diez años y la hermana que tanto quería a su hermano mayor….murió – aquí interrumpió su relato y miró a Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos….

- Yo la llegué a conocer, ella era una muchacha muy servicial y era una hermana muy querida para todos y ella era muy especial para el pueblo donde ellos vivían…ella fue la que me instó de cumplir mis sueños y me dio los empujones para hacerlo al convencer a sus padres de que me patrocinaran mi carrera de arqueología…espero que este orgullosa de lo que he hecho con mi vida. Ella regalaba ropa a los necesitados y no podía comer por la calle porque todo lo regalaba, incluso sus juguetes…era el orgullo de sus padres y hermano. Seki siempre seguía sus consejos a pesar de que era mayor que ella y a menudo me preguntaba si era digno de tener tal hermana. Ambos hermanos eran la adoración del pueblo porque Seki usaba su magia para curar enfermedades y heridas en las personas del planeta y usaba su magia principalmente para protegerles de los piratas y de todo aquel que se atreviese a hacerle daño a la gente de Yaga-Mannor. Sin embargo médicos le encontraron una seria enfermedad a la hermana de Seki….su magia se agotaba cada día y no la recuperaba. Gastaba demasiado para poder vivir y eso la fue matando poco a poco. Seki arriesgó su vida para conseguir los materiales para crear algo que la pudiese salvar…casi pierde la vida en el intento…con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e ignorando el riesgo que concebía hacerlo, sin titubeos usó el resto de sus fuerzas para crear un dispositivo muy poderoso para su hermana…se lo implantó y con eso cayó como muerto. Sin embargo los médicos le pudieron salvar la vida ya que casi la pierde para salvar la de su hermana pero su magia fue fuertemente afectada y nunca pudo hacer magia con la misma fortaleza como antes pero a pesar de eso era tan poderoso que podía prestar batalla a un Dios por unos momentos, en cambio su cuerpo pagó caro ese atrevimiento…casi no puede volver a caminar ni a usar su brazo derecho…El dispositivo que creó es una joya impresionante de magia de la misma factura que el Raging Heart. Ese dispositivo fue llamado por su hermana Luna y por los médicos como _**Remota Imago**_. Ese dispositivo cada día a una hora determinada le regeneraba el poder perdido durante el día y así ella pudo regresar a la vida…Ella impresionada, conmovida y afectada por el tremendo sacrificio de su hermano se juró ayudar a cumplir los deseos de su hermano….porque debido a ella lo había abandonado todo… -

A esta parte del relato tanto Yuuno como Nanoha lloraban y Yuuno se esforzó en continuar el relato.

- …en su diario ella anotó todo lo que su hermano hizo por ella y por sus padres de las tantas cosas que hizo y me demoraría un par de años en contarte todo. En fin, Seki protegió a su hermana del ataque de un hombre que se hizo llamar a sí mismo el Dios Muerte. Se interpuso en el ataque de su hermana y recibió una herida terrible en el pecho y por sacarla de la trayectoria de una espada Seki tiene esa cicatriz en su pómulo derecho y su nariz…casi pierde su ojo derecho…- Nanoha estaba muy sorprendida de que Seki llegara a esas instancias para proteger a su hermana. Se obligó a ponerle atención a su amigo -…. ese día ella al ver a su hermano en peligro y recordando todos sus sacrificios para que ella estuviera bien recordó el sacrificio principal…ella reaccionó por fin y viendo que tenía la primera oportunidad de ayudarlo se interpuso en el ataque que iba a matar a su hermano que estaba muy débil como para hacer algo y lo sacó de la trayectoria y fue brutalmente atravesada por un rayo de energía. El Dios Sabiduría no pudo llegar a tiempo para socorrerles y al notar la caída de su elegida soltó un grito de rabia. Seki tomó en su regazo a su querida hermana entre lágrimas mientras el Dios desaparecía al sentir la llegada de su enemigo. El Dios Sabiduría les permitió despedirse y antes de que el Dios tomara el alma de la muchacha le pidió a su hermano Seki que saliera a cumplir su sueño y el Dios la envió a donde pudiera descansar en paz e hizo el pacto con Seki quien ese día juró hacer justicia y en nombre de su hermana cumpliría el deseo de la chica…ayudar y proteger a las personas inocentes y es por eso que Seki está hoy aquí…los hermanos Othoa se habían jurado cumplir el sueño de su padre muerto…ambos honrarían el legado que su padre les había dejado en sus corazones –

Nanoha miraba a Yuuno con lágrimas cayéndole de sus mejillas entendiendo por fin la historia de Seki cuando estaba recuperándose de los hechizos proteccionistas que había puesto donde sus padres. Yuuno bajó su cabeza más que respetuosamente, lo hacía con veneración. Yuuno le pasó a Nanoha un librito muy bonito y Nanoha supo de inmediato que ese era el Diario de la chica. Al abrirlo en la primera página estaba la foto de ella abrazando a su hermano y Nanoha entendió entonces la conducta de Seki y del Dios de la Sabiduría con respecto a porque el chico había adoptado a Karen y a Akio. La muchacha simplemente era un duplicado de su hermana en una cosa…era una luchadora y eso hizo que Nanoha quisiera mucho más a Seki. La mano derecha de Nanoha envolvió al Raging Heart con ternura y este brilló con una luz suave rojiza. Ella suspiró:

- Gracias Yuuno por contarme esto…ahora entiendo mucho más a Seki…le entiendo más de lo que crees….Yo estoy igual que él….en algunos aspectos….por ejemplo yo no he ido a casa en dos años y solo me he visto con ellos a través del sistema de Comunicaciones del Bureau. Yo estaba planeando llevar a Vivio para que los conociese y ahora debo agregar a Karen y Alkio….- ella suspiró fatigadamente y continuó -…Es cómico. Desde que Vivio entró en mi vida tengo el sentimiento de sentirme vieja -

- Tienes Veinticuatro años, Nanoha. – Yuuno dijo – Eres muy joven -

Yuuno con ese comentario quiso animar a su amiga pero vio con tristeza como su expresión se puso más austera….

- Cuantos chicos de veinticuatro años han viajado al espacio exterior, ha luchado con delincuentes internacionales, salvaron un planeta de un científico loco. Yo nunca pensé en esto hasta que yo adoptara a Vivio y con Karen y Akio ese sentimiento crece mucho más. Yo he sido un soldado desde que tengo nueve años. Hoy la Tierra está sumida en el caos y solo pude sacar de allí a mis amigos y familia. Hayate se siente también mal con lo que pasa en nuestro planeta natal. -

- Nanoha…. –

Ella cerró sus ojos y sus hombros se cayeron….

- Yo he luchado a Hechiceras locas, cacharros viejos y un científico loco resucitado, eso asustaría a una muchacha normal. Pero para mí es como si fuera mi vida diaria y eso me tiene agotada. Yo estoy cansada Yuuno. Si no fuera por cuatro chicos, Hayate, Fate y Seki yo ya hubiera mandado todo al diablo. Seki para mi es muy importante y es uno de los motivos por los que peleo todavía. No quiero defraudar a Seki…y mucho menos a su hermana Luna….a mi querida amiga Luna. Gastó casi todo su poder para curarme y ayudarme en la recuperación. A Seki lo veo muy cansado y muy triste. Podemos ser jóvenes pero Seki se siente como si un planeta le hubiese aplastado y a mí como si _**El Arco de Fuego **_me hubiese pasado por encima. Yuuno estoy muy cansada y me pregunto cuando me puedo tomar un descanso de todo esto. -

Ella se apoyó en la silla de su cuarto, mientras inclinando su cabeza para mirar el techo de la nave en reparaciones.

- Yo me pregunto si continuar peleando valga la pena, me pregunto si Seki y yo podremos contra los Dioses Oscuros. Cada vez que acabamos con uno de sus secuaces aparece otro más poderoso e incluso he sentido la presencia de los Dioses Oscuros y uno está ya en el mismo Midchilda entre nosotros y no demorará a salir a la luz la traición…esto es una batalla interminable…yo tengo tres hijos y a una persona que he llegado a amar más que a mí misma…Yuuno-kun. Yo quiero que mis tres niños vivan en un mundo de paz y que Seki deje de sacrificarse para ayudar a las personas….Yuuno siempre hay una nueva crisis tras acabar con una, otra lucha. Y ahora nosotros estamos cayendo. Subaru, Seki, Signum, Agito… ¿Quien será el próximo en herirse? -

- Nadie – La voz firme de Yuuno asombró mucho a Nanoha – Yo lo sé. No importa las desigualdades, nunca te rendiste. Por eso Raging Heart también te escogió…es esa fuerza la que yo admiró y que Seki respeta…cuando le conté a Seki que tú eras la nueva dueña de Ragi el solo me contestó esto…._Nanoha Takamachi…gracias por tomar a Ragi por mi…yo no lo merezco…se que le darás un buen uso…estaré pendiente de tu bienestar…te ayudaré a partir de ahora….eres una persona que nunca dejará de intentarlo…mereces mi respeto…eres una gran chica_ –

Yuuno suspiró y continuó…

- El felino que estaba con él dijo. _Chica eres lo que mi Amo esperaba, yo también velaré por tu seguridad…así lo jura el Dios Sabiduría_ –

Nanoha le miró aturdida y dijo:

- Entonces conoces y sabes de la Guerra de los Dioses. –

- Si y Seki me había pedido que le trajera la información sobre los Dioses que tenía en su casa en el planeta _**Jvun**_. Aquí los traje y espero que les sirva de algo -

- Yuuno… -

- Mira Nanoha yo se que lo amas. Seki no es de las personas que se rindan por nada. Lo volverás a ver pero si él te ve en el estado en el que te encuentras y no has adelantado tu entrenamiento con el poder de la Diosa de la Luz y entrenas a los Strikers para estos nuevos enemigos te echará una gran bronca. Sé que estos nuevos enemigos son muy poderosos, no lo niego. Pero siempre que te han arrinconado has salido victoriosa…eso es lo que realmente significa ser un Striker y tu lo dominaste a los nueve años de edad…por eso Seki te adora y te ayudó a recuperarte…porque también se sintió muy culpable de no intervenir para salvarte aquel día ya que le estaba vedado porque no debía interrumpir el desarrollo de las cosas en todo el universo…el solo quiere que seas feliz y que cumplas tu deseo de ayudar a las personas porque es su mismo deseo y el encargo de su hermana. - El estudioso sonrió ampliamente – Mira amiga, hace tiempo yo pensé que me iba a morir y estaba listo para rendirme. Entonces una muchacha pequeña amable vino y me ayudó. Y aún así yo le di una misión muy difícil…que a propósito yo no tenía ningún derecho para colocárselo en sus pequeños hombros pero esta niña no se dejó. Los desafíos, los enemigos, e incluso los amigos, solo te di riesgos y peligros. Pero ella nuca se rindió una vez. – Yuuno tomó las manos de Nanoha tiernamente – Seki en ese tiempo tenía ocho años y admiró a esa muchacha y cuando ella creció esa admiración pasó al respeto y luego al amor, y él todavía continua admirándote, amándote y respetándote -

Nanoha se sonrojó totalmente y tartamudeó…

- Gracias…Yuuno-kun -

- Nunca pierdas su confianza, Nanoha, nunca…Seki se deshonraría de que tuvieras a Raging Heart, el darte el Libro de la Diosa de la Luz y sobre todo que puso su vida en tus manos capaces…no lo decepciones…a él no –

Nanoha miró a Yuuno asombrada y él dijo:

- Yo se sobre Seki…su madre me adoptó y respetó mi apellido familiar y así quedé…soy su hermanastro…todo el Clan Scrya fue adoptado por los padres de Seki y Luna….salvaron al clan de su desaparición y les dieron una nueva vida en Yaga-Mannor donde Seki luchó muchas veces para proteger a su gente y a nuestro clan…los cuatro a sus maneras ayudaron a nuestro Clan y por tanto el Clan los reconoce como sus superiores….los padres de Seki y Luna nos dieron por así decirlo un soporte y una fuerza para salir adelante….Luna…nos dedicó su vida, su cariño, su consejo y amistad para nuestro provecho y…Seki…fue como nuestro hermano grande….nos protegía de todo aquel que se atreviese a hacernos daño y nos brindó su lealtad y amistad. Ahora Seki es el último de ellos y es nuestro líder y amigo….y cuando él llame no habrá guerrero del Clan Scrya que no acuda a su llamado –

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron como platos y entendió entonces él porque Yuuno tenía en sus manos a Raging Heart. Seki se lo había entregado para que se lo diese a una Maga que pudiese usar el dispositivo y que mientras esto sucediese Yuuno sería el Amo del dispositivo.

Él murmuró – Se que los rescatarás y triunfarás -

Nanoha cabeceó ya totalmente recuperada y con un brillo en los ojos hizo aparecer un libro plateado. Este se abrió y para sorpresa de ambos un ser diminuto de cabello azul y ojos sin pupila color negro emergió del libro, con un vestido blanco muy parecido al de Rein. Se presentó como Ryu. En ese mismo instante el Sigil de la Diosa de la Luz se materializó en el piso y brilló de forma impresionante. Cuatro figuras se materializaron al frente de la chica de rodillas y con sus cabezas mirando el piso, totalmente inmóviles. Raging Heart se materializó también y fusionaron sus poderes con el libro más sin embargo el Raging Heart quedó intacto. Las cuatro figuras humanoides levantaron sus cabezas y el ser de cabello violeta dijo…

- Somos los Guerreros Guardianes del Libro de la Diosa de la Luz, hemos sido llamados por su poder, sentimientos y protegeremos a nuestra Ama y a quien ella desee proteger. Somos la luz que se reúne para proteger a nuestra Ama. Somos los Guerreros de la Luz, por favor ordénanos de la forma de que desees. Yo soy Sarin y ellos son mis compañeros, Violin, Bersek y Wills. Denos una orden Ama -

Yuuno y Nanoha se miraron totalmente shocheados. Una de las Figuras era un ser que se transformó en un felino totalmente blanco con una perla dorada en su frente, una mujer alta de cabello dorado y ojos verdes con unas botas plateadas, un pantalón blanco ancho y una camisa blanca, una niña de unos diez años de cabello violeta, con un vestido de una niña de color plata con unas moñas para recoger su cabello y un hombre de cabello corto y parado de un color blanco y ojos negros con un gabán de color gris y pantalones color plata y unas botas blancas. Yuuno al ver a estos seres se desmayó del asombro. Nanoha cabeceó entendiendo todo y con una mansa sonrisa dijo:

- Hey chicos, primero yo no quiero ser su Ama… – Aquí las criaturas le miraron con susto pero quedaron sentados en el piso al ella terminar - …solo quiero ser su amiga –

Los cuatro Guardianes cabecearon y sus ojos brillaron tenuemente. Nanoha miró por la ventana de su cuarto y dijo:

- Seki, te juro que te ayudaré….Yo no voy a permitir que los Dioses Oscuros triunfen aún si mi vida se pierde. –

Los Guardianes tragaron saliva y ella girando su cabeza dijo:

- Lo único que si les pido es que protejan hasta con sus vidas a tres personitas muy especiales para mí y Seki el Dios Sabiduría. Nuestros hijos Vivio, Karen y Akio y si pueden proteger a mis amigos se los agradecería enormemente. –

Los Guardianes sonrieron y cabecearon ya con un enorme respeto hacia su Ama. Con una mirada se juraron cumplir su único mandato. El felino de gran tamaño se transformó en un gatito y saltó en el regazo de Nanoha y la joven le comenzó a acariciar mientras usando su poder de telepatía llamó a Hayate, sus Guardianes, Fate y los Strikers para presentarles a sus nuevos Guardianes. Nanoha con una sonrisa convocó con su magia tres sillas cómodas para sus Guardianes que se sentaron y miraron a su Ama mirar por la ventana hacia el infinito de manera pensativa.

**Nave Insignia Gunkan**

El Dios de la Guerra se alejó de Signum y Agito. Ambos se miraron y Agito bajó su cabeza. Se dirigieron al puente de la nave. Allí Signum se sorprendió. No había encapuchados manejando la nave. Eran personas….magos…

Todos al verla se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia antes de regresar a sus puestos. El puente del _**Gunkan**_ tenía una organización de los puestos como si fueran gradas, muy similar al puente del _**Home One**_. La diferencia más grande era que el puente era más compacto y se usaba más eficazmente el espacio. La nave se estaba dirigiendo a través del hiperespacio de una forma que ella no conocía y el lugar a donde iban era aún desconocido para ella. Uno de los Magos dijo:

- Hemos, captado una señal del _**Home One,**_ es del capitán de una de nuestras naves perdidas…nos dicen que el _**Home One**_ los rescató antes de partir y que se encuentran con ellos…. – Aquí al hombre se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al escuchar el resto del mensaje…..- ¡Señor, dice una cosa que no creo!….¡dice que se quedan en esa nave! ¡Han encontrado a la Diosa de la Luz en ella! –

El Dios de la Guerra sonrió y dijo:

- Le creo al capitán, encripta el mensaje siguiente y mándaselos a ellos y a la Diosa de la Luz –

El mago cabeceó y el Dios dijo:

- Nos dirigimos a _**Jvun**_ a la casa del Dios de la Sabiduría que hoy en día es su base de operaciones donde un campo de energía protege al exterior de nuestra ubicación. Allí los Dioses Oscuros no sentirán nuestras presencias –

- Entendido, Señor –

- Voy a descansar un poco y a revisar la salud del Dios de la Sabiduría. Signum el líder de los Wolkenritter guardianes de Hayate Yagami quien en su cuerpo tiene a la Diosa de la Oscuridad, Hayate es gran amiga del Dios de la Sabiduría y su Guerrera estará a cargo hasta mi regreso -

El hombre se giró a Signum y ella por toda respuesta cabeceó. Se retiró y Signum se sentó en el puesto al lado del principal y esperó sentada llevándose las manos al mentón. Agito se sentó en el panel de mandos delante de ella y cruzando sus brazos miró a Signum y comenzaron una charla telepática…

Dos horas después la nave retardó velocidad y las rayas azules que Signum veía se convirtieron en esferas a una velocidad espantosa y ella las reconoció con estrellas. Su asombro aumentó al ver que una planeta se materializaba en la ventana del puente…un planeta….y ellos llegaron en menos de dos horas. Signum se tragó su asombro y dijo:

- Tenemos visitas o notan algo alrededor del Planeta, tanto dentro como fuera en órbita –

Un mago se giró a ella y le dijo:

- No Señora, todo en orden –

- Procedan al ingreso a la atmosfera y aterricen en la base. Voy a avisarle al Dios que hemos llegado –

- Si Señora -

Agito se elevó en el aire y salió del puente antes de que Signum siquiera se pusiera de pie. Signum agitó su cabeza y preguntó…

- Esta manera de viaje ¿cómo se llama? –

Uno de los magos que estaba justo debajo del puesto de ella se giró a ella y contestó:

- Señora, nosotros usamos la tecnología. Se llama saltó en el hiperespacio y usamos tecnología para hacer que los motores nos den el poder y la capacidad de ir cinco veces la velocidad de la luz. –

Signum abrió sus ojos como platos ante esta nueva información….

La nave ingresó en la atmosfera sin novedad. Allí se dio cuenta de que habían pasado un escudo que protegía el planeta. Al entrar más profundo en él Signum notó otro escudo. La nave se detuvo y el que la pilotaba le miró:

- Señora, necesitamos la contraseña para pasar. –

Signum se puso de pie pero de inmediato, una sonrisa surcó su rostro, se acercó al piloto y dijo con una voz llena de respeto y reverencia….

- Luna Othoa –

La computadora de la base desactivó el escudo el tiempo suficiente para que la nave pasara y se posase en un gigantesco hangar. Signum alzó su mirada al cielo y suspiró dolida…Ella sabía la contraseña porque Seki le había dado a ella exclusivamente la contraseña…el nombre de su amada hermana. Los hombres apagaron la nave en silencio. Ese silencio era una especie de respeto mudo pero elocuente que los magos de la tripulación le dedicaban a la hermana fallecida del joven Dios.

Signum descendió de la nave para ver como encapuchados se desparramaban por todo el complejo y supo de inmediato de que comenzaban a hacer guardia en la base. Al girar su cabeza a la nave vio descender al Dios de la Guerra con Agito y una camilla flotante con el cuerpo de Seki. Agito había cumplido su palabra y no se había separado del muchacho. Alrededor de ellos una fuerte escolta de magos rodeaban a los dos Dioses y a Agito de modo protector a pesar de estar en una base aliada. Signum se unió al grupo y pronto entraron en la base. Al abrirse las compuertas del interior Signum se llevó el susto de su vida….

La base era enorme y perfectamente podía dar cobijo a la tripulación de diez _**Arco de Fuego**_ al mismo tiempo al igual que las diez colosales naves. La tecnología era muy alta y Signum notó que poco se usaba con magia. Sin embargo supo que el centro de poder que hacía que funcionara la fortaleza de Seki era pura magia, lo mismo que el escudo que protegía el planeta y la misma fortaleza. Ella sonrió y se acercó a la sala principal donde se controlaba todo en la base para ver a magos ocupando puestos y consolas. En breve esa sala parecía una colmena y todos se giraron a mirarla en espera de instrucciones. Ella sorprendida les miró y el más próximo preguntó…

- Señora ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones? –

Ella cabeceó y dijo:

- Activen sensores y el sistema de protección. Necesito que se enlacen con todas las frecuencias de radio y comunicaciones que puedan recoger pero sin interferir en sus señales. Quiero que encuentren la frecuencia que los Dioses Oscuros usan para ellos. Esa es su misión –

- Entendido Señora –

Los encargados de dichos espacios se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Signum se sentó en la silla auxiliar de la principal por respeto del que debía sentarse en ella. Seki Othoa. Ella accedió a la computadora y pudo ver los últimos datos que la misma había almacenado y encontró por accidente la foto de Luna. Al ver la foto notó el inmenso parecido con Karen la chica que el muchacho había favorecido y notó el parecido en ese momento de Seki con Akio. No en lo físico sino en lo emocional y como Seki se veía en el hermano de la chica. Signum abrió sus ojos como platos y parándose dijo:

- Necesito una comunicación urgente con la Sección Seis con base principal en Midchilda. –

Ellos le miraron angustiados y se espantaron cuando Signum dijo:

- Karen y Akio los hijos adoptivos del Dios Sabiduría pueden estar en peligro –

El hombre cabeceó con la angustia pintada en su rostro y procedió a seguir sus instrucciones. Pronto en la pantalla principal apareció el rostro de una niña que el hombre y Signum reconocieron como Karen. Ella al ver a Signum sonrió alegremente. En ese momento apareció al lado de su hermana el rostro de Akio. Signum no los saludó y dijo:

- ¿Cómo está todo por allá? –

- Bien, magos entran y salen bajo el mando del Tercero en la línea de papá. Hoy estuvimos en clase con una señora a cargo de toda la santa Iglesia y que nuestra hermana Vivio nos dijo que era su profesora en la escuela. Hoy vamos…. –

Una potente explosión remeció el lugar y el dispositivo en el cuello de la chica vino a la vida en un segundo. Signum vio asombrada como un escudo se materializaba y les protegía de los pedazos que salieron disparados en todas direcciones en el momento de la explosión. Al consumirse el humo ocho magos estaban alrededor de los niños cubriéndolos de cualquiera que se atreviese a dañarlos. Signum se puso de pie de un salto al ver una copia de Nanoha atacar a los magos. Karen miró a Signum angustiada y ella dijo:

- ¡No es tu madre! ¡Es un clon malvado de ella! ¡Protégete! –

Karen cabeceó y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente azules y Signum sorprendida vio en ese momento como Shadow el báculo de la chica comenzó a brillar. La muchacha puso una rodilla en tierra y un espectacular sigil de color rojo aparecía bajo sus pies y Akio ordenó….

- Se abrirá un portal en la sección número N36 como se ha acordado en este tipo de situaciones…¡EVACUEN AHORA! –

Akio miró a Signum y dijo:

- Coordenadas –

Ella le cabeceó al hombre sentado en la computadora al lado de ella que bajó la seguridad anti-portales de la base en el acto y otro transmitía dichas coordenadas. Karen abrió sus ojos y su voz se dejó oír:

- Portal inicializado –

Una especie de pliegue rompió el espacio en la bahía de carga y para sorpresa de todos las alarmas no se encendieron y varios encapuchados entraron para proteger el pliegue abierto el cual pronto pudieron pasar muchos magos y el personal de la Base la mayoría heridos de cierta gravedad. Los encapuchados llegaron a la sala donde estaban los niños y tras alzarlos corrieron de vuelta al pliegue ya que los dos niños estaban usando su magia para mantenerlo abierto. Signum se giró para ver al Dios de la Guerra totalmente furioso con la situación. Signum, Agito y Kim corrieron al pliegue para ver como los encapuchados eran emboscados. Faltaban en la evacuación los dos niños. Para sorpresa de Signum Akio gritó algo y de su mano salió un rayo de energía de color plata que destrozó la cabeza de una de las copias. Signum sin dudarlo activó su dispositivo y se unió al combate pasando el pliegue. Cinco minutos después el portal se cerraba y ambos hermanos caían de rodillas agotados por la inmensa cantidad de magia que habían usado para abrir ese medio de fuga. Karen levantó su mirada para ver a Signum mirarla con asombro y ella dijo:

- Esto que hice es gracias a mi padre que me ha enseñado cosas cuando duermo y usa los sueños para entrenarme en su ausencia –

La chica perdió el sentido y Kim ordenó que los llevaran a la enfermería de la base al lado de su padre. Dos magos alzaron a los niños cumpliendo la orden y Agito fue con ellos. El Dios le puso una mano en el hombro a Signum y dijo:

- Signum veo que eres una buena estratega. Seki te lo agradecerá en el alma como yo también lo hago en estos momentos. Por favor trae a Agito a mi oficina y les contaré el porqué de mis acciones y el porqué la Guerra de los Dioses - El Dios se retiró a la enfermería con los puños cerrados y con la cabeza gacha. Signum le vio partir en silencio pero con el corazón cálido….no había podido proteger bien a Seki en la batalla pero ahora si había hecho algo bien. Había salvado a sus hijos adoptivos que eran muy queridos para el chico. Signum sonrió interiormente al ver que comenzaba a cumplir su palabra. No dejaría que les hicieran daño a Seki, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate y sus niños….Karen, Vivio, Akio, Subaru, Teana, Elio y Kyaro. Signum llamó mentalmente a Agito y se dirigió a la oficina de Kim para saber la verdad tras esta guerra.

Media hora después Signum entró en la oficina pero para su sorpresa Kim no se sentaba en el escritorio principal. La silla principal estaba ocupada por Karen quien está esperando por ella con Agito emperchada en su hombro derecho. Kim dijo:

- Karen y Akio tienen el derecho de saberlo pero no permití que Akio viniera y le pedí que se quedase velando por el sueño de su padre. Lo que voy a contar es muy fuerte pero Karen me ha dicho que Seki y Nanoha le han mostrado cosas terribles sobre todo con el Libro de la Oscuridad, la vida de Seki y la muerte de su hermana. Karen me contó que Nanoha le vio usando la telepatía cuando trataba de calmar a su padre de una pesadilla que tenía en ese momento. Le preguntó a Nanoha que quien era la chica que moría en el sueño de su padre y al Nanoha decirle que era su tía Luna, ella se puso furiosa contra el Dios de la Muerte y quiere ayudarnos. –

Signum miró a Karen para ella devolverle la mirada con unos ojos que dejaban ver que cierto Dios Oscuro iba pagar caro por ello, los ojos de la niña relampagueaban por el poder puro que pugnaba por salir. Signum sintió en sus huesos el poder de la pequeña, le pasó un escalofrío de temor, agradeció que la chica estuviese de su lado, se sorprendió al ver al Dios bajar su cabeza ante ella en el total respeto y la trataba como si fuera su superior a pesar de ser una mortal. Signum cabeceó y se sentó al frente del Dios. Este activó una pantalla y oscureció las luces…..Kim comenzó con el relato y en la pantalla mostraban los sucesos a medida que el Dios iba narrando….

_- Al principio todo era un caos y en ese caos flotaban doce formas indiferentes…la esencia de los Dioses…sin un cuerpo físico. En ese entonces nosotros gobernábamos en ese caos hasta que la Diosa de la Luz aburrida de estar en el negro total dijo lo siguiente…quiero poder ver el rostro de mis hermanos…en ese momento una mini explosión sacudió su alrededor como una bomba…lo que ustedes llaman el big bang y allí nacieron las galaxias y las estrellas…Al ver esto el Dios de la Sabiduría felicitó a su hermana y dijo que iba a crear seres para habitar esa bella creación de su hermana. El Dios Sabiduría creo de diferentes materiales resultantes de la explosión unas bolas con las que formó los planetas y los mandó por toda la galaxia, luego del material sobrante y con ayuda de su gran imaginación creó seres vivos de diferentes formas y los puso a habitar esos planetas. Otros cuatro Dioses vieron las nuevas creaciones con buenos ojos. Sin embargo uno de los Dioses por envidia de las creaciones de la Diosa de la Luz y el Dios de la Sabiduría trató de crear seres pero al no conocer los materiales y la forma con que el Dios los hizo lo que realizó fueron humanoides gigantescos y grotescos cada uno con un poder que los otros Dioses los llamaron Titanes. Entre tanto la Diosa de la Luz y el Dios Sabiduría comenzaron hacer buenas migas y juntos crearon un planeta llamado Tierra en la cual crearon un Santuario del Destino. En este santuario y la unión de estos dos Dioses nació un niño Dios, El Señor del Corazón que llamaron Marduk. Los otros Dioses al ver al pequeño, produjeron multitudinarios regalos para él que dieron forma a todo lo existente. Sin embargo cuando el niño crecía un poder surgió dentro de él…El poder de su padre de crear seres pero este los creó con una característica especial que su padre no usó. Su capacidad de la Magia como la llaman hoy en día que evolucionó hasta hoy al tener tres tipos de magia y es por eso que hoy en día hay seres con magia y sin ella. Varios Dioses envidiosos trataron deliberadamente de matar al niño pero gracias a su madre y padre nunca pudieron tocarle el pelo de la ropa. Furiosos estos crearon un programa para eliminar a las creaciones y a Marduk. __Crearon seres monstruosos__…hidras, dragones formidables, monstruos marinos,__leones colosales, perros furiosos, hombres-escorpiones,__monstruos agresivos, hombres-peces y bisontes gigantescos. Cuando estas bestias tampoco pudieron matar al niño en la Tierra, se alejaron de los otros Dioses al Infinito. En ese momento La Diosa de la luz comprendió que la Luz no puede vivir sin la Oscuridad y viceversa y si la luz es poderosa también lo será la Oscuridad. Un par de milenios después de este suceso Marduk era un joven apuesto y bueno con las criaturas creadas por sus padres y quería mucho a los otros Dioses amigos de sus padres. En este tiempo El Dios vestido de negro con una guadaña en la mano mató despiadadamente la forma humana de la Diosa del Destino que le había vaticinado un gran futuro al unirse con una mortal. Una de las dos Diosas que Marduk quería casi igual que su misma madre. Ese Dios se presentó como el Dios de la Muerte capaz de matar a un Dios. Marduk furioso se armó del báculo de la caída Diosa y desafió al Dios…_

_- ¡Que se equipe tu ejército, que ciñan sus armas,__  
__y acude a mi encuentro para que yo y tú choquemos en combate! -_

___Al oír el Dios estas palabras se puso muy furioso y perdió su razón.__  
__Lanzó un grito en el paroxismo de su furor…Se lanzaron al combate y se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras los demás Dioses peleaban a su alrededor. Pero el Dios Sabiduría desplegando su poder creó una atmosfera celestial que hizo que los Dioses Oscuros quedaran inmovilizados, su hijo aprovechó esto y disparó una flecha de poder celestial y le atravesó el vientre al Dios de la Muerte; Cortó su cuerpo por la mitad.__Le partió en dos partes, como si fuera pescado destinado al secadero__ y__ dispuso de una mitad para encarcelar a los Dioses que atacaron a sus seres queridos y la otra mitad para crear a los Guardianes Mágicos que se encargarían de que nadie pudiese liberarlos. Esos Guardianes se conocen hoy en día como los antiguos Velkas. Sin embargo esa victoria fue muy costosa…La Diosa de la Luz cayó protegiendo a su hijo del Dios de la Guerra que al ver y entender todo huyó lleno de dolor y no se le volvió a oír hablar de él…_

_Al llegar aquí Signum, Agito y Karen miraban al hombre atontadas y entendieron la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza en su cara. El hombre continuó la historia…_

_De los Dioses que quedaron fue Marduk, El Dios de la Esperanza, la Diosa de la Oscuridad y el Dios Fuerza. Con tristeza quemaron los cuerpos de los Dioses caídos y se proclamaron los Dioses del Cielo. El Dios de la Sabiduría débil de la batalla y del gasto de energía sufrido miró a su hijo quien estaba lleno de odio y rencor. Por eso para no permitir que fuera otro de los Dioses Oscuros creó con la ayuda de los otros dos Dioses seis Libros que contenían el conocimiento, el poder y la personalidad de los Dioses caídos. El Dios Sabiduría dijo que esos libros serían muy importantes en el futuro para luchar contra los Dioses Oscuros y que debían guardarlos y usarlos con premura. Sin embargo al crear esos libros el Dios pereció. Su hijo y la Diosa de la Oscuridad se entristecieron terriblemente más sin embargo el joven Dios agradeció el último regalo de su padre, cuidó de los libros aprendiendo de los conocimientos de los Dioses. Luego dejó esos libros a cargo de varios pueblos entre ellos los Velkas, la raza Humana y la raza de Agito…_

_Aquí Signum y Agito abrieron sus ojos como platos, realmente sorprendidos con lo que escuchaban_

_Estas razas que todavía tenían entre su religión el hecho de los Dioses de la Luz y estos al reconocerlo acataron su orden y guardaron los libros en varios escondites que ni siquiera Marduk sabía como conseguirlos. Marduk se retiró con los otros Dos Dioses y desde allí velaron por las creaciones hasta que los olvidaron y sus cuerpos desaparecieron de nuevo quedando solo sus conciencias. Marduk no se perdonaba la muerte de sus padres y murió del dolor que había en su corazón…la debilidad del Dios del Corazón y su cuerpo mortal se desvaneció en la nada y su conciencia partió para reunirse con sus padres. La Diosa de la Oscuridad también desapareció para gobernar el mundo de los muertos ya que tuvieron que crear una dimensión aparte solo para ellos y su descanso. Las esencias de los Dioses Fuerza y Esperanza se quedaron para ver como evolucionaban las creaciones de sus hermanos y poder llamarlos en caso de necesidad. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que el Dios de la Esperanza había hecho un hechizo muchos siglos antes para que sus conciencias pudieran vivir sin sus cuerpos y fueran inmortales y esas conciencias quedaron atadas a los libros creados por el Dios de la Sabiduría que se volvieron en recolectores de la información de todas las culturas que vivían a lo largo del Infinito. La Diosa del Dolor sobreviviente de la batalla se copió del Dios e hizo lo mismo con los Dioses Oscuros aliados a ella. Pasaron los siglos y culturas diferentes entraron en guerras acosados y manipulados por los Dioses Oscuros que querían conseguir los Libros de los Dioses del Cielo para destruirlos y así destruir a los Dioses. Esto llevó a las guerras a lo largo de los mundos donde los Velkas, humanos y distintas razas habían escondido con premura dichos libros… -_

_En ese momento una imagen esta vez en video para sorpresa de los tres oyentes hizo que le pasaran un escalofrío por sus cuerpos al ver como nubes de humanoides con armaduras volaban a través de los cielos en criaturas muy parecidas a los Dragones pero era en realidad los Nipedoneos, hijos de dos Titanes que pudieron escapar a la ira de los Dioses del Cielo. Los círculos mágicos de los humanoides eran de forma cuadrada. Los círculos mágicos de los Velkas, humanos eran de diferentes colores y triangulares para los Velkas y circulares para los Humanos. Estos humanoides compartían el color negro en sus sigiles. Cada uno era el mismo que el otro. Parecían clones más bien y a pesar de que los defensores mataban muchos de sus enemigos y rompían en varios sectores el ataque las columnas seguían llegando moviéndose con una precisión pasmosa. Esa nube de humanoides arrasó con los Guerreros Velkas y sus aliados humanos y al no conseguir lo que buscaban destruyeron el lugar y no dejaron piedra sobre piedra. Signum al ver eso bajó su cabeza con dolor en su rostro. En la imagen estaba una Signum pero de unos diez años de edad corriendo huyendo de la destrucción. Entró a un edificio con la esperanza de poder protegerse del ataque de los humanoides. Al entrar ella bajó a un subterráneo. En ese momento hubo una explosión poderosa y el edificio se le vino encima. Ella gritó aterrada…Bajo ella se formó un sígil triangular y un libro de color negro se materializó al lado de ella y la absorbió por completo y desapareció como por encanto. Afuera los Guerreros continuaban su ballet mortal y sangriento como si lo hubieran ensayado por años. Los Caballeros de las tres razas mataban a sus enemigos con hechizos, sus espadas y sus martillos pero los enemigos se opusieron como si fueran un solo cuerpo con más de una docena de brazos y piernas que se movían al son del cuerpo central. Cuando los aliados fueron derrotados y los sobrevivientes se vieron obligados a retroceder. Karen miraba a Signum quien estaba silenciosa pero la niña podía ver en su rostro una furia escasamente contenida. Karen entendió que eso había sucedido de verdad y el Libro la había vuelto un ser dependiente del libro de la Oscuridad y por tanto con un Amo que proteger._

_- …El Dios de la Muerte pudo hallar finalmente el Libro de la Diosa de la Oscuridad y modificó su programación y le instaló el sistema de protección y el Tomo se volvió en sí mismo un ser de muerte y destrucción durante siglos y siglos hasta que Hayate, Nanoha y Fate pudieran vencer ese sistema y recuperar el libro de nuevo casi intacto. -_

_- ¿Ellos quienes son? – Karen preguntó suavemente horrorizada y extasiada por la historia contada y lo que había visto._

_- Ellos… - el Dios suspiró abatido y continuó - ….son los Guerreros creados por los Dioses Oscuros a partir del conocimiento que le robaron a la Diosa de la Oscuridad aunque solo el Dios Sabiduría sabe exactamente como hacer seres vivos lo cual el libro solo tiene la teoría pero nunca se le escribió el último paso que es lo que en estos momentos buscan. Por eso mataron a Luna porque ella protegió a su hermano. Los atacaron solo por eso, por sentir la presencia dentro de ellos del Dios de la Sabiduría y ellos se hacen llamar a sí mismos los Walkers –_

_Signum y Karen miraron al Dios para este suspirar y decir…_

_- Ellos son la encarnación de un Orden y una Conformidad. Son una estructura matemática que actúa a través de medios individuales, pero unida bajo una sola mente. Cada acción que toma el ejército es calculada a la perfección con las acciones y resultados que estos puedan traer y las decisiones se mandan por la red a todos los individuos. Estos son los soldados de la Lost Logia creada por el Dios del Deseo y la misma Logia creada por el Dios de la Muerte. El Dios del Deseo es un dios que puede concederte los deseos más oscuros y ocultos de tu corazón y hermano menor del Dios de la Muerte. –_

_El Dios canceló la imagen de la destrucción de un pueblo de la raza de Agito con un leve movimiento de su mano al ver a Agito temblar de susto y rabia. El Dios continuó con su charla…_

_- Este grupo bajo el mando de los Dioses Oscuros y usando el poder de las Lost Logias que conocemos y aún de las que no, quieren solo una cosa: Traer a todas las civilizaciones bajo su "Orden". La Seguridad sin Libertad, absolutismo y ley encima de la fantasía y la creatividad. En otros términos, ellos prometen la Utopía a cambio de la habilidad para apreciarlo. Ese fue su deseo hace millones de años que el joven Marduk evitó. Seki, yo por aparte hemos luchado a lo largo de treinta años y Seki junto al espectro del Dios de la Esperanza lo hacen desde hace diez años. La destrucción que ellos causan es selectiva, pero completa; donde ellos van, ellos convierten los restos en su manera de ver la civilización -_

El Dios cerró su libro haciéndolo desaparecer. Signum y Karen se pusieron de pie. Agito voló en el aire para empercharse en el hombro de Karen. El Dios dijo:

- Yo me he aliado con nuevas civilizaciones descendientes de aquellos a los que Marduk encargó la custodia de los libros. En Midchilda también tengo aliados haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos antes de que destruyan todas las civilizaciones existentes. No hemos podido detenerlos pero hemos tardado lo inevitable. El Libro del Cielo Nocturno y los demás Libros también se construyeron para detenerlos ya que la Diosa de la Luz era una gran vidente y vio esto. El Dios Sabiduría le ayudó a preparar todo para esto. Todo lo que sé es que el Bureau no está preparado para la Guerra de los Dioses. Ahora los Dioses Oscuros han podido restituirse usando sus libros y van a la carga por nosotros. El Bureau no está listo - él reiteró. - Aun cuando yo me acerco con esta información, ellos reflexionarán y perderán el tiempo precioso. Los Dioses ya están en movimiento. Si nosotros vamos a proteger a los inocentes, entonces nosotros debemos ser firmes como los Oscuros… - Aquí bajó su cabeza - ….permití la destrucción de esas cuatro naves de la flota porque necesito la ayuda de la Diosa de la Oscuridad, La Diosa de la Luz, El Dios de la Sabiduría, El Dios de la Esperanza y la Diosa del Destino porque no puedo luchar ya contra todos los Seis Dioses Oscuros a la vez. Necesito que despierten de su letargo dentro de los cuerpos de sus escogidos y me parece que es la única forma de hacerlos despertar –

Los presentes le miraron para saber quiénes eran pero Kim guardó silencio sin decir nada. Los cuatro salieron de la oficina hacia la enfermería de la base de Seki y vieron a Akio dormido abrazando a su padre con ternura y eso le decidió. Karen miró al Dios y le tendió la mano que el Dios tomó con mucho respeto y de sus ojos Signum notó que rayaban en ternura por ambos niños y entendió el porqué estaba tan pendiente de Seki, Karen, Akio, Nanoha y Vivio. Se lo debía a ambos Dioses por la batalla en el pasado y por eso era que luchaba solo pero ahora estaba solicitando ayuda.

Signum al ver mal herido a Seki por protegerlos del ataque del enemigo suspiró dolida y el Dios de la Guerra le puso una mano en el hombro….

Signum miró a su creador en silencio pero dispuesta a cumplir sus ideales que eran los mismos entre sus amigos. Agito le miró y cabeceó….

- Veo que nos equivocamos, pensamos que eras algún Dios Oscuro y si el libro que Hayate tiene te salvó la vida debe ser por una buena razón. Seki te confundió con el Dios Muerte al tener ese libro en tus manos. Pero veo el mismo tipo de convicción que vi en un gran Guerrero…- Aquí Agito cabeceó vigorosamente sabiendo a quien su nueva Señora se refería… - el mismo sentido de lucha por sus ideales como vi en mi Ama y mi Creador….- en ese momento miró tiernamente a la camilla donde el joven Dios de la Sabiduría reposaba - …el mismo sentido de proteger y servir que vi en una muchacha dulce y amiga del alma quien fue elegida por el Raging Heart…el mismo sentido del deber de un caballero cuando vi en sus ojos rojos que no tenía nada que ganar pero si mucho que perder cuando yo crucé mi espada con ella. Usted me confunde Dios de la Guerra; usted tiene su corazón, pero sus métodos son imperdonables. Con esa combinación, usted es peligroso. Yo estoy preguntándome si yo debo apuñalarlo simplemente ahora, sólo para estar segura -

Ella se acercó

- En cambio, yo te debo pedir varias cosas; no dañes a las personas que no saben de la verdad sobre la corrupción del Bureau y la Guerra de los Dioses. Sé que cruzaremos caminos con ellos, deseo que no dañes a mis amigos…como ya sufrieron daños graves. Mire Solusar, Seki tiene a un cuarteto de chicos que le quieren como un hermano grande…y una de ellas….Subaru…cayó gravemente herida en ese combate que permitiste pasar…ella es una androide y si no recibe atención especializada puede morir….para Seki esa chiquilla es como una hermana pequeña…y Tea otra de sus pupilas debe estar en medio del dolor…al sentir que no pudo proteger al "hermano" que lo ha dado todo para que ella fuese lo que es hoy…y su amada….Nanoha Takamashi debe estar enloquecida ante su pérdida …yo juré que nadie les iba a hacer daño y están heridas emocionalmente…repara el daño que le hiciste a ellas…-

Aquí Solusar abrió sus ojos como platos aterrorizado por lo escuchado. Signum invocó su espada y el hombre le miró…

- Si no cumples eso….-

Levantine contestó su orden mental y formó una espada en el acto. Ella descansó la punta del arma contra el suelo, una mano en el puño….

- …entonces yo le presentaré mi sentido de justicia. Yo he luchado demasiado tiempo para ver los ideales de mi amo actual, de la actual reencarnación de mi Señor Creador y sus amigos perderse en la nada. Demuestre a mí que es de su misma casta para que pueda ver la verdad sobre usted. –

El Dios de la Guerra le miró totalmente asombrado. Luego mirando la resolución de la Guerrera y el duende ante él, el hombre cabeceó entendiendo todo y sacando su espada de forma reverente procedió a chocarla con el arma de Signum. Tras hacer esto el Dios de la Guerra habló…

- Guerrera Guardiana de Hayate Yagami y Agito Guerrera del Fuego…juro que eso nunca va a pasar esto de nuevo y los Dioses de la Luz triunfarán –

Al escuchar eso el seño de Signum se relajó. Karen alzó a Shadow, el dispositivo regalo de su padre y este brillo de un azul muy intenso confirmando lo que dijo el Dios y Agito sonrió al Dios. Signum se acercó a la ventana de la base militar y mirando al cielo murmuró….

- Dioses de la Oscuridad….no ganarán…eso lo juro –

El Dios cabeceó a eso y murmuró afectuosamente:

- Diosas del Destino, la Oscuridad y de la Luz, es momento de su movimiento –


	4. Alianza e Historia de los Hermanos Othoa

**Episodio 3**

**Alianzas e Historia de los Hermanos Othoa**

_**Kitai Station**_

_**Sector de las habitaciones**_

_**Home One**_

_**Habitación de la Almirante Takamashi**_

Nanoha, Yuuno y los Cuatro Guerreros de la Luz esperaban pacientemente la llegada de Hayate, sus Guerreros, Fate, Elio, Tea y Kyaro. En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió para revelar a Elio y Kyaro. Ambos venían con una cara de dolor y al ver acompañada a Nanoha se pusieron en guardia. Nanoha evitó una pelea diciendo amablemente…

- Pasen chicos. Ellos son mis nuevos Guerreros Guardianes –

Nanoha les mostró el libro blanco y la cara de ambos cambió instantáneamente, sus dispositivos volvieron a su forma de espera. Los Guerreros vieron los cambios instantáneos confundidos. Elio y Kyaro entraron y se sentaron en los puestos que Nanoha les estaba mostrando. Poco tiempo después Fate, Hayate y Tea entraron. Con ellas venía Urx y el Tomo de la Sabiduría. Nanoha les ofreció un puesto a cada uno y Urx se echó a los pies de Tea. Miró a los nuevos Guerreros y cabeceó serio a manera de saludo. Los Guerreros de Nanoha respondieron de la misma forma.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la salita de la habitación Nanoha se puso de pie y les presentó uno por uno. Nanoha entonces sacó de su bolsillo una foto y comenzó a contar la historia de su entrañable amiga Luna y la de los padres de Seki, pasando por el rescate de Vivio y su matrimonio con Seki. Luego le contó su vida a los Guerreros que escucharon extasiados la historia y no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío de respeto dirigido a Hayate, Seki y Fate. Los Guerreros se empaparon de la historia que Tea, Elio y Kyaro contaron también. Así los Guerreros de Nanoha sabían lo que necesitaran saber acerca de su Ama y sus amigos pero de los cuatro Guerreros ya había un poderoso brillo de lealtad tanto a su ama como a los geniales amigos de su ama y con una mirada se juraron cumplir los encargos que ella les dejase….aun si eso les costaba la vida…

_**Ave de Fuego**_

**Espacio Exterior**

**Dos Semanas Después**

Teana Lanster, Nanoha Takamashi, Zafira, Yuuno y Hayate estaban en la cabina del _**Ave de Fuego**_. Esta nave comenzó a salir del hangar abierto del _**Arco de Fuego 2**_. Esta nave se puso delante de la nodriza y sacando unas barras metálicas las empotró en el casco de la nodriza. En dicha operación participó gente de la estación que se encargaron del correcto enganche de las barras de seguridad y Sistemas de Alimentación que el _**Ave de Fuego**_ usaría para alimentar con corriente eléctrica a su nodriza. Tea soltó los controles esperando la aprobación de la Estación para poder partir. En las pantallas de la cabina de la nave se podían ver tres cruceros de batalla de Yaga Mannor que ejercerían el oficio de escolta a las naves del Bureau por expreso deseo de Vivio. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que los comandantes no rechistaron en lo más mínimo la orden de la pequeña y obedecieron su mandato. Sin embargo Nanoha y algunos sabían el motivo. Consideraban a su hija Vivio y a Nanoha como sus caudillos…a la ausencia de Seki…

Tea que estaba pendiente de los sensores de la nave soltó un suspiró y giró a mirar a Nanoha. Ella estaba mirando la pantalla que mostraba el espacio abierto…tenía sus manos juntas como si estuviera orando. Esta pose hizo que Tea girara de nuevo su mirada a los instrumentos delante de ella. Zafira estaba inmóvil al lado de Hayate. Hayate estaba en transmisión directa con el TSAB en Midchilda para informar lo sucedido con ellos. Estaba en una acalorada pero amable discusión. Hayate había pedido que el _**Arco de Fuego 3**_ regresara y protegiera Midchilda. Los Generales no estaban de acuerdo porque perderían potencia de fuego en el sector del anillo medio. Hayate se mordió el labio pero audazmente dijo:

- Entonces tendré que mostrarles algo que he venido trabajando con varias colonias del borde exterior. La nave se llama _**Ave de Fuego**_ y es la nueva nave de combate de la Sección Seis. Puede destrozar un XV del Bureau antes de que su capitán pueda decir retirada. –

Hayate sonrió al ver la cara aterrada de la persona con quien estaba hablando. Hayate para meter más miedo dijo lo que la nave había dicho.

- En estos momentos contamos con trece naves en estado operativo, tres en test y ocho en construcción –

La cara del General del Bureau se puso pálida, le cabeceó a Hayate y comenzó a ladrar órdenes a diestra y siniestra para mandar devolver uno de los _**Arcos de Fuego**_ a casa. El hombre habló…

- Almirante Yagami. Obedezco porque eres de una mente brillante y si Seki está contigo entonces no hay para que hablar más. Te mando las coordenadas de las ubicaciones donde el Bureau debe hacer acto de presencia. Se lo encargo –

- Entiendo. Tú cuida de la casa en ausencia de los Cuatro Grandes –

La comunicación se cortó al haber finalizado. En ese momento por todo el puente sonó la voz del Jefe de Ingeniería diciendo…

- Enganchado exitoso. Que les vaya bien. La nave está casi lista para estar de nuevo en servicio. Faltan los dispositivos que nos pidieron no reemplazar –

- Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Hayate

- No hay de qué. Nuestro pequeño planetoide le debe mucho al Bureau y es un placer ayudarles. Que os vaya bien –

El hombre desapareció de la pantalla. Al hacerlo Hayate ordenó…

- Despega Tea –

Tea abandonó su puesto en los sensores. Ese puesto fue ocupado por Zafira al instante. Tea se sentó al lado de Hayate donde la silla del piloto estaba y al tocar los controles de vuelo el _**Ave de Fuego**_ comenzó a moverse al solo deseo de la joven muchacha. Hayate se le acercó a la oreja y le dijo algo. Tea insertó un código en la computadora y por el comunicador en su oreja le mandó las coordenadas del salto a las naves de Yaga-Mannor para que hicieran juntos el salto. Así fue porque los Cruceros de Guerra comenzaron a moverse con el _**Ave de Fuego**_ sirviéndole de retaguardia. El _**Ave de Fuego**_ comenzó a ganar velocidad rápidamente a pesar de llevar una gran carga. Tea miraba unas cifras de la computadora y al alejarse del planetoide ella asentía para si hasta que la computadora le dio una señal y la chica reaccionó activando una palanca. Al hacerlo todos vieron sorprendidos como no entraban en la red. Las estrellas se volvieron rayas blancas hasta volverse líneas rectas…a su alrededor se volvió azul y no rojo como acostumbraban ver. Todos vieron como una especie de agujero de gusano pero no era el mismo que usaban en el Bureau. Este se generaba por el poder de la nave. Tea miró la computadora y le dijo a Hayate.

- Estaremos en nuestro destino en aproximadamente una hora. Con nosotros van los tres cruceros de escolta mandados por la Teniente Othoa. Le recomiendo que llame a la base para que sepan de nuestra llegada –

- Gracias – contestó Hayate sorprendida de la comunicación dentro de esta senda espacial. Ella lo hizo así y Nanoha se juntó con ella. Delante de ellos se activó una pantalla que apenas mostraba a los que recibían el mensaje y no ocupaba mucho espacio. El resto de pantallas estaban llenas de otros datos que tanto como Tea, Zafira y otros cinco hombres revisaban concienzudamente. En la pantalla apareció para sorpresa de todos Signum, Agito y un hombre joven de unos veinte años. Signum al ver a Hayate dijo:

- ¡Hayate-chan! –

Al ver a Agito y a Signum el rostro de los presentes se llenó de un profundo alivio. Hayate preguntó…

- ¿Y Seki? –

- En la enfermería descansando. Salió herido pero lo hemos podido ayudar, sin embargo le falta recuperar su energía de nuevo. Cuando lleguen les informaremos de lo ocurrido. Hayate, Nanoha está contigo –

Nanoha corrió al lado de Hayate y Signum dijo:

- Han atacado la base de la Sección Seis en Midchilda –

Todos palidecieron llenos de espanto. Signum se adelantó y dijo:

- Sin embargo gracias al grandioso poder de Karen y de Akio se pudo evacuar la base. Hay muchos heridos pero todos están fuera de peligro…todo gracias a la tecnología de este lugar….al poder de Karen….a Shadow su dispositivo…y por supuesto a Seki –

En ese momento se hizo visible Karen ante todos. Al verla suspiraron aliviados. Ella dijo:

- Akio está ayudando a los heridos y no se separa ni un instante de papá…se lo debemos – dijo ya la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos miraron a Signum totalmente agradecidos especialmente Nanoha que lloraba de la pura alegría lo mismo que Tea. Signum habló…

- La transmisión que recibimos es desde el _**Ave de Fuego**_ bajo el nombre de _**God to Hand (Mano de Dios) **_de Seki. Sé que están en camino. Cuando salgan del hiperespacio lo sabremos y les daremos el acceso al planeta. Por favor permitan que los médicos del Clan Scrya atiendan a Nakagima y a los demás heridos. Cuando aterricen un equipo estará listo en el hangar para transportarla al hospital. Prepárenla. –

Tea dijo:

- En tres horas el Libro de la Sabiduría estará preparado para ayudar a todos los heridos. El libro me dijo que eran muchos y que su preparación inicial había sido modificada a la severidad de sus heridas. Así que creo que la operación se llevará a cabo en el hospital de la base de Seki -

Signum y Karen cabecearon seriamente y Signum dijo:

- Muy bien prepararemos todo para el trabajo del Tomo de la Sabiduría. Sé que con ustedes vienen los repuestos para la comandante Nakagima…. –

Signum agregó para finalizar…

- ahh y Lanster…-

Tea alzó su mirada y Signum terminó…

- …cuando quiera permitiré que tú me cubras las espaldas. Hiciste un gran trabajo, sobre todo al destruir sola a esa copia de Urx. Seki lo sabe y está muy orgulloso de ti. No perdió su tiempo contigo. Nos sabes cuánto le recuerdas a su hermana…no sabes cuánto…. –

Signum acabó la comunicación y todos miraron a Tea para verla llorar ante lo dicho. Nadie vio a Fate en la puerta de entrada al puente de la nave. Ella había escuchado todo lo dicho desde que Hayate se comunicó con Signum…sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar….nadie le notó porque salió como un vendaval con las manos en su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas…

Una hora después el _**Ave de Fuego,**_ con su carga, los tres cruceros de batalla de Yaga-Mannor reaparecieron en el espacio. Desde el Puente del _**Ave de Fuego**_ vieron sorprendidos al planeta llenando las pantallas de la nave. Hayate miró unos datos y tartamudeó sorprendida…

- Una hora….nos demoramos…y estamos en el borde medio…no puede ser….una nave del Bureau hubiera tardado cuatro días en llegar aquí –

Todos le miraron sorprendidos excepto Tea y Nanoha quienes sabían del poder de la nave. En ese momento el audio vino a la vida y la voz de un controlador sonó…

- _**Ave de Fuego**_, Cruceros de Yaga Mannor y _**Home One**_ tienen permiso para aterrizar en la base _**Pináculo**_ perteneciente al Dios Sabiduría. Bienvenidos –

El _**Ave de Fuego**_ viró y comenzó proceso de entrada a la atmosfera el solo ya que Tea soltó sus manos del timón. Los cruceros siguieron su curso inmediatamente. Cuando entraron en órbita del planeta Zafira dijo:

- Hay dos escudos cubriendo el planeta –

Tea cabeceó y dijo:

- Lo sé –

En ese momento la voz mecánica de la nave dijo:

- _**Paswords enviados. Pidiendo permiso para proceder**_ –

En la cabina todos miraban el proceso asombrados. La única normal era Tea y todos sabían el porqué de su actitud. Lo había experimentado durante más de dos años. Las naves continuaron su camino y Zafira dijo:

- Traspasado primer escudo –

Cinco minutos después desde el puente se podía ver la base del Dios. Era inmensa. La nave se detuvo de nuevo en el aire. Los cruceros hicieron lo mismo ante el escudo que protegía la región donde estaba ubicada la base. Esta vez la computadora esperó y fue Tea quien tomando un comunicador susurró respetuosamente….

- Luna Othoa –

Al hacerlo el escudo bajó y las naves comenzaron el proceso de aterrizaje dados por la computadora de la base. Nadie dijo nada….

El _**Ave de Fuego**_ estaba silencioso…

Lo mismo que los Cruceros de Batalla de Yaga-Mannor…

Y los mismos controladores en tierra…

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio ante el nombre….

El nombre de la hermana de Seki…

Dos minutos después las cuatro naves aterrizaron. Al hacerlo el _**Ave de Fuego **_soltó los amarres de su carga…el _**Home One**_. Con un repulsor especial hicieron que el _**Home One**_ flotara en el aire y de inmediato hombres se pusieron a trabajar en la nave sobre todo en el sistema de propulsión…armas…sensores…mejor dicho….en toda la nave….

De inmediato encapuchados entraron en las naves que abrían sus compuertas. Todos descendieron. Los primeros que lo hicieron para sorpresa de todos fueron Subaru, Elio, Fate, Shari y Shamal. De inmediato fueron recibidos por médicos y antes de que el _**Ave de Fuego**_ incluso apagara sus motores la comitiva se había perdido por los pasillos. Luego bajaron los demás de las naves y fueron conducidos a una sala gigante para ordenarles sus nuevos cuartos y demás cosas.

Dos horas después en la sala de espera en la gigantesca base militar todos los funcionarios de las cinco naves de combate estaban presentes. En ese momento salieron a la parte de adelante Hayate, Fate, Nanoha, Tea y Vivio. Al verles todos se pusieron de pie de un salto. Vivio tomó la palabra…

- Gracias, pueden sentarse –

Todos lo hicieron y ella habló….

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para una misión muy importante que le estoy ayudando a realizar a mi padre Seki Othoa y a mi madre Nanoha Takamashi… -

La chica comenzó a narrar…

- Hace más de cinco años me encontré a mí ahora padre. Este chico apareció para proteger a mis tíos y a mis abuelos…casi pierde la vida salvándole la vida a mi madre…no solo lo hizo una vez…lo hizo varias veces… -

Atrás de ella comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de lo que la chiquilla hablaba y todos los presentes al verlas sintieron en sus corazones una increíble gratitud hacia el chico. Un capitán de uno de los Cruceros se puso de pie. Nanoha le dio la palabra al ver a su hija con los ojos aguados. El hombre dijo:

- Nosotros vinimos por pedido de la princesa del Clan para escoltar sus naves a la base de su padre, pero nos hemos encontrado con algo muy grande….a ese chico de Yaga Mannor todo el Universo le debe mucho….muchos planetas del borde externo quieren mucho a Seki y a sus pupilas y amigas Teana Lanster y Subaru Nakagima -

El hombre soltó un suspiro, miró a sus subordinados y estos cabecearon emocionados….

- Estamos a sus órdenes…Princesa –

Ante esta afirmación Vivio levantó su cabeza y habló….

- Gracias…pero yo no merezco el grado que me otorgan….por favor no lo hagan…Solo llámenme por mi nombre. Entendieron –

Los hombres de las naves de Mannor cabecearon dándole a entender que le habían escuchado pero uno dijo:

- Te entendemos pero es nuestro deber llamarte Princesa. Eres hija de Seki ¿Verdad? –

Vivio cabeceó a esto sorprendida…

- Entonces deja esto así Princesa. No insistas más… –

El hombre sonrió amablemente a la chica y terminó de decir…

- …y ahora que nos estabas diciendo…-

Vivio y Nanoha se miraron sorprendidas. Nanoha suspiró y Vivio continuó con una voz que daba a entender a todos los oyentes el profundo amor y devoción que les tenía a sus dos padres…

- Hoy también quise enseñarles una cosa….mi padre y mi madre aquí presente adoptaron a otros dos niños que necesitaban de su ayuda…ahora son mis hermanitos…había escuchado el rumor de la existencia de los Ángeles Guardianes….ahora sé que existen…los he visto con mis propios ojos…y lo he vivido…ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo…y tengo el honor y el orgullo de poder llamar a esos dos Ángeles Guardianes…papá y mamá… -

Nanoha se sonrojó como un tomate maduro. Todos los militares de Yaga-Mannor se pusieron firmes ante ella. En ese momento entraron en la sala Karen y Akio. Vivio les presentó y el capitán de esa flota asintió tranquilamente. Karen tomó la palabra al ver entrar a los Guerreros de las Nubes y a los Guerreros de la Luz.

- Ahora les mostraremos el motivo por el cual Seki pelea….solo les pido una cosa….nunca le digan que yo les conté…esto es muy sensible para él…..les mostraré la vida de la familia Othoa….pero en especial la vida de Seki y de Luna…la vida de los dirigentes de Yaga-Mannor y Caudillos del Clan Scrya… –

- Shari por favor….cuéntalo todo…mis Guerreros también deben conocer todo acerca de su Señora y nuestros amigos también, no ocultes nada, esa es la base de la confianza – agregó Nanoha. Shari se puso de pie, subió a la tarima, activó una pantalla y comenzó a digitar en ella. Fate se unió a ella. Nanoha abandonó el lugar acompañada de sus tres hijos. Hayate con fuerza de voluntad se quedó a mirar. Ella no conocía toda la historia de Nanoha y de Seki….sobre todo con la aparición del muchacho en sus vidas. Shari comenzó de repente activando la pantalla de nuevo…su voz dominaba toda la sala sin esfuerzo y todos miraron las imágenes que corrían de acuerdo a lo que la chica contaba…

_**- En el planeta no registrado número 97 que sus habitantes llaman Tierra vivía una chica que no sabía utilizar la magia. Ella no sabía utilizar ningún tipo de magia. Era una muchacha incapaz de pelear. Ella iba a la escuela con sus amigas y vivía felizmente al lado de su familia y se suponía que llevaría ese estilo de vida. Pero un incidente ocurrió. Ella nunca había ido a una escuela mágica, ni tampoco poseía armas especiales. Esa niña solo tenía nueve años cuando eso sucedió, a raíz de un incidente, pudo darse cuenta de que poseía un enorme poder mágico. Al poco tiempo de aprender a utilizar magia, tendría una dura batalla donde arriesgaría su vida. En ese entonces Fate-chan, tenía una relación familiar muy deprimente debido a la Lost Logia, por eso fueron enemigas. El centro de ese incidente fue la madre de Fate, a ese suceso se le llamó el incidente de Precia Testarossa. También clasificado como el incidente de las Jewel Seed. Aquí Seki y Luna tuvieron mucho que ver. Ellos llegaron luego del accidente en los experimentos de Precia. Seki y Luna llegaron demasiado tarde. Al llegar al lugar solo encontraron ruinas y a la Familia Testarossa desaparecida…Seki hizo hasta lo imposible para localizarles y es por eso que el Bureau supo de la ubicación de la base de Precia…Seki llegó demasiado tarde para ayudarles y faltó a la promesa que le hizo a su madre…la de proteger a su amiga Precia y cuidar de Alicia. Estuvimos tan cerca de conocer a los Othoa pero no fue posible debido a la explosión del lugar. Nanoha siguió luchando poco después. Los Guerreros de Hayate estuvieron profundamente envueltos en el incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad. Ella no pudo derrotar a su enemigo….y perdió. Para hacerse más fuerte, ella escogió utilizar el inestable sistema de carga de cartuchos. Ignorando el estado de su cuerpo, utilizó el máximo poder que llegó a sobrepasar sus propios límites, el Modo Excelion. Para salvar a Hayate-chan, Nanoha se esforzó al máximo para rescatarle y lo logró a costa de su propia salud. A los dos años Seki acababa de despertar en el momento en el que ocurrió ese incidente con ella. Mientras volvía de una misión de reconocimiento. Vita-chan y todo el equipo de reconocimiento analizaban un extraño planeta…y de repente una unidad no identificada apareció. Si Nanoha-chan hubiera estado bien, habría protegido a sus compañeros, pero tenía el cuerpo muy debilitado. Sin embargo el mal estado de Nanoha-chan había causado el debilitamiento de su cuerpo. Y estos fueron los resultados…-**_

Una imagen se desplegó para mostrar a Nanoha postrada en la cama cubierta de vendas en su pecho y las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie de un salto al ver a la chica malherida y furia inundó sus rostros. Shari siguió con la historia:

_**- Durante la inconsciencia de Nanoha, Seki usó su poder para crear un dispositivo que llamó Shadow. Cuando buscaba de manera desesperada de ayudar a Nanoha trabó conocimiento con el Dios Sabiduría. El Dios le prestó su poder al chico que sabía era un gran muchacho. Seki tomó la mente de Nanoha y la llevó a conocer su vida. Desde lo que recordaba hasta el momento de la muerte de su hermana. La historia comienza con una niña de siete años y un chico de doce que corrían por la calle mirando hacia el cielo donde se podía ver una batalla en órbita del planeta. El chico iba escoltado por dos hombres. Uno de cabello color rojo y otro de cabello color negro. Se detuvieron en una esquina y vieron a soldados correr a sus posiciones de batalla en tierra. El chico llegó a la entrada de la base y le dejaron pasar como si nada. Adentro corrieron al hangar y la chica corrió a la enfermería mientras el chico se subía a una nave pequeña pero ágil. Esta despegó como un estruendo dirigiéndose a la batalla aérea. La imagen se desvaneció para mostrar a la chica curando soldados heridos usando su magia. No importaba la herida….los curaba. A los fallecidos hablaba con sus familias personalmente. A los hijos de los soldados muertos les ayudaba en lo que podía y todos los que veían las imágenes notaban el respeto y el cariño que le tenían a la muchacha... La imagen se desvaneció para mostrar otra donde el chico atraía a las naves enemigas a la atmosfera donde él pudiera respirar y saltando de la nave los enfrentaba usando un dispositivo que todos conocían perfectamente…**_

_**Raging Heart protegía a su creador con un increíble conjuro de protección…**_

_**El chico usaba sus manos para disparar sus hechizos mágicos con tanta potencia que las naves no tenían otra opción que abandonar el ataque. Cuando las naves se retiraron el chico descendió a Tierra y su rostro se pudo ver por fin…**_

_**Era una versión pequeña de Seki Othoa…ese chico corrió al hospital para ayudar a su hermana con los heridos hasta perder la conciencia del puro cansancio y su hermana le siguió poco después…**_

El comandante de la flota enviada para proteger a Vivio miró impresionado las imágenes….si eso era cuando era niño…ni se imaginaba el terrible poder que tenía ahora que estaba con el Dios Sabiduría. Todos sabían que en ese tiempo aún eran niños normales….pero con un poder fuera de lo común…todos en la sala ya se sentían orgullosos de ambos niños…usaban su gran poder para ayudar…

El hombre miró de nuevo a la pantalla y vio algo que le dejó aún más pasmado….

_**Seki y Luna caminaban por la calle tranquilamente. Luna tenía una gran chaqueta nueva puesta y Seki tenía varias bolsas llenas de ropa. Caminaban por un sector marginal y encontraron a una mujer con un niño de brazos. Seki se detuvo de golpe al igual que su hermana al ver a la mujer. A su lado había un niño de cinco años pidiendo limosna a las personas que pasaban. Los hermanos se miraron y se entendieron de una. Seki se acercó e inclinándose ante la mujer preguntó poniéndole su propio saco en el torso de la mujer…**_

_**- ¿Qué le sucede a la bebé? –**_

_**La mujer alzó su cabeza y al reconocerle comenzó a moverse para alejarse de él y todos sintieron el porqué la mujer reaccionaba ante su presencia….no se sentía digna de estar a su lado. Esto lo notaron ambos muchachos. Delicadamente Seki tomó de las manos de la mujer a la bebé, cerró sus ojos y recitó….**_

_**- Yo Seki….Guerrero Celestial…oh padre tiempo…te ruego a ti…yo tu fiel siervo….que cures a esta pequeña de sus males…escucha atentamente este pequeño ruego de tu fiel sirviente… -**_

_**Una luz azul envolvió a la bebé en brazos del niño y cuando esta se esfumó la bebé comenzó a reír y con sus manitas trataba de coger uno de los mechones del niño. La mujer abrió sus ojos como platos ante esta vista y estalló en sollozos felices. El niño de cinco años se acercó a Seki. Este se sentó al lado de la madre y el chico se sentó a su lado. Su hermana corrió y desapareció de la vista. Seki le preguntó a la madre…**_

_**- Señora, ¿puedo saber su nombre? –**_

_**La mujer le miró y contestó tímidamente…**_

_**- Mi nombre es Elia Scrya…jefe del clan Scrya. Este es mi hijo Yuuno Scrya y su hermana Eina Scrya y yo soy la Jefe del Clan Scrya. Mis personas se hayan atrapadas en una colonia como esclavos. Se sacrificaron para que pudiera huir con mi familia –**_

_**Seki sonrió y dijo: **_

_**- Pues ven con nosotros –**_

_**La Señora negó con la cabeza y en ese momento Luna volvió con comida. Se sentó con ellos y almorzaron. La familia comió mucho y Luna trajo más sin importar el costo. Seki se miró al pecho para ver el dispositivo de color rojo, se puso serio y quitándoselo del cuello se lo puso al chiquillo en el cuello. Seki le dijo: **_

_**- Usa este dispositivo, ella te reconocerá como tu Señor, sin embargo se que no podrás usar todas sus características. Raging Heart te protegerá hasta que puedas valerte por sí solo y luego te pido encarecidamente que lo entregues a la maga que lo pueda usar a su máxima capacidad y mientras eso sucede tú serás su amo. Siento que la maga la conocerás en un futuro y te ayudará mucho, serán grandes amigos…serán como hermanos… –**_

_**El chiquillo estalló en sollozos tomando con sus manitas el dispositivo con mucho afecto. Seki susurró…**_

_**- Hazlo por favor…Raging Heart…yo no soy digno de usar tu poder….de hecho no puedo hacerlo…soy tu creador…el único digno de usar ese dispositivo…era mi padre…mi padre querido… –**_

_**- All Right my Master (De acuerdo mi Amo) –**_

_**Seki sonrió, se puso de pie y les invitó a hacer lo mismo. Entre ambos hermanos llevaron a la familia a un baño público y les ayudaron a bañarse, luego les llevaron a una tienda y les compraron ropa nueva de su talla. Luego los llevaron a su casa. En la casa la madre de los niños no cabía de si en felicidad y orgullo ante el acto de sus hijos y se comprometió a ayudarles. Las dos mujeres se retiraron para preparar un cuarto para ellos. Cuando se retiraron Luna le dijo a Seki…**_

_**- ¿Cómo haremos para ayudar a ese clan? –**_

_**- Hermana, tu y mamá encárguense de ellos. Yo les rescataré aunque sea lo último que haga –**_

_**Seki se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la vivienda. Luego de ese incidente Seki desapareció. Seki inició el proceso de rescatar al Clan Scrya con ayuda de los fieles Guerreros de su padre. Fue una batalla increíble…que tienen que verla para poder saber lo impresionante que fue. Ellos fueron rescatados en un crucero de batalla y llevados a Yaga-Mannor donde fueron atendidos como hermanos. Ellos luego pudieron tener trabajos otorgados en el planeta en diferentes aspectos gracias a las gestiones de la dirigente de ese lugar…la madre de los hermanos. Ese pueblo surgió de nuevo con fuerza y gratitud. Sin embargo Yaga-Mannor también era azotada por sus propios problemas de seguridad y fue el mismo Seki el dirigente de la milicia…gracias a su poder y a su gran conocimiento en tácticas de Guerra pudo proteger siempre a los suyos…y al Clan Scrya. Para Seki esos dos pueblos eran como su familia. Luna en cambio fue la hermana consejera…la que les ayudaba cuando les hacía falta….y Seki para ellos se convirtió en su hermano grande…su protector y amigo. En ese momento Luna comenzaba a mostrar los signos de su enfermedad. Al revisarla notaron el problema…Seki en cabeza de una comitiva de quinientos hombres del Clan Scrya partió en búsqueda de la cura de la niña. Duró perdido del mundo durante seis meses en los cuales Luna vivía pero con ayuda de aparatos que le inyectaban energía mágica….donada por todas las personas con magia del planeta…ellos no la iban a dejar morir fácilmente. Todo el planeta volcó su atención en los hermanos. Solo Seki volvió…y mal herido. Seki traía en sus manos un dispositivo con forma de reloj de arena con una esfera interna. Seki burló a los médicos y a la seguridad y se lo implantó en el pecho a su hermana cayendo desvanecido a su lado. -**_

Esa imagen del implante del dispositivo hizo que más de uno se mirara impresionado…

Elio saltó de su puesto y dijo aterrado…

- ¿No es mucha energía en el implante del dispositivo? –

Tea miró la imagen y sollozante dijo….

- ¿Un chico de doce años…? Usando esa magia tan compleja… -

Kyaro dijo temerosa…

- Ese dispositivo y la enorme cantidad de energía que usó podría lastimar considerablemente su cuerpo….y eso sin contar de que ya estaba herido cuando lo hizo… –

Las imágenes mostraban a Seki siendo atendido por los médicos y siendo cuidado por su hermana ya fuera de peligro. Shari continuó…

- _**Seki despertó dos años después para ver a un felino cuidando el sueño de su hermana querida y soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla a salvo. El felino le miró y para sorpresa del Niño le hizo una reverencia y antes de desaparecer dijo…chico mereces tener una parte de mi poder….eres el orgullo de todos los Dioses…sean felices…eso es lo único que pido para ustedes. El Felino desapareció y la vida continuó para ambos hermanos. Quince días después Seki soñó con el suceso de Nanoha. Una parte le decía que no se debía inmiscuir en asuntos de los mortales. Supo en ese momento que el Dios había dejado una parte de si con él y otra parte con su hermana. Nunca supo que esa era una prueba de parte de los Dioses. Seki usó el poder del Dios y tomando la esencia de Nanoha la llevó a su mente para que pudiera vivir mientras Luna usaba a Shadow para curar el cuerpo de Nanoha. Luna se trasladó desde Yaga-Mannor hasta Midchilda viviendo incluso a una cuadra del hospital. Ella todas las noches entraba a la habitación de la chica para hacer una sesión de curación mientras su hermano usando su conciencia y su poder mantenía la mente de Nanoha a salvo. Ese derroche de poder los volvió detectables para sus enemigos. Estos no pudieron cazarlos al comienzo por las defensas preparadas por ambos muchachos y sin saberlo el Dios de la Sabiduría no permitió que fueran lastimados y les protegió desde las sombras. Habían pasado su prueba con creces y ahora él les protegía de sus enemigos. Tras mucha dedicación se vieron recompensados sus esfuerzos cuando Nanoha abrió sus ojos. Ella le agradeció a Luna la ayuda antes de que ella partiera de su lado contenta de haber podido ser de utilidad a su querido hermano. Luna regresó a Yaga-Mannor junto a su hermano dejándole un plan de rehabilitación para que ella volviera pronto a caminar….**_

_**Por eso Nanoha al ver el tremendo esfuerzo de ambos hermanos…nunca se rindió…sabía que no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad dada por ellos….ella ya sabía que no podría caminar ni que volvería a volar…Seki le había dado una gran lección en la vida al mostrarle la suya y este ni siquiera lo sabía…queriéndolo o no se había convertido en su maestro. Nanoha trabajó por un año para descubrir a los hermanos que le habían salvado la vida y los localizó en el borde exterior y apenas se recuperó totalmente de sus heridas, ella de civil se dirigió allí y se encontró con los hermanos para agradecerles acompañada de Yuuno para que los Guerreros del Clan que protegían el planeta le permitieran el acceso. Nanoha y Seki se continuaron viendo de allí en adelante durante las vacaciones de Nanoha. Ahora entendemos donde ella se desaparecía cada año…lo hizo durante varios años seguidos…**_

Shari soltó un suspiro y continuó de manera casi reverente…

_**Luego de regreso de una de sus vacaciones Nanoha participó en el rescate del aeropuerto costero de Midchilda en ese terrible accidente. Seki espiritualmente estuvo presente y fue el encargado de que el fuego no se expandiera más y fue su espíritu el que dejó algunas esferas detectoras que Reinforce pudo usar y así pudieron localizar a los atrapados y heridos…fue Seki quien les dio la ubicación de las victimas para que Rein pudiera dirigir el rescate…y por supuesto al Nanoha usar a Raging Heart…con esas dos cosas estuvo más que presente…**_

_**El resultado todos lo conocen y el rescate se llevó con total éxito por las Expertas y los equipos de rescate. Seki le dijo a Hayate sobre crear una unidad reaccionaria. Hayate lo hizo, ambos pensaban en grande. A partir de aquí perdieron contacto entre ellos. Nosotros estábamos en el caso de Vivio cuando sucedió una terrible tragedia….Seki y Luna fueron atacados por un hombre que se hacía llamar el Dios de la Muerte…acabó con las defensas de un sector del planeta e ingresando al mismo atacó brutalmente la ciudad para hacer salir a los Othoa…logró su cometido y comenzó una batalla increíble…**_

_**Magia muy poderosa fue usada y el lugar donde ocurrió la misma…no ha vuelto a nacer vegetación…el punto donde falleció Luna se le hizo un monumento conmemorativo por las personas del planeta. Sin embargo Seki no pudo contra ese hombre…sus fuerzas no estaban al cien por cien debido a lo que hizo con Nanoha y el dispositivo creado para su hermana. Ese hombre le dio una paliza…usaba a la ciudad como campo de tiro y todos los ataques los paraba el chico usando sus poderes o su mismo cuerpo…**_

_**La imagen mostraba a Seki parando con sus manos un ataque gigantesco dirigido al centro de la ciudad. Luna estaba contraatacando pero era rechazada con facilidad. El hombre al ver esto golpeó con una esfera de energía a Luna. Seki horrorizado contempló el golpe directo. Cuando el humo se disolvió Luna estaba arrodillada en el piso. El hombre aprovechó para atacarle y Seki la empujó de la trayectoria para ganarse un tajo en todo el pecho. Sangre salpicó la cara de Luna. Luna vio estática como su hermano volaba en el aire y en el aire era recibido por el hombre que de un golpe lo mandó como una bala contra el piso seguido de cerca por esferas negras de energía que explotaron donde Seki había caído. Cuando el humo se disipó Luna pudo ver a su hermano tendido en medio de un cráter. Ella corrió a su lado y aterrorizada gritó:**_

_**- ¡Oni-chan!… ¡Oni-chan!…¡Reacciona! ¡Oni-chan!… -**_

_**Todos vieron como la joven totalmente aterrada y furiosa lanzó una poderosa descarga de magia que atacó al hombre de negro y le dio tiempo para llegar a donde su hermano había aterrizado tan violentamente. Su hermano se puso de pie con su ayuda y para mayor sorpresa de ella su hermano le puso detrás de él y le protegió con su cuerpo de un posible ataque enemigo. Luna y Seki se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver reaparecer al hombre enfrente de Seki…Seki solo tuvo tiempo de sacar a su hermana de la trayectoria cortante de una espada. La espada cortó la mejilla de Seki verticalmente. Luna desde el piso vio horrorizada la nueva herida de su hermano querido. Seki levantó de nuevo su arma pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido…el hombre conectó un golpe que le dejó aturdido…e indefenso…su arma voló de su mano y se enterró a unos cuantos metros de él…**_

_**El hombre levantó su espada…que comenzó a cargarse de energía oscura…**_

_**Luna en ese momento tuvo un flash back recordando todo lo que su hermano había sacrificado por ella y eso le dio tiempo al hombre de cargar su disparo. Cuando lo hizo el hombre descargó la magia contenida al segundo siguiente….**_

_**Luna se puso de pie y empujó a su hermano sacándolo de la trayectoria y recibió la descarga en su pecho. Seki al ver esto lanzó un aullido de rabia y dolor que se debió escuchar en todo el planeta. Luna cayó al piso. Seki estuvo a su lado en el mismo instante que un felino salió de la nada y atacó al hombre. Se armó una pequeña batalla que escasamente duró diez segundos porque el hombre desapareció riéndose cruelmente. La hermosa bestia corrió hacia ellos. **_

_**El Felino y Seki trataron por todos los medios de curarla pero la magia de ambos no funcionaba para sanar la terrible herida. La chica respiraba con mucha dificultad y Seki dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción…**_

_**- ¡Luna…hermana querida….resiste…! –**_

_**Su hermana mientras tanto hacia sobrehumanos esfuerzos para respirar. La bestia estaba inmóvil pero también lloraba fuertemente…**_

_**- No te preocupes…no pasará nada…te pondrás bien… -**_

_**Ella abrió sus ojos y dijo…**_

_**- No deberías…mentir…-**_

_**Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y Seki ya llorando con mucha fuerza contestó…**_

_**- Luna… -**_

_**Luna alzó su brazo y ayudada de su hermano le tocó su mejilla herida y dijo en medio de un sollozo…**_

_**- Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…lo siento –**_

_**- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Maldición Hermanita…! ¡No has…! ¡No has hecho nada para que te disculpes de esta manera! –**_

_**- Oni-chan…Seki…no pude cumplir….mi palabra…de ayudarte…a cumplir….tus sueños…no pude….no pude...no pude hacerlo…perdona a esta inútil…no pude siquiera devolverte ni…el uno…porciento…de lo que hiciste por todo el universo…por mi…por papá y mamá…perdona… –**_

_**Seki ya lloraba sin esconderlo de su hermana y el felino aullaba de tristeza con tanta fuerza que el piso de todo el planeta temblaba. Seki le contestó…**_

_**- Luna…ya lo has hecho….mi deseo….era que fueras feliz….y lo eres…ya cumpliste perfectamente esa promesa…Luna….hermana querida… –**_

_**Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de felicidad y dijo…**_

_**- Oni-chan…no te rindas….no pierdas…cumple el deseo de papá…ya no puedo hacerlo contigo...cumple la promesa por mi…hermano…por favor…hazlo como si fuéramos los dos…oni-chan…no te rindas -**_

_**La chica cerró sus ojos mientras la mano que sostenía su hermano caía inerte y este la tomó con fuerza y dijo en medio de su llanto….**_

_**- Luna….oye…-**_

_**Al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba a su llamada, sus ojos se llenaron de espanto y de terror en estado puro…**_

_**- ¡oye! ¡Luna! –**_

_**Lágrimas caían de las mejillas de su hermana mientras su hermano comenzó a gritar al sentir que la vida huía del cuerpo de su hermana…**_

_**- ¡Luna!... ¡Luna!...¡LUUUNAAAAAA! – **_

_**La hermosa bestia alzó su mirada al cielo y comenzó a aullar de manera aterradora…los felinos del planeta se unieron al clamor y como uno aullaron de manera fuerte y sentida…era como un acto de profundo respeto que la naturaleza le dedicaba al chico que había perdido a su hermana….**_

_**Cuando Nanoha se enteró de la muerte de Luna y el motivo por el cual Seki no pudo ayudarle a rescatar personalmente a Vivio enloqueció de dolor. Ese es el motivo por el cual tocó evacuar la Torre donde todos los entrenadores de magos del Bureau vivían…de hecho tocó reconstruirla…a un Kilometro a la redonda fue destruido…Para Nanoha es como si se le hubiera muerto su hermana. Nanoha luego del caso J.S y de conocer este suceso desapareció y nadie supo de ella excepto de que estaba sana y bien. Sus mensajes llegaban a través de Yuuno. En uno de esos mensajes causó sorpresa porque ella renunciaba a sus cargos en el Bureau. Su solicitud fue rechazada por Hayate lo que obligó a Nanoha a regresar, pero ella trajo consigo a Seki y le presentó a su familia como su prometido. Seki en ese momento hizo las vueltas para poder adoptar a Vivio pero la chica no le quería y fue en una situación lo que hizo que la pequeña cambiara de opinión. Era la primera misión de Vivio sola sin ayuda de nadie. Seki sin embargo sintiendo algo malo fue en su seguimiento…menos mal que lo hizo…**_

_**Vivio Takamashi sin saberlo era protegida por una bestia de su tamaño. Esta se hallaba oculta de su presencia pero cerca de ella en caso de que le necesitase. Vivio entró en la escena del crimen mostrando su identificación del Bureau. Al hacer instantáneamente todos los encargados ascendieron a ella para contarle lo sucedido. Vivio caminó hasta entrar en la vivienda. Ella entró escoltada por cuatro magos y entre todos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar donde se había cometido el crimen hace pocos minutos. Vivio alzó su mano y la cerró en un puño y enojadamente la abrió para ver un diamante azul. Ella gruñó y siguió caminando. Al subir al segundo piso notó que algo no estaba bien. Ella corrió a una de las puertas para ver a un hombre de gabardina a punto de matar a una niña. Vivio no lo pensó dos veces y gritó…**_

_**- Divine Shooter –**_

_**Tres esferas de magia golpearon al hombre y este se giró en el acto. Vivio retrocedió un paso. Uno de sus escoltas apareció detrás de ella y avanzando le cubrió pero el hombre había alzado su mano y su colega salía disparado contra la pared, la rompió y cayó al primer piso. Vivio estaba temerosa…solo un clase S tendría ese poder. El hombre le sonrió con una malicia increíble. Vivio solo atinó a usar su poder de teleportación y sacando al hombre herido reapareció al frente de la casa. Al mismo tiempo que ella el hombre reapareció en la puerta…**_

_**Se lanzó contra los magos del Bureau…**_

_**Fue una carnicería espantosa…**_

_**El hombre desenterró la lanza de uno de los magos y la miró a ella. Los otros magos del Bureau trataron de ayudarle pero fueron lanzados por una honda de magia invisible. Vivio se pudo proteger de la onda debido a lo que estaba en su muñeca…**_

_**El regalo de aquella persona que le había robado el corazón a su madre…**_

_**Este se activó para formar un báculo mágico de color verdoso y azul con forma de luna en el centro. Vivio le alzó y el dispositivo respondió…**_

_**- Protection (Protección) –**_

_**El hombre se encogió de hombros y alzando su arma y dijo: **_

_**- Shinigami Breaker –**_

_**El hombre puso la lanza como si fuera a dar una puñalada hacia adelante pero de la punta se formó una esfera de magia monstruosa. Vivio miró hacia atrás para ver que habían casas del pueblo…y allí vivían miles de inocentes. Vivio cerró sus ojos y gruñendo dijo: **_

_**- Wilde Area Protection –**_

_**El dispositivo respondió en el acto y un escudo color verde se materializó en ese momento con ferocidad. Su tamaño sorprendió incluso al atacante que soltó la descarga de energía. Vivio la recibió y sus pies comenzaron a retroceder debido a la fuerza del ataque. Vivio vio aterrada como el dispositivo del hombre comenzaba a atravesar su escudo y seguramente le soltaba un disparo a quemarropa…**_

_**Vivio cerró sus ojos pero los abrió en el acto a su dispositivo ordenar…**_

_**- ¡Es tu turno…BlackStar! – **_

_**Un enorme felino surgió del piso y cerró sus poderosas fauces sobre el dispositivo del atacante y este se partió en dos. El hombre retrocedió espantado….**_

_**- ¡No puede ser, nadie tiene ese poder, solo un Dios puede hacer eso! –**_

_**La bestia se puso frente a Vivio en actitud protectiva y le contestó al hombre…**_

_**- Tienes toda la razón, sin embargo yo estoy bajo el mando del Dios Sabiduría con la Orden de proteger a la hija de su amada. El todavía no tiene el derecho de llamarla hija por su expreso deseo, pero le ama como a tal y eso es suficiente para nosotros. Tu desgraciado pagaras por lo que trataste de hacerle y por lo que le hiciste a sus compañeros…sufre el poder divino del Dios Sabiduría…-**_

_**Una voz dura y fría sonó a la espalda del hombre diciendo…**_

_**- Veo que eres uno de los secuaces del Dios Bestia. Entonces solo muere…en nombre de Luna Othoa y de Alicia Testarossa…-**_

_**El encapuchado dijo alzando su mano derecha…**_

_**- ¡Defenser Plus! –**_

_**Una barrera rodeó a todos los curiosos, al pueblo entero, pero centrado en una persona…Vivio Takamashi…**_

_**- ¡StarLight Breaker Emperor! –**_

_**Vivio miró asombrada el proceso de la magia. Muchas personas conocían ese poder de su madre, pero solo tres personas podían realizarlo correctamente…esos eran Fate, Hayate y Seki Othoa…**_

_**La bestia al frente de ella le cubrió como si quisiera protegerla con su cuerpo…**_

_**La explosión fue increíble…**_

_**Nada resultó dañado gracias al escudo montado. Sin embargo el lugar donde había estado el Asesino ahora era un hueco de unos seis metros de profundidad por unos veinte de ancho. Los miembros del Bureau le reconocieron en el acto y se pusieron firmes. Eso le confirmó a Vivio la identidad del defensor. Ella miró a la bestia a su lado y la reconoció al instante…**_

_**Era BlackStar su guardián…**_

_**Ella miró a la criatura y esta le dijo…**_

_**- Ten cuidado a la próxima ¿Quieres? Casi nos matas de la preocupación. –**_

_**Vivio se enojó…**_

_**- Ustedes me estaban persiguiendo… ¿Verdad? –**_

_**- No – dijo la bestia con rudeza cosa que le sorprendió. - Solamente sentimos su presencia aquí y Seki apareció usando un portal desde su nave. No pensó que estuvieras aquí más sin embargo al reconocerte no pudo menos que protegerte…a la hija de su amada…. –**_

_**La bestia se perdió en el piso. El encapuchado le miró y Vivio se sintió muy mal por dentro. Nanoha le extrañaba demasiado pero para Seki, su opinión era importante. Ella pudo ver debajo de la capucha para ver al chico con los ojos brillantes y Vivio supo que era por el hecho de aguantarse las lágrimas. El chico se giró ya flotando en el aire. Dijo con voz recia…**_

_**- No sea confiada Takamashi. Estos pueden ser los resultados. Tenga cuidado. No soy su niñero, eres una chica fuerte y capaz. Su madre le considera capacitada para estos trabajos y le creo pero te falta mucha experiencia creo yo. Pero también sé que se gana de esta manera. Nos vemos en Midchilda, Takamashi –**_

_**El chico desapareció y a Vivio esas palabras fueron como su tumba. Supo que al chico le había dolido por igual e incluso más al decirlas pero eso la despertó…estaba sacrificando su relación para que ella fuera mejor. Vivio en ese momento pensó en la frase y notó el gran consejo en ella. Ella miró de nuevo y no vio a nadie. Vivio cayó de rodillas y el dispositivo en sus manos murmuró…**_

_**- Mi Amo…está adolorido…por no ser aceptado por ti…Ama acéptalo…no permitas que tu madre y Seki sufran más…ellos se aman mucho….Seki te quiere tanto que pensó antes en ti que en su propia felicidad….decídete rápido –**_

_**El dispositivo volvió a su forma de espera y guardó silencio. Vivio se sentó en la escalera de entrada a la casa pensativa y al recordar todo lo sucedido sintió la magia de Seki nunca abandonarle...**_

_**Vivio preguntó…**_

_**- ¿Es verdad de que Seki le salvó la vida a mi madre? –**_

_**- Si mi Ama…es verdad…si quieres te lo muestro… -**_

_**La chica quedó como catatónica ante la visión que asaltó su mente. Una hora después enfocó su mirada de nuevo para ver a magos del Bureau esperarla pacientemente. Sabían que estaba haciendo algo y no le habían interrumpido. Estaban listos para partir con todo lo que habían recogido en ese lugar. Vivio ordenó…**_

_**- Vamos a casa –**_

_**Un sello se materializó debajo de ellos y desaparecieron. Vivio miró al cielo y se pudo ver como la chica lloraba abiertamente entendiendo por fin todo. Ella estaba donde estaba gracias a Nanoha, su madre, pero ella no lo hubiera podido realizar sin Seki y Luna….que le habían salvado la vida…**_

_**Ese chico siempre se preocupaba por el inocente….el día de hoy lo demostraba con sus acciones….**_

_**Ese chico simplemente quería ser su padre…**_

_**Ella desapareció en un destello verdoso…**_

_**Vivio reapareció dentro de la fortaleza usada por el Bureau en el Planeta. Allí se le acercaron varios preocupados. Sin embargo Vivio les ignoró y a paso ligero entró en la base. Vivio caminó ágilmente por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto de comunicaciones. Al verla se pusieron de pie respetuosamente. Vivio movió su muñeca indicando que siguieran con sus deberes. Ellos cabecearon y Vivio se acercó a un joven y le dijo: **_

_**- Me puedes hacer un favor –**_

_**- Si, Señora –**_

_**- Busca una comunicación semi-segura y yo te daré el canal –**_

_**El chico cabeceó y sin ver dejó que Vivio pusiera el canal. Dos segundos después aparecieron los rostros de Hayate y de Nanoha. Vivio dijo: **_

_**- Nanoha-mama –**_

_**- ¿Qué sucedió Vivio? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –**_

_**- Todo salió mal en mi primera investigación. Perdí cuatro hombres. - Ella se puso a sollozar…**_

_**- Casi pierdo a todo el pueblo…si no fuera por BlackStar…yo incluso no lo estaría contando…todo gracias a su protección… -**_

_**Vivio se echó a llorar y el chico a su lado se removió nervioso y asustado. Hayate desde la pantalla preguntó….**_

_**- ¿Quién es BlackStar? –**_

_**- Mi guardián – murmuró la chiquilla. Los ojos de Nanoha y Hayate se abrieron como platos soperos ante la información dada por Vivio. Vivio alzó su cara llena de lágrimas y dijo afectuosamente…**_

_**- Nanoha-mama….tienes mi bendición con….Seki-papa –**_

_**Los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas, Hayate sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Hayate le susurró a Vivio…**_

_**- Gracias….no sabes…lo mucho que te agradezco por esto…gracias Vivio… –**_

_**Vivio miró a Hayate y esta dijo….**_

_**- Seki es mi amigo y hermano…se merece la felicidad….que da tan libremente a otros… sin esperar nada a cambio…gracias querida…tú eras la única que le podría dar esa felicidad…-**_

_**Vivio alzó una ceja y Hayate ordenó…**_

_**- Tu dispositivo te lo dirá si le preguntas –**_

_**Vivio cabeceó y miró a su madre para verla llorando vivamente…pero supo que no era de dolor ni de tristeza…era de pura felicidad cosa que la hizo sonreír grandemente…**_

Las imágenes se desvanecieron y todos se miraban entre ellos llenos de respeto, asombro y amistad hacia la familia Othoa Takamashi. Shari tomó agua de un vaso y dejándolo en la mesa continuó…

_**Después de este suceso Seki y Vivio se volvieron muy unidos. Vivio supo el verdadero sentimiento de tener un padre amoroso pero a la vez consciente de que su hija debería madurar y crecer como persona. Ese es el motivo por el cual Vivio nunca fue una niña malcriada. Vivio a partir de allí quiso que su padre estuviese orgulloso de ella. Tres meses después de ese suceso Nanoha y Seki se casaron en el planeta Tierra, el hogar de Nanoha y con las tradiciones de ese planeta. Sin embargo Vivio que iba a ir y de paso conocer a sus tíos y abuelos no pudo hacerlo ya que habían planeado un atentado en contra de Nanoha y fue Seki quien protegió a todos los presentes lo que causó más respeto y admiración en Vivio que no pudo llegar a tiempo a socorrer a sus padres. Afortunadamente estaban presentes Fate, Hayate y los Wolkenrriter que ayudaron a Seki a salir de ese trance. La fiesta posterior fue increíble y todos ya deben saber algo, por lo menos de rumores. A partir de aquí Seki se propuso a luchar contra los Dioses Oscuros y es por eso la reincorporación de la Sección. **_

Las imágenes se esfumaron…

La luz volvió a la habitación…

Cuando la luz reapareció todos vieron sentados en la primera fila a la familia Othoa Takamashi con excepción de Seki…

A su alrededor todos estaban furiosos….Elio tenía sus puños cerrados de la pura rabia y electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo...Vivio tenía sus ojos cerrados pero lágrimas caían de sus mejillas…Akio lloraba a su lado con fiereza y todos podían sentir el odio y la rabia en la magia de los hijos de Seki…esa magia hacía temblar y vibrar los objetos dentro de la habitación. Karen al contrario ya sabía más o menos lo ocurrido y rechinaba sus dientes con fuerza y sus manos temblaban de la rabia…Kyaro estaba llorando desconsoladamente…Fate estaba como una estatua de la pura cólera que sentía…Hayate estaba con la cabeza gacha y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos pero todos notaban como sus puños crujían de la pura ira que sentía…Vita estaba abrazando a Tea con mucha fuerza llorando en su regazo. Signum estaba inmóvil y silenciosa pero para sorpresa de todos lágrimas caían de sus mejillas…Shamal estaba mirando a la pared como perdida…Zafira y Urx gruñían de tal manera que les metió un escalofrío de miedo a los presentes. Los Guerreros de Nanoha estaban inmóviles mirando el cuadro que se ofrecía a su vista.

Sarin, Violin, Bersek y Wills miraban a todos los amigos de su señora realmente conmovidos de la amistad que tenían entre ellos y entendieron su misión. Sarin murmuró…

- Seki –

Bersek cabeceó y murmuró

- Hayate –

Violin susurró…

- Fate –

Finalmente Wills sonrió y dijo….

- Yo me quedo al lado de nuestra Señora –

- Muy bien y entre todos protegeremos a sus niños o a quien ellos estimen conveniente que debamos proteger –

Los Guerreros se ubicaron en sus puestos. Nanoha les sonrió dando un cabeceó afirmativo entendiéndolos. Desde ese momento…

Seki, Hayate, Nanoha y Fate tenían a un Guerrero de la Nube y a un Guerrero de la Luz a su lado. Eso sin contar a Urx y sus Bestias….

Fate tomando la palabra dijo:

- Siempre hay casos donde esforzarse al máximo y poner en riesgo tu vida es entendible…-

Aquí miró a Tea y Tea miró los ojos de Fate…ya no había odio en ellas…solo dolor y tristeza…

- …pero el caso donde luchaste contra la copia de Urx…era una situación que debías afrontar…sin tu intervención hubieran matado a muchos de los Guerreros defensores de la nave capital….eso lo hiciste muy bien…Miren todos….los movimientos estratégicos de Nanoha y de Seki puedan que sean extraños pero ninguno de los dos quieren que pasen por lo mismo. Por eso hacen su mejor esfuerzo para reducir ese impacto para que puedan volver sanos y salvos a casa. En realidad Seki y Nanoha están intentando por todos los medios de que vuelvan a casa con sus familias….ahora les comprendo perfectamente…y el porqué Seki actuó de esa manera durante la batalla…no quiere que ninguno de sus familiares sienta lo mismo que Seki siente…lo que es perder a un familiar…padre…madre…hermana…tíos…todo lo perdió en un instante… -

Fate se sentó en su silla mirando el piso del salón compungida. Shari soltó un suspiro y dijo conmovida…

- Me retiro, me necesitan para ayudar a Subaru con sus reemplazos cibernéticos. No podemos esperar a que Seki despierte. Por una vez en la vida hagamos algo en el que no dependamos de él…Seki merece todo el descanso que necesite –

Ella se retiró de la sala. Los comandantes de las tres naves de Yaga-Mannor chasquearon sus dedos y todo el personal médico de los tres cruceros corrieron detrás de la chica. A esa comitiva se les unió Tea con un libro color oliva en sus manos. Hayate, Nanoha, Fate le reconocieron como el Tomo de la Sabiduría. Hayate corrió a alcanzar a Teana. Nanoha le siguió con sus hijos detrás. Solo Fate se quedó en su puesto mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_**Bahía Médica**_

_**Base Pináculo**_

_**Planeta Jvun**_

Teana Lanster estaba en medio del cuarto flotando en el aire. Alrededor de ella estaban las camillas de las personas más graves incluyendo a Subaru. Las partes de ella estaban puestas en una mesita que flotaba a su lado. Tea al ver a su amiga querida así le dio más coraje para realizar lo que iba a hacer. El Tomo flotaba al frente de ella, sus páginas se estaban moviendo y los pocos presentes miraban a la chica con asombro casi rayando en el respeto debido a la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que seguramente estaba usando e iba a usar. El Tomo dijo:

- _**One Minute left Caretaker (Queda un minuto cuidadora) –**_

_**- **_De acuerdo. Me preparo entonces –

Luego de ese comentario todo quedó en silencio, Tea tomó una posición sentada en medio del aire y cerró sus ojos. Las páginas del Tomo comenzaron a lanzar resplandores suaves. Tea comenzó con la invocación…

_Invoco el poder de los Antiguos, que rigen la Dimensión de los Dioses_

_Sé que solo soy una simple mortal_

_Y que mi presencia no se agradable para ustedes_

Cuando Tea dijo esto la amplia habitación comenzó a tener forma del espacio exterior. La luz que representaban a las estrellas era cálida y suave. La gente comenzó a relajarse al sentir la magia suave salir de la muchacha.

_Les traigo un pedido de mi hermano de Corazón_

_La encarnación actual del Dios Sabiduría_

_Mi nombre es Teana Lanster_

_Guerrera Celestial que domina el poder sobre el Fuego_

_Poder que me cedió el Dios Sabiduría_

_Para Proteger al Inocente_

_Les ruego a ustedes _

_Y a ti oh padre Tiempo…_

_Revitalicen los cuerpos de mis amigos heridos_

_Curen sus heridas_

_Reconstruyan las partes no humanas de mi hermana_

_Escuchen atentamente este gran ruego de tu fiel sierva_

_Te lo pido humildemente_

_Que el poder del Tomo de la Sabiduría traiga sus poderes para cumplir mi ruego_

_Y que sea mi Magia el canal para concederme mi deseo_

Al silenciarse la muchacha destellos muy poderosos de color amarillo salieron de su pecho de forma cegadora. Nadie notó como en ese instante entraba Fate para ver todo con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Hayate cerró sus ojos y dijo con una voz de mujer que no era la suya…

_- Yo la Diosa de la Oscuridad, he escuchado tu plegaria y conozco tu vida. El capitán Lanster manda decir que esta muy orgulloso de su querida hermana y yo lo estoy también. Teana eres el orgullo de muchas personas y de nuestro hermano. Esta invocación es para curar a tus amigos y camaradas, por tanto, hermana de nuestro querido Dios Sabiduría, te cedo mi poder para cumplir tu deseo. Que así sea –_

Hayate se desmayó y fue recogida por Signum quien estaba igual de aturdida que los demás. Al frente de Hayate una esfera de energía de color negro esperaba. En ese momento para asombro de todos apareció el espectro de Seki. Todos dieron un respingo asustados. El espectro dijo:

_- Yo la encarnación actual del Dios Sabiduría, estoy agradecido con Teana y con Subaru. Son muchachas muy fuertes y llenas de vida. Fueron las chicas que me sacaron junto con Nanoha del dolor de la perdida de mi hermana Luna. Y queriéndolo o no se convirtieron en mis pequeños tesoros. Subaru está herida por mi culpa. Así que permito que el poder del Dios fluya aquí para que sane a Subaru y a nuestros camaradas heridos. Que así sea –_

El espectro se transformó en una esfera de energía que se hizo al frente de Teana. La esfera negra se puso a su lado. En ese momento una Nanoha como poseída caminó hasta el frente de Tea y dijo con una voz melodiosa….

_- Yo la Diosa de la Luz que vive dentro de Nanoha está muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho esta chica por los inocentes. He estado velando por ella desde que nació. Es una chica fuerte, amable y genial. Tea, Subaru, Elio y Kyaro para ella son como cuatro hijos más. Solo con eso merecen mi protección y respeto. De parte de los demás Dioses Celestiales mandan sus gracias por lo que han hecho por Seki…su niño…se han ganado el respeto de los Dioses y es por eso que Tea puede hacer estos conjuros. Se ha decidido que Teana Lanster y Subaru Nakajima sean elevadas al rango de Guardianas de los Elementos. Ese será su poder otorgado por los Dioses a estas dos chicas que lo han dado todo por los suyos y por todos los inocentes. Yo lo permito –_

Cinco esferas se materializaron al frente de Nanoha quien cayó inconsciente. De inmediato fue sostenida por Sarin quien era la que estaba cerca de ella. Signum puso a Hayate en una camilla desocupada y Sarin siguió su movimiento. De repente se sintió una magia muy poderosa. Todos miraron a la puerta de entrada para ver a Fate Testarossa en ella. Un espectro de una mujer rubia estaba a su lado. El espectro miró a todos, luego a Tea que flotaba en el aire y sonrió. Se aceró a Subaru y con su mano le tocó las mejillas. Para sorpresa de todos le pudo tocar. Ella alzó su mirada al conjuro y mirando a Fate dijo:

- Te has decidido Testarossa. El poder no es suficiente. Deseas hacer lo que te pedí –

Fate caminó hasta llegar al lado de una Tea, que estaba que se desplomaba del agotamiento debido a que ella era el intermediario. Fate le acarició la mejilla y mirando al espectro dijo:

- Procede. No me siento orgullosa de mi misma, ni creo que se digna de ser la actual encarnación de la Diosa del Destino pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo –

El espectro cabeceó serio y dijo:

- Muy bien, Fate Testarossa ayuda a Seki en lo que puedas. No permitas que semejantes felonías se repitan. Ese fue su encargo a los Dioses y nosotros cumpliremos lo prometido aunque él no lo sepa aún si eso nos cuesta nuestras existencias inmortales… –

El espectro se acercó a Fate y ambas se abrazaron. Comenzó un proceso que solo Nanoha y Karen habían visto. Al terminar de desaparecer el espectro, Fate tenía la pupila totalmente roja y electricidad salía de esos ojos, su cabello tenía mechones rojizos. El lugar entero comenzó a vibrar por el poder liberado de la Diosa. Sin embargo no le hizo daño a nada. Fate tomó de las manos a Tea y ordenó…

- Tomo de la Sabiduría cambia el enlace de Tea a mí –

- _**No**_ – contestó el Tomo.

- ¿Por qué? – contestó Fate iracunda

- _**Estás débil para hacerlo por la fusión de espíritus, además mi cuidadora al tener el poder de Guardiana puede hacer este conjuro. No subestimes a Teana**_ –

El libro continuó con el proceso ignorando a Fate. En ese momento Fate lo supo. Ella estaba para guiar al Tomo durante la operación. Fate alzó sus manos y cerrando sus ojos dijo:

- Procede entonces, yo te guio –

Las seis esferas de magia se volvieron una sola formando una esfera multicolor de una fuerza terrible que le puso la piel de gallina a más de uno…y eso que eran fragmentos de su poder. En ese momento comenzaron los prodigios….

El hombre herido que estaba más cerca a Tea comenzó a removerse. Los vendajes desaparecieron y las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sanarse hasta desaparecer. El hombre abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Al ver a Tea y a Fate su boca se abrió del puro asombro a lo que veía. El proceso continuo así con todos los heridos con ciertas dificultades debido a las heridas graves. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y Fate abrió los ojos y cayó de rodillas completamente agotada. Tea quedó de pie y se acercó a la camilla y el Tomo de la Sabiduría dijo:

- _**Iniciando Proceso de restauración físico**_ –

El cuerpo de Subaru levitó encima de la cama. Sus heridas físicas se comenzaron a sanar. Al tiempo de que las partes mecánicas comenzaron a acercarse. El nuevo brazo de Subaru lucía idéntico al que había perdido. Sin embargo ese brazo no era un brazo normal de androide de combate. La voz de Tea dijo:

- Inicia el linkeo entre su Core actual con el Core a instalar –

El libro brilló y de él salió una esfera del tamaño del puño de Tea y flotó encima de Subaru. Luego comenzó a descender hasta que se perdió en el pecho de la muchacha. El tomo dijo:

- _**Completado la instalación con éxito**_ –

El cuerpo poseído de Tea sonrió y ordenó…

- Termina el trabajo con el resto –

- _**Yes, Princess**_ –

Todos se sorprendieron como el Tomo llamó a Tea. Lo que siguió fue lo más espectacular que hayan visto en cuanto a magia y medicina. Las partes mecánicas se comenzaron a fusionar ordenadamente y se ubicaban en las partes donde correspondían y luego de diez minutos el trabajo quedó completo y con satisfacción pudieron notar como Subaru comenzó a revolverse y el espacio desaparecía lentamente para mostrar la bahía médica de nuevo. Dos minutos después la chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue susurrar…

- Seki… -

Todos los conocidos de la chica se acercaron a ella. Fue Violin quien tomó el cuerpo de una ya inconsciente Tea, aunque no le dejó golpearse contra el piso. Subaru le miró alarmada al desconocerla pero la guerrera agregó con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Subaru. Solo está agotada, debe descansar. Acaba de hacer un milagro. Esta muchacha es digna de ser la hija de corazón de mi Ama Nanoha y del Amo Seki –

Subaru alzó una ceja a eso pero no dijo una sola palabra. De repente su cara se volvió una de susto. Seguramente recordaba cómo había sido herida. Violin preguntó…

- ¿Estás bien? –

Subaru le miró y dijo con voz ronca…

- ¿Por qué Seki tiene que sufrir tanto? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Él debería ser la persona más feliz de todo el universo? ¡Se sacrifica por desconocidos ¿y ese es su pago? ¡Perder a su familia y a sus amigos! –

Subaru comenzó a sollozar y en ese instante todos supieron una cosa. Seki le había hecho ver parte de su vida tal y como lo había hecho con Nanoha en el pasado. Todo para cuidar su mente mientras le sanaban el cuerpo. En ese momento le confirmó a los comandantes de los Cruceros de Batalla su decisión de venir a ayudar en la lucha….y también les confirmó los extendidos rumores de Seki y sus tres amigas. Las tres eran encarnaciones de tres diosas y Seki era de uno de los Dioses. También en ese instante todas las historias acerca de Nanoha y Seki eran verdad. Uno de los comandantes de una de las naves se acercó lentamente a Fate que era la única despierta y disponible en ese momento, se puso de rodillas ante ella diciendo:

- ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? –

- Ninguna por ahora. Solo vayan a descansar porque dudo que más adelante podamos siquiera dormir –

El hombre cabeceó y se puso de pie. Tras ayudar a Fate a sentarse en una silla, tronó sus dedos y sus oficiales de alto rango salieron de la bahía médica para ver que el ancho pasillo estaba lleno de gente. El hombre dijo:

- Todo ha salido como lo planeado. Regresen a sus funciones dentro de la base y a mis hombres regresen a las naves y póngalas a punto para una posible salida repentina. –

Los hombres obedecieron en ese instante y dos segundos después el pasillo estaba solo. El hombre miró la puerta de ingreso y con una sonrisa leal y amistosa se alejó del lugar.

_**Ave de Fuego**_

_**Hangar Principal**_

_**Base Pináculo**_

_**Dos Semanas Después**_

Una computadora se encendió de repente en medio del puente de mando. Titilaban unas coordenadas. De repente todos los equipos de la nave vinieron a la vida y la computadora principal se conectó con la computadora de la base. Al hacerlo transfirió el mensaje que sus sensores captaban de la comunicación de los Aliados del Bureau en el Sistema Eliosor…

Esa alarma despertó a todo el mundo dentro de la base. Incluido Seki. El muchacho era llevado en una silla flotante gracias a la magia de Urx y de Rein. Al llegar a la sala principal Seki vio que Nanoha y Fate ya estaban allí y estaban recibiendo la información de los agentes encargados de las consolas de comunicaciones. Al entrar Seki con Hayate. Los tres capitanes de las naves de Guerra de Yaga-Mannor fueron hacia ellos. Seki con voz cansada preguntó…

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Mi Señor, hemos recibido un llamado de emergencia de la flota del Bureau estacionada en el Sistema Eliosor…-

No pudo continuar ya que un grito le interrumpió en ese instante. Todos se giraron para ver a Elio con los ojos desenfocados de terror. Seki entendió todo en un instante….

Ese era el hogar de Elio…

Seki se giró a mirar a los comandantes de las tres naves de Guerra. Con solo ver su mirada llena de rabia fue suficiente. Ellos corrieron a sus naves. Sus oficiales le siguieron en la carrera. Hayate ordenó…

- ¡QUE SALGAN LOS _**AVES DE FUEGO**_! –

Los hombres obedecieron al instante y las chicas corrieron a las naves. Los funcionaros de la nave rescatada, miraban el ir y venir de todos los hombres. El comandante al ver salir a Nanoha tronó sus dedos con fuerza y corrió detrás de la chica. Seki les miró partir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta pelea estrecharía lazos entre los contingentes al mando de los dos Dioses.

Seki ordenó con voz fuerte…

- ¡TEA, SUBARU! ¡LAS NECESITO CADA UNA DIRIGIENDO UN _**AVE DE FUEGO**_! –

Ellas respondieron afirmativamente y Seki tuvo un acceso de debilidad y casi pierde la conciencia. Sin embargo espabiló, se acercó a Elio y le dijo:

- Elio, necesito de tu ayuda. Te necesito como embajador ante la flota de tu pueblo cuando ataquemos. Tú te encargarás de hacer que nuestras naves no ataquen a la flota de tu planeta. También tú me ayudarás a dirigir el ataque de nuestra gente. Tú serás el que dirigirá la misión con respecto al acople entre nosotros y sus naves. Elio es una responsabilidad muy grande pero sé que podrás con ella –

Elio cabeceó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Seki se giró a los hombres y ordenó…

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Usen el Sistema WORM! –

Todos los hombres se le quedaron viendo por un instante y al ver su mirada resoluta comenzaron a comunicar a las naves el método de viaje. Uno de ellos gritó…

- ¡Señor, el Bureau a respondido al llamado de emergencia también! ¡Chrono y su gente están cerca y su tiempo de arribo es dos horas! –

- ¡Muy bien, díganle que nosotros estamos a diez minutos! ¡Díganle que se apure…esto no es de media hora…ni siquiera de diez minutos! –

- ¡ENTENDIDO SEÑOR! –

Seki abandonó el lugar con Elio, Tea y Subaru pisándole los talones. Los hombres vieron perderse de sus radares a los seis _**Aves de Fuego**_, El crucero aliado del Dios de la Guerra y Tres Cruceros de Batalla de Yaga-Mannor dejando al _**Home One y a los dos XV's**_ en la base. Las naves todavía no estaban en condiciones de batalla.

_**En el Borde Exterior**_

_**Sistema Eliosor**_

_**Orbita Planeta Nimao**_

Dos disparos de un poder inigualable impactaron con una fuerza demoledora en el _**Halcón de Sangre**_ de manera intempestiva rompiendo sus escudos en esa sección de la nave de un solo golpe. Todos en el puente notaron como esos disparos impactaron en su nave con una fuerza terrible. Diez explosiones de color blanco surgieron de la nada. Milisegundos después las llamas desaparecieron y un estallido de color morado hizo presencia en el lado derecho del_** Halcón de Sangre.**_ La explosión destrozó las baterías de ese costado. La batería principal de ese costado voló a la nave de batalla tipo DeathOrcus llamada _**Shadow Hammer**_. La Batería se alojó en pleno centro de la nave aplastando su centro de energía principal. Al mismo tiempo la energía de los generadores de los cañones principales se cargaron excesivamente gracias a un cortocircuito del sistema eléctrico creando una terrible explosión. El _**Shadow Hamer**_ desapareció en una explosión increíble.

En el instante en que el _**Shadow Hamer **_desaparecía en una bola de fuego el Almirante de la flota defensora del planeta miró con asombro como esa nave se deshacía en pedazos. Uno de sus hombres le gritó…

- ¡Señor, hay diez naves saliendo de algo raro….no lo creo! ¡No están usando la red del Bureau! ¡Las diez naves tienen almenas de Aliado-Enemigo que solo la Familia Real Eliosor conoce! –

El Almirante vio en la pantalla aparecer el rostro de alguien que no esperó ver….

Hayate Yagami…

Una de las cuatro máximas autoridades del Bureau de Administración….

A su lado un niño pelirrojo que le dijo en su idioma para su asombro…

- ¡Almirante! ¡Dirección 0.3! ¡Huyan! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos y les cubriremos las espaldas! –

El Almirante observó mudo como Tres Cruceros de Guerra gigantescos se aproximaban a ellos y usando sus escudos les protegieron de la lluvia de cañonazos de energía que salían de los atacantes hacia ellos. Uno de sus subordinados dijo:

- Señor ¡¿Qué hacemos? –

- Obedezcan –

El Almirante observó como uno de los cruceros se abrieron las compuertas y de ellas salieron lanzaderas rápidas para recoger las capsulas de salvamento de las naves destruidas. El Almirante vio como Dos naves de la mitad de tamaño de los XV's normales del Bureau ocasionaban gran daño en el enemigo y la tercera se dedicaba al rescate aunque también a su vez atacaba con fiereza. El Almirante dijo:

- Cubran esas lanzaderas….están dentro de nuestro radio de acción…..-

Una lluvia láser fue la respuesta, secundada por las tres naves de batalla recién llegadas. Ningún torpedo o disparo afectó las naves de rescate, las capsulas de salvamento y el Almirante sonrió. Noto también como más naves enemigas aparecían detrás de los cruceros de rescate y de las dos naves. El Almirante pensó que era su fin. De repente la nave enemiga identificada como el _**Halcón de Sangre**_ era impactada en su babor…

Delante de ella se materializó una nave que disparó a la vez su cañón lateral…

El Almirante miró su pantalla táctica…

Era el _**Soul Eater**_…un _**Ave de Fuego**_…nave de Yaga-Mannor asignada a la Comandante Subaru Nakajima….la aprendiz de Seki Othoa…

En el _**Ave de Fuego**_ llamado el _**Soul Eater**_, una muchacha de cabello color azul miraba en la pantalla táctica las capsulas de salvamento regadas por el espacio que comenzaban a ser protegidas por la nave capital más cercana a ellas…el sentimiento de ayudar a esos sobrevivientes pudo más y Subaru ordenó…

- Lanzaderas de rescate….lanzamiento… -

- Entendido Comandante –

De los Hangares del _**Ave de Fuego**_ salieron disparadas doce lanzaderas de búsqueda y rescate. Naves que las llamaban _**SoulHelpers**_ debido a su capacidad de rescate….salvaban vidas….

Subaru ordenó con voz de trueno a la nave….

- Activa Escudos de Nivel Dimensional y Normal. Avanza y protege el rescate de las vainas de salvamento de las naves aliadas destruidas –

La computadora de la nave obedeció. El encargado de sensores de la nave estaba realmente impresionado. La nave se dirigía con una persona. El hombre supo el motivo. La chica era la aprendiz de Seki. Era obvio que sus naves obedecerían su voz. La nave avanzó y protegió las lanzaderas usando sus cañones secundarios mientras la nave se posicionaba entre los disparos del enemigo y las naves aliadas. Para cualquier nave de combate hacer eso era suicida pero no para el _**Ave de Fuego.**_ El hombre de los sensores bajó su mirada para ver algo que lo hizo palidecer espantosamente….

A sus espaldas apareció una nave de combate cinco veces más grande que el _**Ave de Fuego**_. Alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la nave. El hombre miró como Subaru bajaba su cabeza y miraba su computadora. Ella le dijo:

- Teniente, solicite permiso a las naves de Batalla de Elionor para usar el Arc-Ciel del _**Ave de Fuego **_–

El hombre lo hizo al instante y la comunicación vino a la vida. En la pantalla apareció el comandante de las Fuerzas de Combate del Planeta. El hombre al ver a la chica iba a soltar una risotada pero el reconocerla se puso serio al instante. Subaru dijo:

- Retiren sus naves a una posición más segura. Retírense por lo menos tres veces de la distancia de un Arc-Ciel normal. –

El hombre abrió sus ojos como platos y sin dudar ordenó retroceder la distancia requerida a sus naves. En la pantalla censora el hombre encargado pudo ver que las naves comenzaron a retroceder. Subaru se sentó en el timón y lo movió. El _**Soul Eater**_ comenzó a girar hacia los enemigos.

- Carga el Arc-Ciel –

- **Muy bien** – contestó la computadora

La carga del dispositivo duró un par de segundos ya que una esfera de energía azul se materializó en la popa de la Nave de Batalla. No había cañones visibles de ese poder allí y eso llenó de sorpresa hasta en los mismos tripulantes. Subaru sonrió y dijo:

- Computadora, mueve la nave a posición de ataque y al disparar monta de nuevo los escudos para proteger las naves a las que se nos ha encargado la protección –

Cuando dijo esto un Crucero de Yaga-Mannor avanzó en medio de la batalla y se posicionó de tal manera que comenzó a recibir los disparos. El _**Soul Eater**_ hizo lo mismo y entre las dos naves protegieron a las naves que evacuaban a los sobrevivientes los cuales entraban en las dos bahías que poseía el _**Ave de Fuego**_ en estribor ya que la parte de babor era brutalmente golpeada por el enemigo. La pantalla táctica comenzó a brillar lo que hizo que Subaru dijera…

- Dispara -

El disparo fue seco y duro. El impacto golpeó una Fragata, un Crucero, un Destructor y una nave pesada enemiga. El Destructor fue el que recibió el golpe directo y explotó. Luego del disparo Subaru ordenó retraer el sistema y la computadora obedeció al instante. En ese momento dentro de las defensas enemigas surgieron de la nada cinco naves las cuales hicieron sonreír al técnico que estaba con Subaru. Eran sus compañeros de batalla. Eran Cinco _**Aves de Fuego**_ que abrieron fuego sin piedad. Subaru sonrió abiertamente al ver aparecer entre las líneas enemigas los cruceros de combate. Subaru vio un _**Ave de Fuego **_en especial….ella lo reconoció al instante sin ver su pantalla táctica…

Era la nave Insignia de la Flota de Yaga Mannor…

El _**Ave de Fuego**_….

Conocido con el Nombre de…

_**God to Hand….la Mano de Dios**_

_**Halcón de Sangre**_

_**Cinco minutos Antes**_

El comandante del _**Halcón de Sangre**_ al ver las naves de Yaga-Mannor aparecer de la nada, sin previo aviso…ni siquiera la apertura de una salida de la red….nada…

El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido porque cinco naves aparecieron dentro de sus líneas y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Con la primera descarga ya habían hecho suficiente daño. Cuatro de sus naves se deshacían en pedazos abriendo una brecha bastante grande en sus defensas. El hombre gritó…

- ¡Que vengan ya! -

En ese momento diez naves surgieron de la red y atacaron a los cruceros recién venidos casi a quemarropa. El comandante estaba seguro que mínimo se destruirían los cruceros por el tremendo ataque de sus reservas. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo todos dentro del puente de la nave miraron aterrorizados como esas naves enemigas no tenían ningún daño estructural y una de las naves chicas se adelantaba y con un disparo de su arma principal partía en dos al destructor que estaba a su lado….

Todos vieron a través de los visores como esa nave explotaba en millones de fragmentos que fueron lanzados al espacio. El comandante del _**Halcón de Sangre**_ giró su mirada en esa dirección. Cuando el espacio retornó a la normalidad el comandante vio los cruceros de combate. Uno de sus hombres dijo:

- ¡Señor! ¡Sus escudos son raros! ¡No siento energía mágica venir de ellos! ¡Es una energía muy rara! ¡Los sensores no pueden reconocer ese sistema de defensa! –

El comandante enmudeció a la afirmación de su subordinado. En ese instante para su sorpresa otro de sus hombres gritó….

- ¡Señor, los sensores captan lecturas de energía creciendo en sus dos cañones gemelos bajos! ¡Los Cruceros amigos de ellos están alejándose de nosotros! ¡Seguramente para que la descarga no les afecte! –

Sin embargo el disparo vino de sus cuatro cañones secundarios de proa. El puente de mando se remeció violentamente y el comandante fue sacado con violencia en su silla para caer por encima de su puesto y su computadora táctica.

Trató de levantarse pero tosió sangre y sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía. Supo que los implantes puestos por sus aliados de las sombras hacían que su cuerpo entrara en una etapa de curación pero sabía que sus heridas internas eran graves porque no podía respirar y esas nanomaquinas no eran suficientes para curar sus heridas. Supo que se estaba muriendo…

Cuando por fin se pudo sentar en su silla el inspeccionó el puente de mando. Varios de su tripulación estaban en el piso inmóviles. A su alrededor había un charco de sangre. Otros estaban heridos y trataban de continuar con sus tareas. A su lado el Vice Comandante estaba en el piso. Sangre azul salía de sus heridas y su cuerpo se volvía como la porcelana. El Comandante bajó su cabeza a su computadora para ver que nada funcionaba. Solo su computadora y el sistema de armas se habían salvado de la pasada de esa onda de energía de color azul gracias a su Vice-Comandante que las había desconectado antes del impacto y estaban ahora listos para trabajar. El Comandante dijo:

- Pasen todo el mando sobre el sistema de armas de la nave a mi consola –

Uno de sus hombres obedeció y respondió…

- Realizado. Todas las órdenes de mando de fuego se han pasado a la consola del Comandante. –

- Su blanco es ese crucero de combate denominado como el _**Ave de Fuego**_ –

- Muy bien, Señor –

Dos segundos después todas las armas del _**Halcón de Sangre**_ estaban siendo apuntadas contra el crucero del Bureau. La computadora le mostró…

_Ochenta por ciento de exactitud_

- Proceda….¡ABRAN FUEGO! – ordenó el hombre

El _**Halcón de Sangre**_ disparó 150 proyectiles. 26 proyectiles anti-señuelo. 74 proyectiles pesados, 20 proyectiles trozador de escudos y 30 misiles llamados por el Dios de la Muerte como los Ends. Además de los torpedos se dispararon los cuatro cañones principales, lanzando cuatro rayos de color rojo sangre de un poder increíble. También dispararon las baterías livianas. Esta lluvia iluminó el espacio entre las dos naves. El _**Fuego Oscuro**_, nave que hacía retaguardia al _**Halcón de Sangre**_ disparó 56 misiles antibarrera, 20 misiles de explosión dimensional y 200 disparos de energía rojiza. Era una vista increíble la capacidad de fuego de los dos Colosos. En todas las naves atacantes sabían que no había nave capaz de resistir ese terrible embate de sus dos poderosas naves, calificadas por ellos como DeathBreakers.

Apenas salieron los disparos la nave del Bureau activó su sistema de escudo. El comandante del Halcón miró como el escudo direccional vino a la vida. El hombre pensó que esa acción era suicida. La computadora de la nave no soportaría esa presión. Sin embargo su asombro era palpable al ver como una esfera de protección se materializó por delante del escudo y en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la nave aparecieron sellos identificables con los antiguos Belkas.

El comandante miró el escudo Direccional que se creó detrás del Dimensional con asombro. Unirlos los dos era muy peligroso y además los sensores le indicaron que ambos escudos rodeaban la nave de guerra por lo menos a dos kilómetros de la misma nave. Los disparos de las baterías de clase S+ se desviaron por los escudos. El _**Halcón de Sangre**_ podría hacer lo mismo pero usando toda la energía disponible para ello y eso podría sobrecalentar los circuitos y destruir la computadora de cálculo de la nave dejándolos indefensos. Para ese crucero de pequeña magnitud comparado con ellos hacer eso era increíble. Los rayos se desviaron hacia sus costados en sus naves escolta destruyendo una y dejando con serios daños a otra. Sin embargo los aliados de ellos y la flota que defendía el planeta no habían sufrido daño lo que le dio a entender que los rebotes fueron hechos matemáticamente y con intensión. Eso era imposible realizarlo…

El crucero había bloqueado el ataque de sus cañones con facilidad pasmosa. El comandante maldijo para sí al ver como los rayos devueltos de la nave atacaban sus defensas con un poder inconmensurable. De su pantalla táctica el comandante pudo observar como al tiempo desplegaban más defensas. ECM para los disparos basados en poder mágico y misiles de señuelo para interceptar los lanzados por ellos.

Pero el Comandante todavía estaba seguro, incluso con la cantidad de proyectiles que se eliminaron, los restantes todavía repartirían el daño terrible en la nave, y los misiles tipo lanza se diseñaron para traspasar barreras defensivas…estos no habían sido destruidos. El comandante sabía que ese crucero estaba condenado.

Entonces, notó que de la nave se lanzaron como capsulas que parecían de salvamento pero no eran así. Eran generadores…se encendieron y una telaraña de energía amarilla vino a la vida atrapando 30 misiles. Cuando los misiles hicieron impacto hubo una increíble explosión. Cuando esta pasó el comandante esta mudo del asombro al igual que sus hombres…incluso los escudos direccionales no lo habían asombrado a tal extremo…

Eso era un arma experimental….tenía que ser…

Esta arma defensiva sería terrible si cualquier guerrero se cogiera en esa telaraña de muerte. Para crear ese nivel de poder eléctrico en el espacio usando energía debió haber sido ilimitada la fuente de poder. Sin embargo casi una cuarta parte de su ataque pasó directo e impactarían en la nave en unos segundos…

Efectivamente cuatro segundos después 52 proyectiles impactaron contra las barreras normales defensivas de ese crucero. Con la explosión la nave se disimuló. Las vibraciones negras de los Ends se vieron como ondas destructoras que hicieron zarandear todas las naves del sector. También se podía notar la luz verdosa de los proyectiles con cargas de energía mágica y la luz azul oscura que identificaba los trozadores de escudos. La barrera de torpedos pasaron por el escudo, al hacerlo su carga se desplegó ocasionando otra potente explosión cuando chocaron en el casco de la nave. Cuando la nube se disipó el comandante estaba realmente asustado ante las habilidades de combate de esa nave. Sus barreras estaban por caer, ellas titilaban pero las barreras todavía estaban funcionando y los huecos ocasionados por los misiles trozadores se habían cerrado un instante después no dejando un hueco en la barrera. La armadura de la nave estaba quemada en el lado de estribor pero no había nada de daño en los componentes críticos de la nave…de hecho esa nave no había sufrido daño en lo absoluto. El casco estaba ileso. Solo baches negros denotaban que habían impactado sus misiles pero no había servido para nada. Esa nave había sido construida con un material muy poderoso….para resistir ese impacto…ese material debería ser nuevo…

Él estaba bastante seguro que su propia nave habría tomado el daño terrible y había sido catastrófico para ellos si ese ataque les hubiera impactado a ellos y el _**Halcón de Sangre**_ era dos veces más robusto y grande que esa nave. El comandante se maravilló de esa nave y al instante le tuvo envidia al comandante de ese crucero. Un Crucero de Combate que maniobró para que su arma de su parte frontal tuviera un mejor blanco y dar un tiro lo más acertado posible.

Después de que la nave se alineó, empezó cargando sus armas en un esfuerzo para terminar al _**Halcón de Sangre**_. Solo sus cañones gemelos gigantes vinieron a la vida y una esfera de un tamaño increíble apareció entre los dos cañones gemelos y todos en la nave entendieron de repente que todo lo que habían visto eran sus armas secundarias y que lo que estaba siendo usado ahora era su arma principal….

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa nave? -

- El blanco es un XV modificado. Construido secretamente. Solo hay trece de ellos en servicio pero se rumorea que hay dos flotas en construcción. Ordenados fabricar bajo la orden de los Herederos de los Cuatro Grandes. El nombre de ese Crucero de Guerra de Yaga Mannor…el tipo de nave es el _**Ave de Fuego**_ y ese Crucero lleva el nombre de _**God to Hand (La Mano de Dios)**_ Ese es el informe recibido de nuestro espía. Hay que tener mucho, pero mucho cuidado. –

- ¡La mano de Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡La leyenda Inmortal! ¡La nave Insignia de la poderosa Flota Armada de Yaga-Mannor! -

A este punto la nave lanzó su disparo desde uno de los cañones que parecían ser los principales. Los rayos de energía azul surcaron el espacio en línea recta y chocaron contra los escudos. Los escudos del _**Halcón de Sangre**_ aguantaron la embestida por poco. Se habían reducido en un ochenta por ciento de efectividad. El comandante iba a suspirar aliviado pero su grito de terror se ahogó por algo que vio delante de él. El escudo de su nave se desintegró. Los Generadores de Escudo explotaron y toda la electricidad de la nave quedó frita. Todo quedó a oscuras. Milagrosamente aun funcionaba el visor, pudieron ver con terror y el de sus personas que en la parte inferior había un cañón que no habían visto antes y era de gran tamaño. Una esfera amarilla de energía crecía gradualmente de tamaño mientras el cañón giraba y les apuntaba al mismo tiempo….

Un poderoso rayo de energía amarilla cruzó el espacio hasta golpear el _**Halcón de Sangre**_ y crear una explosión controlada de tipo Dimensional contra su casco. En lugar de la esperada explosión el rayo se desvaneció y todos los presentes tanto aliados como enemigos vieron una terrible escena….

Las conexiones moleculares que formaban la estructura del Crucero se separaron donde el disparo había alcanzado la nave. No hubo una explosión pero si una gran nube de fuego creciente.

Cuando la nave se desintegró a su alrededor el Almirante y comandante de esa nave pensó que vería su vida ante sus ojos pero no fue así. Un sentido de culpa inundó su pecho….

El _**Halcón de Sangre**_ era la nave comando y principal de los Guerreros de la Alianza de los Nightwalkers durante muchos años. Esta nave se había actualizado más veces de lo que se pudiera recordar. Había entrado en manos enemigas y se había rescatado. Esta nave había servido en las líneas de combate desde hace más de cien años. Su batalla más famosa fue cuando estuvo en manos enemigas y el Bureau le hizo luchar contra el Libro de la Oscuridad y esta nave fue la única sobreviviente. Y ahora bajo su mandato esta nave iba a ser destruida. Destruida por la _**Mano de Dios. **_Una nave de la mitad de su tamaño, con un fragmento de su edad pero realmente se acaba de ganar su historia con esta victoria.

El Almirante no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque la desintegración alcanzó el puente de la nave. Todos se engolfaron en un mar de llamas…

Después de servir cien años a la Alianza el _**Halcón de Sangre**_ desapareció en una bola de fuego…

_**Anillo Externo**_

_**Planeta Talim V**_

_**Base Militar**_

_**Ragi-Cal**_

Diez millones de años luz lejos del lugar del ataque. En una base militar en medio de lava fundida que corría como un rio por todos lados en el planeta. En una de las salas de conferencias se encontraban 3 hombres 2 mujeres y una Russan. Los seis miraban una pantalla semi-gigante donde podían ver un mapa táctico de los movimientos de su gente. Ellos vieron con asombro como la flota enviada desaparecía del rango y asombrados por el hecho de que el _**Halcón de Sangre **_desapareció también. Todos los presentes miraron ese sector de la pantalla con temor mientras otros se encargaban de los 55 símbolos que representaron el resto de la flota de la Alianza Nightwalker. En ese momento una voz recia les habló….

- Esa flota atacante debió ser la mandada por el Dios Sabiduría. El traidor no tiene esa potencia de fuego –

Uno de los hombres al frente de la pantalla dijo:

- Mi Señor, ¿Crees que hay sobrevivientes? –

El hombre se puso de pie y salió de las sombras donde estaba sentado. Un hombre de cabello negro largo. De Contextura delgada y alto. Sus ojos eran de un negro terrible. No tenía pupilas. Este estaba vestido con una capa negra, una camisa negra con una runa en su pecho de color morado, pantalones negros y botas plateadas. El hombre descendió hasta quedar a nivel de los Almirantes presentes. Vio la pantalla táctica y anotando unos datos aparecieron más puntos en la pantalla causando asombro en los Almirantes. El hombre dijo:

- Estos son los aliados que hemos reunidos con mis compañeros Dioses. Se los muestro para que los traten como a tales. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…no creo que haya habido sobrevivientes. Por algo llaman al Dios Sabiduría el Ángel de la Muerte….que irónico….le deberían temer más a mí…el propio Dios de la Muerte…-

Algunos de los sirvientes continuaron sus tareas anteriores. Ellos trajeron los informes y ponían al día a los almirantes y al hombre de negro. Después de ver un informe una de las mujeres dijo.

- Nosotros necesitamos evacuar. Sus naves más rápidas….los _**Ave de Fuego**_ pueden llegar aquí en menos de dos horas y la flota entera atacante podría orbitar este planeta en cuatro horas –

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó el hombre vestido de negro. - El sabio Almirante tomó las naves más poderosas de esta flota para enfrentar al enemigo pensando que solo vendrían los del Bureau. Pero al fallar nos deja en una situación donde no podemos defender este lugar. Así que carguen los explosivos en la base para que dañen el sistema que mantiene la base en funcionamiento y la lava hará el resto. Evacuaremos a _**Dantalus III**_ donde sus fortificaciones y mis propias personas junto a los que quedamos, podremos reagruparnos -

El Almirante Worlon de la raza Sinelers…una raza de seres que pueden controlar a las personas a través de la mente. Este ser se puso de pie de su silla a lado de las pantallas y comenzó a salir sin decir una palabra. Al ver esto todo el mundo comenzaron a empaquetar las cosas que se deberían llevar y otros comenzaron a sacar la información de las computadoras. Uno de los Almirantes dijo:

- Mi Señor, ¿No cabe la posibilidad de ofrecerles una rendición? –

El hombre de negro se giró a mirarlo con una furia en su rostro…

Ese rostro cambió a una de total temor al notar como las sirenas comenzaban a sonar por toda la base. Los siete miraron las pantallas para ver algo aterrador….

No eran naves de los Dioses…

Tampoco eran los _**Ave de Fuego**_ ni los Cruceros de Mannor….

Eran un Crucero Gigantísimo…la computadora les calculaba unos diez Kilómetros de longitud…

De esta nodriza salieron cuatro XV's preparados para la batalla junto a cinco Destructores de la TSAB…

Era la nueva nave del Bureau…un _**Arco de Fuego**_…_**El Arco de Fuego 3**_…con el Nombre de _**Atlas**_…

En la base no perdieron tiempo y procedieron con lo planeado y quince minutos después en órbita del planeta se armó una terrible batalla contra los Siete Cruceros que se habían quedado…

Los siete fueron destruidos…

Sin embargo una corbeta ligera pudo escapar en la Red. En ella el Dios soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra…su laboratorio había sido tomado y seguramente podrían evacuar a tiempo a los rehenes que tenían…a sus ratas de laboratorio….y lo más importante….su investigación acerca de Al Hazard quedaba en sus manos….

Oh Vaya problema….

Sin embargo el Dios le dijo a los Almirantes preocupados…

- Retirémonos con tranquilidad. Estaba preparado para esta posibilidad…esto solo retrasará nuestro ritmo….-

El hombre estalló en carcajadas horribles que hicieron temblar a todos los hombres presentes en el puente incluyendo a todos en la nave….

**Glosario**

**Sinelers…**

Raza de seres pequeños, humanoides pero con características de insectos. Estos seres se alinean generalmente en la clase B. Ellos casi no superan esa clase o son de nivel más bajo.

**Tamaños, Tipos y Poder de las Naves de Combate**

**Bureau de Administración de Tiempo y Espacio**

**WV's**

Nave antecesora de los XV's. De hecho en ella se inspiraron para crear los XV's y El mismo _**Asura**_. Similares en armamento y poder de fuego pero el WV's gana en poder total debido a su gran fuerza en su casco y en su poder de mimetización con el ambiente.

**Arco de Fuego**

Nueva nave del Bureau de Administración. Secretamente la nave fue mandada a construir por Gil Graham antes del suceso del Libro de la Oscuridad. Tiene el poder de toda una flota de XV's disparando con todas sus armas incluyendo el Arc-ciel. Sin embargo el _**Arco de Fuego**_ raramente usa sus armas principales en temor a dañar su alrededor debido a su poder dimensional destructivo. _**El Arco de Fuego **_tiene la capacidad defensiva de un _**Ave de Fuego **_e incluso mejor debido a su lentitud de maniobrabilidad y a su gran tamaño. Posee 25 baterías laser secundarias y diez principales y todos los torpedos que existen en la actualidad.

**Lanzaderas de Rescate**

Son corbetas agiles y de gran maniobrabilidad. Poseen dos cañones láser y dos lanzatorpedos para su ataque y posee un escudo direccional y escudos normales. Sin embargo posee un cañón iónico que inutiliza todo sistema eléctrico. Esta lanzadera fue construida para que encajara en las bahías del _**Ave de Fuego**_ pero después no habrá nave del Bureau que por lo menos cuente con dos de estas naves de rescate.

**YV's**

Inspirados en los _**Ave de Fuego**_. Su casco tiene la misma capacidad de blindaje que el _**Ave de Fuego**_ y su caparazón es similar pero ahí acaba todo. Su sistema de defensa y armamento son totalmente diferentes. Su sistema de sensores son los mismos que los de los _**Ave de Fuego**_ gracias a la intervención de Nanoha quien le pidió a la encarnación actual del Dios Sabiduría que permitiera que las naves del Bureau tuvieran esa tecnología para su provecho.

**XV's**

Nave de combate del Bureau de Administración. Sus sistemas de defensa son increíbles y solo son superadas por los _**Ave de Fuego**_ y por el _**Home One**_. Su sistema de ataque solo está un nivel de destrucción del Destructor de Yaga-Mannor y sus Naves de Guerra. Un ejemplo claro de esta nave es la _**Claudia **_y el _**Asura**_.

**Corbeta**

Nave más pequeña con una tripulación de quince personas ligeramente armada y blindada. Es un poco más débil que las lanzaderas de rescate pero tiene mejor sistema defensivo. Esta nave es común a lo largo de las líneas civiles y eran los transportadores normales de mercancías.

**Fragata: **

Nave de combate de pequeña escala. Su tripulación es aproximadamente de cien personas. Nave Ágil y con buena capacidad de armamento tanto ofensivo como defensivo. Es la nave común de una flota. Es aproximadamente diez veces el tamaño de una corbeta.

**Destructor: **

Buque de batalla de la línea principal de combate de la flota de Bureau de Administración. Tripulación de 250 hombres. Los destructores tienen gran potencia de fuego pero malas defensas y son las primeras naves en caer en una posible batalla pero se usan por su nivel de ataque. Sin embargo sus defensas aunque pocas son muy poderosas. Son de la mitad del tamaño de los _**Arcos de Fuego**_.

**El Crucero Guerra**

Nave grande de una tripulación de unas 600 personas. Tiene la misma cantidad de poder de fuego que un Destructor. Es veloz y tiene buenas defensas.

**Nave de la batalla **

Nave de batalla con una tripulación de unas 850 personas. Tiene dos veces la potencia de ataque y defensa y un crucero de guerra y su velocidad es media. Su tamaño es casi el mismo que un _**Arco de Fuego**_ ya que esta nave de combate fue inspirada en esa fortaleza.

**Dioses del Cielo**

**Ave de Fuego: **

Ejemplos: _**Mano de Dios y Soul Eater**_

Cruceros de batalla creados en secreto. Mandados a construir por los herederos de los cuatro grandes siguiendo un diseño del Dios Sabiduría. Está armado con doce cañones de energía y veinte lanza misiles de protones, quince de trozadores y cuarenta de los misiles mágicos. En cuanto a defensa son mucho más poderosos que el mismo _**Home One**_. Tiene diez tipos de defensa. El escudo Normal, El escudo Direccional, el Escudo Dimensional, la telaraña de energía, el Escudo ECM (Escudo anulador de Magia). Su arma más poderosa es un cañón de energía iónica que puede destruir los componentes electrónicos de cualquier nave o cosa. Esto deja a las naves enemigas indefensas y a merced de su enemigo. Sin embargo su arma más poderosa es un Arc-Ciel con mucha más potencia que los normales. En sus disparos suelta la cantidad de energía equivalente a seis lanzamientos al tiempo de un Arc-Ciel instalado en un XV's.

**Cruceros de Batalla de Yaga-Mannor**

Cruceros de batalla de Mannor son del tamaño de las naves de Batalla del Bureau de Administración. Sin embargo aquí acaban las semejanzas. Su poder defensivo es enorme, casi de la misma fuerza que el _**Arco de Fuego**_. Sus sistemas de ataque son también poderosos. Es como ir con tres _**Aves de Fuego **_pegados uno a otro. Sin embargo su blindaje es más débil que un _**Ave de Fuego**_. Esto se compensa por su sistema defensivo. Su tripulación es de 440 hombres.

**DeadShadows**

Colosal nave de combate. Es una fortaleza flotante siete veces más grande que un _**Arco de Fuego**_. Su armamento es veinte veces más fuerte que poniendo una flota entera de _**Aves de Fuego**_ (24 Naves) disparando al tiempo. Su sistema de defensa es formidable y su ataque ni que se diga. Con un disparo de su cañón principal puede destruir sin miedo una luna de regular tamaño. Los Dioses del Cielo poseen en su arsenal tres de estas bellezas que están repartidas por todo el espacio controlado por el Bureau y ocultas de la vista de todos. Solo Seki, Teana y Subaru conocen los lugares donde se encuentran.

**Nave de Combate Skydblandir **

Nave de combate del tamaño de un Destructor. Está muy bien equipado para ataque y defensa. Es casi del poder de un _**Crucero de Mannor**_. Sin embargo en vez de un Arc-Ciel que debería configurársele no lo posee. En cambio posee algo muy poderoso. Un Sistema de batalla que saca cualquier nave de la red hiperespacial. Incluso puede sacar las naves de combate de los Dioses del Cielo de sus caminos en el hiperespacio y por ende si pilla a una nave de la Alianza la saca de la red al espacio normal de igual forma. Esta nave es protegida a su vez por tres _**YV's**_ del Bureau y un _**Ave de Fuego**_ debido a su potencia estratégica y militar. Nave codiciada por la Alianza desde que surja en combate más adelante. Mandada a construir por Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamashi en las instalaciones Kittai Station.

**Alianza Nightwalker**

**DeathOrcus**

Colosal nave de batalla de la Alianza. Su tamaño es cuatro veces el de un Arco de Fuego. Su poder destructivo es igual de fuerte al de los _**DeadShadows**_. Se puede decir que esta nave de combate es la contraparte de los _**DeatShadows**_.

**Fragata: **

Nave de combate de pequeña escala. Su tripulación es aproximadamente de ciento veinte personas. Nave Ágil y con buena capacidad de armamento tanto ofensivo como defensivo. Es la nave común de una flota. Es aproximadamente diez veces el tamaño de una corbeta del Bureau.

**Destructor: **

Buque de batalla de la línea principal de combate de la Alianza. La Tripulación es de 500 hombres. Los destructores tienen gran potencia de fuego pero malas defensas y son las primeras naves en caer en una posible batalla pero se usan por su nivel de ataque. Sin embargo sus defensas aunque pocas son muy poderosas. Son del mismo tamaño que un Crucero de Guerra de Yaga-Mannor.

**Acorazados **

Ejemplo: _**Halcón de Sangre**_

Naves de Batalla que igualan en poder de armamento a una Nave de Batalla del Bureau de Administración. Su sistema de ataque es muy poderoso y el claro ejemplo es la batalla con el _**Halcón de Sangre**_. Su velocidad es baja y su sistema de defensa es muy bueno pero está muy limitado a cálculos matemáticos de una computadora central. Por eso si este sistema es destruido la nave queda a merced de su enemigo. En una nave a tener muy en cuenta ya que es fuerte y si está acompañada de los DeathOrcus les hacen una presencia formidable. Casi se vuelven intocables.

**Corbeta - Krillian**

Naves agiles y rápidas que usan los Dioses Oscuros y los Almirantes de la Alianza Nightwalker para movilizarse por el espacio sin ser casi siempre detectados. Su poder de ocultación es increíblemente poderoso. El más poderoso que existe. Su sistema defensivo y de ataque es débil ya que su fortaleza es no ser encontrado.


End file.
